Luminous
by Mrs. Data
Summary: This is set between Booze Cruise and The Secret it takes an alternate timeline of how I would end the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Luminous**

By-MrsData

Rated PG-13 . In a future chapter there will be coarse language but I will censor it.

Spoilers: Booze Cruise and The Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot and an original character that will be introduced later on. Ricky Gervais and NBC, please don't sue me.

Summary: Pam is faced with some hard decisions and discovers a secret about Jim.

Status: Work in Progress

Author's note: This is after Booze Cruise, except I put a gap between BC and The Secret. Humor is not my strength, drama is. I'll try though. Feedback is welcomed, be constructive not cruel please.

Every week I'll post two chapters, one on Tuesday and one on Sunday. This story is also posted at Katherine's lovely website and forum at givememyremote(dot)com. Now, if you actually want to catch up with those readers, who are ahead, I suggest you check it out and maybe, register if you want to comment or if you want to partake in the office chatting that goes on. No pressure, and unlike Kelly's words to Ryan, I actually mean that.

Thank you!

**Luminous**

The microwave's irritatingly loud and incessant beeping beckoned Pam into the kitchen. Sighing, she strode across the cool tile floor and opened the white microwave door. Leaning on the counter, she reached in and clutched the mug's ceramic handle. Steam rose from the oversized coffee mug as she placed it on the counter. From the cabinet above her head, she retrieved a handful of Lipton teabags.

Idly, she dipped the teabag into the light green mug. Her eyes traveled to the broken coffee maker to her left and she became annoyed at its appearance. It had been over two weeks since Roy had promised to fix it and yet, it remained on the counter; neglected and gathering dust. Of course, this wasn't the first time her fiancé failed to uphold a promise.

When her gaze returned to her tea, she smiled. The tip of her forefinger traced the rim of the recently purchased mug. Last night, she had gone to Target to list potential gifts for her bridal registry and the groom's since Roy decided to watch the game at Darryl's; again. She had been browsing through house wares when she had noticed the mug. Its color was identical to the teapot that her co-worker Jim had given her for Christmas.

Her smile widen as she remembered the extra gifts that he had placed inside the teapot. A small chuckle left her mouth when the image of his high school picture came to mind. Immediately, her smile disappeared when she heard Roy's heavy footfalls coming towards her.

"Hey Baby," Roy said as went over to the refrigerator.

Turning around, she answered, "Good morning."

He opened the refrigerator door. "Did ya get the jelly doughnuts?" His tall husky frame was bent over searching the refrigerator.

"Yeah," she picked up her mug. "They're on the table," her tone was flat.

"Thanks, Baby," he left the refrigerator and grabbed the box off the table.

"Don't forget, we have to be at the theatre by seven." She saw his confused expression. "Remember, Jim won tickets to a private screening of the new Will Ferrell movie?"

"Right!" Roy replied. "Well, uh, I'm sorry Baby but Darryl and a couple of the other warehouse guys are gonna check out that new sports bar."

Pam looked down at her mug and briefly set her jaw. She couldn't believe that he was doing this to her, again! Her eyes met his stare.

"Roy, you promised me," her voice was unusually firm.

"I know, I know but my team needs me, Baby," he said before stuffing a jelly doughnut in his mouth.

"We never go out and this is a private screening of a movie that I really want to see!" She sighed. "Look, I don't ask for much…could you just do this one thing for me?"

He swallowed the doughnut and put an arm around her. "Baby, if it means this much to you," she brightened, "then I'll take you to go see it when it comes out."

Defeated, she dropped her shoulders. "Fine, I'll just go alone and you can go out with Darryl."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes."

He smiled, "See? We can compromise; we're so ready to get hitched. I'm gonna go start the car." He took his keys out of his pocket and gave her quick peck on the mouth.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, don't keep me waiting," he stepped out the door.

"I never do," she muttered as she watched him leave.

She drank from her mug and felt the warm beverage soothe her nerves as it ran down her throat. A smile touched her lips as she thought of Jim again. He made life at Dunder-Mifflin bearable. The car horn sounded.

"I'm coming!" She called out as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching the parking lot, Jim released a sigh of relief when Michael's car was nowhere to be seen. Michael's absence meant that Dunder-Mifflin Paper Company would go a second day without its regional manager and that Jim's secret was still safe…for now. 

A few nights earlier, he had made the grave mistake of confiding in Michael about his feelings for Pam during the office's "Booze Cruise" event. Despite Michael's genuine advice to "Never, ever, ever give up", Jim knew that it wasn't in his boss's nature to withhold such a secret. Or perhaps he was underestimating him? Either way, he wasn't willing to take that chance, especially since Roy and Pam finally set their wedding date that same night.

Hanging his coat on the rack, Jim nodded to the documentary cameras and then went over to the reception desk. With his forearms, he leaned his tall yet healthy build against Pam's desk and patiently waited until she finished her call.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Morning," she returned his smile with one of her own.

"So, are we going to be Michael-less again?"

"Looks like, he still has the flu," she grimaced, "that was just him and I could actually hear him gagging."

"Well, thanks for that visual."

"You're welcome," she quipped and tossed her brown curly hair behind her shoulder. "Oh, I had to show you," she held up her new mug. "I got it last night at Target; it's a perfect match for my teapot."

"Nice," he briefly touched it before she set it down. "As it turns out, I have something to show you too," he reached into his briefcase and retrieved the item.

Her lips formed into an open mouth smile. "The Princess Bride DVD?" She beamed as she took it into her hands.

"Yeah, I was shopping last night; I knew it was one of your favorites. And you told me that Roy stepped on your copy."

"He did, but this is the special edition!"

He loved seeing her happy. "Wasn't that the one you had?"

"Oh-um, actually mine was a bootleg that he got me from his New York trip," she quietly explained. "But I can't accept this, Jim," she began to hand the DVD back.

He pushed it towards her, "It's not a big deal..it was just 8 bucks. Consider it an engagement gift," he said trying to sound casual.

Her smile faded and a brief silence passed between them.

Aware of the camera to her right, she gave him a half smile and said, "Thanks, I really love it, Jim."

"You're welcome, Pam," he gazed at her with his hazel eyes.

The phone rang.

"I better get this," she picked up the receiver.

"Duty calls," he said as he got off the desk and went over to his.

When his back was turned, she glanced at him as she spoke on the phone.

* * *

"Well, I entered one of those online sweepstakes which no one is supposed to win and I won!" Jim shrugged and smiled at the camera. "I was a second prize winner and I got 30 passes to an advanced and private screening of the new Will Ferrell movie. My roommate Mark is coming with a couple of my friends and everyone at the office is on board too…even Dwight. He knows that the movie doesn't have any ewoks, hobbits or klingons yet he still wants to see it. I'm still expecting him to cancel…" he held up his hand and crossed his fingers. "Here's hoping."

* * *

Ryan shifted in his seat as he spoke to the camera. "Jim's a great guy; everyone except for Dwight likes him…which isn't a bad thing. He's funny, nice, and people listen to him. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if he were the regional manager instead of Michael. But then I stop myself because if that were to happen then this job would be enjoyable and I might consider staying…" His blue droopy eyes become wide with fear as he shook his head. "And I never want to get to that point…ever."

* * *

With her hazel eyes, Pam peered up at Jim when he leaned on her desk. "What's up?"

"Could you do me the biggest favor?"

"What is it?" She leaned forward.

"Ryan and Dwight might be late tonight so they want their tickets now but they're at my house," he told her. "Since I'm waiting on a call and traffic is hell during our lunch break…"

She continued his sentence. "You want me to get them for you."

"Exactly, and lunch, which is in fifteen minutes--is on me," he took a ten dollar bill out of his wallet.

After considering his offer, she said, "Deal," as she switched the phone to its voicemail mode and grabbed her purse.

"Thank you," his grin was grateful as he helped her put her coat on. "And I'll buy you and Roy the biggest bucket of popcorn tonight."

She paused and then decided not to tell him about Roy. "Sounds great."

He handed her his keys and the ten dollar bill. "My house key is the one with the square head and the passes are in my desk drawer on top of the ESPN magazine which I also need," he explained to Pam as he opened the door for her to leave.

"Got it, I'll be back," she said to him before leaving.

He nodded and watched her leave.

"Where is she going?" Angela said with a suspicious look on her face.

Jim turned around and saw the short blonde woman standing in front of Pam's desk with her arms folded. "She's getting the passes for tonight. I thought it'd be better if I gave them to you all now just in case any of you are late."

"Oh," she unfolded her arms. "That's logical, thanks."

"No problem. By the way, do you need one or two?"

She quickly glanced at Dwight. "One, why?"

"I have some extras and Phyllis, Stanley, Kevin, and Oscar are brining people with them," he answered.

Backing away from Pam's desk, she defensively replied, "I just need one," before returning to her desk.

To his right, Jim gave the camera a peculiar look.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has replied! And Nina, when I posted the first chapter it was Tuesday, 12:38 AM to be exact. I'm assuming that and I do not run on the same clock because it was Tuesday (at least in my time zone) but the site published it on the 20th.

Anticipation filled the small Showcase theatre as Jim's friends and co-workers were scattered in the lobby and lounge. Some were in the arcade trying to pass the time by playing pinball and videogames. The alluring aroma of buttered popcorn and nacho cheese chips attracted a couple individuals to the concession stand. Others were in the lounge seated on velvet sofas and armchairs while deep in conversation.

Jim was in the latter. He sat with Oscar and Gil (Oscar's best friend), and Ryan. Their seating arrangement had a perfect view of the entrance where Jim would sneak looks to see if Pam had arrived. He was in mid laughter when he sensed her presence and turned his attention to the entrance. A moment passed before she emerged through the doors. His mouth fell open.

Layers of her brown yet highlighted blond locks framed her beautiful face. Her eyes searched the lobby for a familiar face. When she met his gaze, she smiled and began to make her way towards him.

Excusing himself, Jim left the group and strode over to her. When they came face to face he became breathless at her stunning beauty. Her lips glistened with a subtle shade of plum gloss and her hazel eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Hi," she greeted him.

"H-h-hey," he felt like a teenager stammering with his words. He cleared his throat. "Look at you."

"Oh…yeah," she laughed nervously. "I wanted to try something new so I straightened my hair."

"I like it. You look really great, Pam."

His bold compliment made her feel desired. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt that way. Eyeing his outfit, she said, "Thanks and so do you." His light green v-neck sweater brought out his hazel eyes while his khakis perfectly fitted around his long legs.

"And yet, GQ still hasn't called," he joked.

A light laugh left her mouth. "So, where are the cameras?" She stood next to him.

"The theatre and the movie studio won't allow them to film us. So, thankfully, they're taking the night off." He began walking and felt her arm brush against his as she joined him.

"That's good; I mean it's already enough that they film us at work. It'll be great to not have the cameras around."

"Tell me about it," he put his hand on the small of her back. "Everyone can be themselves without any worry. Unfortunately, that includes Dwight."

"Exactly," she giggled. Through her coat, she felt his hand on her back but did not push it away. Secretly, she smiled at the thought of her co-workers being less inhibited, including Jim.

"Pam!" Oscar said as he stood up and greeted her with a quick hug. "You look—I didn't even recognize you when you first walked in! Wow," he looked at her in disbelief. "Oh and this is my friend, Gil."

Holding out her hand, she said, "Nice to meet you-," Pam was taken aback when he kissed both sides of her face. She followed his lead.

"Oscar's right, you are absolutely gorgeous," Gil said.

Ryan added, "I have to agree with everyone else. You look amazing tonight, Pam," Ryan grinned.

Her smile was modest, "Thanks guys." She began to take off her coat.

"Let me help you with that," Jim said as he removed her coat and set it on the love seat behind them.

"Thank you," she kindly nodded.

Her blue v-neck sweater and dark denim jeans displayed her slim figure.

"No problem," Jim said giving her a slow once over.

Everyone sat back down while Jim and Pam shared the love seat.

"So," Gil clasped his hands together, "Pam, how long have you and Jim been together?"

An awkward silence filled the air.

Speechless, Jim froze for a moment and then looked at Pam. Ryan covered his mouth with his hand and Oscar shook his head.

"What?" Gil innocently asked.

Feeling Jim's eyes on her, she crossed her legs, "My fiancé, Roy, he couldn't make it tonight," she politely explained.

Jim mentally cheered when she explained Roy's absence.

Embarrassed, Gil said, "I'm so sorry! I saw you two at the entrance and I just thought-I'll stop now," he quietly said.

"It's ok," she patted his arm.

"So," Jim looked at his watch. "The movie is about to start in ten minutes and I'm heading to the concession stand. Want anything?" He asked everyone.

"I'm good, thanks though," Oscar said.

"Me too, thanks for asking," Gil added.

"I could go for some nacho cheese chips," Ryan said as he took out his wallet.

"It's cool, I got this," Jim waved him off.

"Are you sure? You've done enough already, man."

"It's not a big deal, you want a drink too?"

"Um..yeah, Sprite?"

"Ok, just don't tell anyone else. My rent's due tomorrow."

"Thanks, Jim," Ryan nodded as he put his wallet away.

"It's fine. Pam, since is Roy isn't here, do you want your own bucket or we can just share a large one?" He hoped that she would choose the latter.

"Um, I don't mind sharing with you," she answered.

"Ok," he held back his smile. "Twizzlers and Lipton Ice Tea, right?"

His memory never ceased to amaze her. "Yep," she nodded.

"I'll be back," he discreetly kept his eyes on her as he went over to the concession stand.

As Jim waited, he gazed at her. Under the theatre lights, her blonde highlights glistened. There was something different about her. Yes, she was still the same Pam Beesley but tonight, she was absolutely radiant. It wasn't solely because of her new hair style or change in wardrobe. After a few moments, he realized what it was—her personality. Her exuberance, humble confidence and cheerful spirit gave her a marvelous glow that he had never seen at work. And unlike her adorably drunken self during the Dundie awards, it was naturally induced. At the moment, he felt blessed just to be in her presence.

Carefully, he passed Ryan his chips and Sprite. Pam took her drink and Twizzlers and thanked him as he sat down. Moments later, Kevin joined them.

He seated his portly self in the armchair across from Pam. His partially bald head shined under the theatre lights. In his deep, slow and monotonous voice, he said, "Pam, you look _HOT_." Then he gave her his strange trademark smile.

"Thanks Kevin…" she sweetly said.

"You should wear your hair like that more often," he said munching on his popcorn.

Before she could reply, the theatre lights began blinking.

"I thought only opera houses did that?" Ryan asked as looked up.

"I guess that's our two minute warning," Jim stated as he threw his drink into a nearby trash can. "Let me," he held Pam's coat with one arm and the bucket of popcorn with the other.

"Thanks," she grinned.

"Do you think I have enough time to buy another soda?" They began walking towards the concession stand.

"You can grab another straw and we can just share mine?" She kindly offered.

"I don't know, I might get Beesley cooties," he teased.

"That's what the straw is for, genius," she sarcastically said.

"I know," he casually took a straw as they passed the concession stand.

Low murmurings of various conversations were heard as the crowd filled the theatre. Just as everyone took to their seats the house lights gradually dimmed into darkness. A gentle hush came over the audience when the movie began.

Pam whispered to Jim. "Thanks again. God, the last movie I saw was-…nevermind." She turned her attention to the screen.

Curious, he gently elbowed her arm for an answer. "Don't keep me in suspense."

Keeping her eyes on the screen she reluctantly said, "_Spice World_, ok? I brought my niece, she was a huge fan."

He stifled his laughter. "You're a good aunt." His mouth was close to her ear. "If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends."

Giggling, she slapped his arm.

From behind, Angela shushed them and then rolled her eyes when she looked at Dwight. He proudly nodded, looked around and then held her hand. She gave him a small but long grin.

The audience clapped as the closing credits appeared on screen. After a few seconds, they began filtering out of the theatre and then into the lobby. While everyone dressed themselves to brave the winter weather outside those walls, they thanked Jim for a wonderful evening. He accepted their gratitude and wished them well as they headed out.

"Hey," Pam appeared to his right. "That was great! My face still hurts from all the laughing I did."

"Me too, it was hilarious," he remembered how they had both laughed at the same parts. "It was great to see everyone enjoying themselves."

"I definitely did," she said feeling a bit guilty.

Jim loved hearing that. "So, is Roy picking you up?"

"Actually Angela is giving me a ride home, I asked her during the intermission," she looked around. "Have you seen her?"

"No, but she might be outside." From the corner of his eye, he saw his roommate leave. With the exception of the workers at the concession stand, they were alone.

Buttoning up her coat, she said, "You're probably right." She put her hands in her pockets. "I should find her."

"All right," he combined through his brown boyishly cut hair with his hand.

"Have a good night, Jim," she put her hand on his forearm and left it longer than she had intended.

His shoulders slightly dropped when she removed her hand. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

She waved at him before leaving.

A deep sigh escaped from his mouth. In his heart, he felt the familiar pangs of jealousy. Putting on his gloves, he imagined her going home to Roy and sleeping by his side. He put his hands on the door in front of him.

"It should be me," he whispered to himself before pushing through the entrance doors.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, Angela," Pam said as she listened to her mobile phone. "Pick up."

"Pam?" Jim approached her from behind. "Are you waiting for Angela?"

Startled, she jumped a little. "I wish. I think she left without me. She's not answering her phone and I don't see her car."

"Angela just wouldn't leave you like this."

"Well, it looks like she did. Forget it; I'll just call a cab," she pressed the "end" button on her phone.

Without hesitation, he blurted out, "I can give you a ride."

Her eyes left her phone and then went to him. "Jim, you don't have to."

"What kind of a friend would I be if I just left you here?"

She thought about it for a moment. "An ex one," she teased.

They laughed.

"Are ya sure?"

"Yes, I didn't have anything to do anyway," he began walking.

She kept up with his pace. "_Trading Spouses_ is a rerun tonight?"

"Ha, indeed it is," he felt his warm breathe leave his mouth.

Beneath their boots the newly fallen snow crunched as they strode through the parking lot. A trail of their footsteps could be seen in the shimmering white snow behind them. Although the wintry air was slowing numbing their exposed faces, they quietly enjoyed each other's presence and pressed on. They continued on their way sharing a welcomed silence. Then, the unexpected happen—Pam's stomach growled. Both stopped in their tracks and laughed.

"Hungry?" Jim asked as his laughter died down.

"Sounds like," she answered. Color came to her cheeks. "I skipped dinner. Errands."

"I did too; I had to get here early." He threw caution to the wind. "If you're up to it, we could grab a burger or something?"

Thinking of Roy, Pam opened her mouth to decline. Then she remembered the conversation they had in the morning and where he was at that exact moment. She doubted that he was thinking of her and for once, she thought about her own needs.

"Sure," she said with a half smile.

"Really?" He saw her nod and concealed his excitement. "Ok, um, there's a place around the corner called Ms. Jean Marie's House and it has the best Southern food."

"I love Southern food! Are the mashed potatoes good?"

"The best."

"I'm in."

"Good. Since it's around the corner, do you mind if we walk there?"

"Not at all," her voice was dulcet.

A gentle breeze passed through and instinctively, she linked arms with him. When he looked at her, she simply said, "It's cold." Her side pressed against him as they walked.

He nodded and smiled to himself. She had used the same excuse while on the Booze Cruise. Except this time, she had used it to get close to him.

"So, what do you think of Gil?" He turned his head to her.

"Other than that weird moment, I thought he was nice."

"Yeah, me too."

Pam could tell that he was keeping something from her. "What is it?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes but there's something on your mind, so.."

"Ok…I don't think him and Oscar are just friends…"

"Wait…you don't think?"

"Look, all I know is when I was talking to them there was a connection and it was more than platonic."

"And how long have you had gaydar?"

He scoffed. "Actually, my best friend from home, Sam, he's gay. We've known each other since we were ten but he's like a brother to me."

"I see," she tipped her head.

"He's not flamboyant or anything. He came out in high school but I knew way before then so I wasn't surprised. I mean, he's still the same guy. Not everyone was so accepting, though. I got a lot crap from for being friends with him," he looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her. "Don't be. It was worth it. And it's just who he is. He can't change or choose it; at least that's what I think."

She now understood why he never overacted when Michael or Roy joked about his sexuality. "I agree. My cousin Chase is gay." A nostalgic smile came across her face. "When we little we used to plan our weddings. My husband was John Cusack and his was Rob Lowe."

"Pam Cusack, it works."

She nodded. "He got married to his boyfriend Damon last year in Massachusetts. I didn't get to go though," her tone was somber. "Roy refused to go with me." Her gaze briefly went to her feet. "Anyway, I see him and his husband when they come down for Thanksgiving and we e-mail and call each other every week."

"That's good," his lips curled into a reassuring smile.

"It is. If Oscar is gay, I totally understand why he's keeping it private."

"I can't imagine how Michael would react," Jim added. "All his gay jokes."

Pam agreed. "It would be too much for him to handle."

They halted when they arrived at Ms. Jean Marie's House.

"And here we are," he opened the door for her, "ladies first."

"Thank you," she said kindly before stepping past him.

* * *

Despite the restaurant's Southern theme, soft rock music sounded from its speakers. Signs, posters, and other 1950's memorabilia covered the wooden walls. The quaint restaurant was dimly lit creating a soft and welcoming ambience. In front of the crackling fire, Jim and Pam were deep in conversation. As they dined on mashed potatoes, biscuits, fried chicken, meat loaf, and collard greens, they spoke of their first kisses.

"Well," he leaned forward, "it was my sophomore year and it was my first makeout party. So, I'm nervous, I mean my palms were sweating like hell. Her name was Kayla, she was a cute brunette. We just went right into it and everything was going well until…"

"What?" Pam moved forward in her seat and took a sip of her sweet tea.

Jim tilted his head to the right. "I can't believe I'm gonna tell you this. She started sucking my chin!"

Pam covered her mouth with a napkin to stop herself from spitting out her sweet tea. When she recovered, she wiped her mouth and laughed.

"Your chin?"

"Yep, I guess she thought it would rock my world or something," he sipped his soda and then set it down next to his plate.

"I guess it's my turn then," she was reticent.

"It's only fair," he took a bit of his meat loaf and savored its juiciness.

"It was my freshmen year in high school and it was my first boy-girl party. We played 7 minutes in heaven," she stopped and started to stir her sweet tea with her straw. "His name was Angus."

His smile stifled his chuckle, "Like the beef?"

"Yes…like the beef," she guffawed. "Anyway, I barely lasted two minutes because I somehow poked him in the eyeball with my nose," she briefly covered her face with her hands. "Oh God, I was so mortified. He actually had to call his mother to drive him home," she half laughed and half whimpered.

"Oh wow…and I thought my chin being sucked was bad," he joked.

"You're not helping, Halpert," she playfully chastised him.

"I'm sorry," his smile was kind.

"Well, you're not exactly wrong. You're embarrassment probably lasted one night…while mine lived on until I graduated." She broke a piece off of her biscuit and popped it into her mouth.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't understand…"

Swallowing, she waited a second before telling him. "He-he had to wear an eye patch for two weeks."

Jim tried to suppress his laughter by using the back of his right hand.

"It's not funny, Jim," a quick snicker left her mouth and she immediately cupped her lips.

He cleared his throat and removed his hand from his mouth. "You're right, it's not. It must have been traumatizing to know that your first kiss didn't have eyes-I mean an eye for you and only you," he smirked.

"I hate you," she said smiling before breaking into a fit of laughter.

Jim joined her.

Wiping tears away from her face, Pam settled down and noticed Jim doing the same. In her mind, she tried to remember a time when a man had caused her to laugh so hard. Her eyes looked at the man that sat across from her; he was the only one.

"I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun," she told him.

"Same here," he agreed. "It's only ten…"

Her expression was deadpan. "I guess we should go to 7-Eleven and stand in front of the 'No loitering' sign."

He chuckled. "You are one wild woman, Pam Beesly."

"You know it." Tonight, she felt like his statement was true--and she liked it. Her head turned towards the dance floor and she couldn't remember the last time she had gone dancing.

"Pam?"

"Sorry," she turned her head back to him. "This is one of my favorite songs."

He got an idea and left his seat. Standing in front of her, he offered her his hand.

"Then, you should enjoy it," he told her.

Her mind told her to decline. But instead, she followed her instincts and accepted his hand.

* * *

The moment they stepped onto the dance floor they became silent. Without exchanging a word, she linked her arms behind his neck and he responded by gently holding her waist. Their bodies were in sync as they moved to the song.

"Hold On to the Nights"

Richard Marx

_Just when I believed I couldn't ever want for more  
This ever changing world pushes me through another door  
I saw you smile  
And my mind could not erase the beauty of your face  
Just for awhile  
Won't you let me shelter you_

Feeling bold, he tenderly brought her body closer to his. When she didn't object to his action, his lips curled into a small smile. Then, he felt her slender figure press into his form. His head tilted down and the floral aroma of her thick hair invigorated him. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her forehead.

_Hold on to the nights  
Hold on to the memories  
I wish that I could give you more  
That I could be yours  
_

Pam knew she should have pulled away when he tightened his hold on her. But she didn't, she encouraged his action by doing the same. In his arms, she was surrounded by his comforting warmth. She felt safe in his embrace, like she was shielded from the darkness in the world.

_How do we explain something that took us by surprise  
Promises in vain, love that is real but in disguise  
What happens now?  
Do we break another rule?  
Let our lovers play the fool?  
I don't know how  
To stop feeling this way_

His eyes were still closed, refusing to escape this glorious moment. Against his body, he felt her chest rise and fall as she breathed. Never before had he experienced such intimacy with another woman, especially through dancing. She was the first and he hoped that she would be the last.

___Hold on to the nights  
Hold on to the memories  
I wish that I could give you more  
That I could be yours  
_

Nuzzling her face into his neck, she breathed in the subtle scent of his cologne. Her lips touched his neck, a small gasp came from him yet she did not pull away. She could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stiffen. Tonight, she was in the arms of a good man--a man that loved her--a man that wasn't her fiancé. As wrong as it was, Pam wished that she could be his.___  
_

___Well, I think that I've been true to everybody else but me  
And the way I feel about you makes my heart long to be free  
Every time I look into your eyes, I'm helplessly aware  
That the someone I've been searching for is right there_

Jim lifted his chin and stared down at her. He was in love. No matter how hard he tried, nothing could ever change that. Ever since their eyes met, he had known that she was everything that he had ever wanted and needed in a woman. He kept his eyes on her until she met his gaze.

___Hold on to the nights  
Hold on to the memories  
I wish that I could give you more  
That I could be yours_

___Hold On to the Nights_

Their eyes locked and time ceased to exist. As far as they knew, they were only people on Earth. It was bliss; no cameras, no annoying co-workers or bosses, no fiancés; just them. They held their gaze, completely enamored with one another. When the song ended, they lingered before reluctantly letting go of each other and to the night.

An hour later, Pam lay awake in her bed. Roy had yet to come home but that was the least of her concerns. Rolling over, she looked at Roy's side of the bed. With her right hand, she touched the deep indentation and for a moment, she wished that Jim had occupied the space next to her. The guilt that she had suppressed finally overcame her. Tears began streaming down her face as she realized that she was in love with one man but engaged to another. She cried knowing that she'd share her bed with her fiancé while dreaming of the man that she truly loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I know, I said I would censor any swears but this site's format won't allow me too. It's not too bad...not like Deadwood or Oz.

* * *

"Phyllis, this is so cute!" Pam said as she held the stuffed panda in her hands.

"Isn't it?" Phyllis said in her gentle voice as she leaned on Pam's desk. "Bob got it for me from the theatre's arcade last night."

"That's why I didn't get to see you last night," she handed the panda back to her.

She accepted the bear, "But I saw you in the lounge. You looked really great last night, Pam."

With a modest smile, Pam answered, "Oh, thanks."

"Jim looked good too," she said with a suggestive smile on her face.

"Um, yeah. I really gotta take this call," Pam picked up the phone.

Phyllis took that as a sign. "I'll see ya later then," she headed back to her desk.

Pam tipped her head at Phyllis as she spoke on the phone.

* * *

When the door opened, Pam turned her attention away from her computer and smiled. As Jim strode towards her, she watched him remove his coat and hang it on the rack.

"Hey," he greeted her with a small grin.

"Morning," she nodded. "Michael is still sick."

"Wow, three days without him," Jim said trying to sound a bit sympathetic. "So, how'd you get home last night?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Pam concealed her bold smile. "I called a cab. I couldn't get Roy's phone so.."

Just then Angela appeared to Pam's right. "I'm sorry!" she told her. "I-I had to go home because my cat, Otter, was sick."

"You should have at least called," Pam stated.

"I know..I forgot, I really had to get home," she scratched the back of her neck and inadvertently folded her turtle neck down revealing a bruise.

"Angela," Pam tilted her head to the side and studied the mark. "What happened to your neck?"

Her eyes became enormous and immediately, she covered the mark with her turtle neck. "Oh, Otter gave it to me." She then heard her phone ring. "I need to get that," she quickly disappeared.

Before Pam could meet Jim's gaze Dwight entered wearing a neck brace.

"Dwight, what happened to you?" Jim asked.

"That's none of your business, Jim," he defensively replied. "But if you must know, I injured myself while practicing my karate this morning," he sat down at his desk.

Jim turned to Pam and they shared a curious look.

* * *

Side by side, Jim and Pam sat in the conference room and spoke to the camera.

"Ok, here's what we know," Pam said as she crossed her legs.

"But we don't want to," Jim added.

"Let me finish, Halpert," she told him.

"Sorry," he held up his hands.

"You're forgiven. As I was saying, here's what we know. Angela seems to have…a hickey," she giggled then grimaced. "And Dwight is wearing a neck brace. Neither of us remembers seeing them when the movie ended last night but they did sit together. So, if we put two and two together-."

"We'd get a disturbing image that I don't want," he said.

Pam laughed. "Tell me about it. Now that I think about it…there have been signs ever since the day of your barbecue."

"Like what?"

"Well," she shifted in her seat. "Dwight told her to get rid of any sensitive e-mails."

"Right," he nodded.

"Ever since that day, I've noticed that they both eat Baby Ruth bars which she buys from the snack machine. Also, when he got that concussion and you called me from the hospital telling me how he was, she was listening in."

"Detective Beesly, you are amazing," he complimented.

"Why thank you, the case of Dwangela is officially closed."

"Dwangela?"

They both grimaced in disgust before breaking into a fit of laughter. When they regained their composure, they faced the camera.

"Happy thoughts. That's what we need to get through the day," Jim said.

"I don't know," she said shaking her head. "I can't think of any."

"How about last night?" Immediately, Jim paused and an awkward silence filled the room. "Because…the movie was great!" He explained to the camera trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Definitely," Pam joined in and turned to him. "I had a really great time…at the theatre last night," she briefly touched his hand.

"See, you have a happy thought," he suppressed his smile into a mere grin, "just don't forget about it."

"I won't, Jim," her tone was gracious. "Not even if I wanted to or tried," she gazed into his eyes. "I'll never forget."

He looked into her eyes.

"We better get back," she told him as she stood up.

"Yeah, we should," he answered while sounding a bit defeated. He let her lead the way as they walked out.

* * *

Steam rose from the oversized coffee mug before disappearing into the air. Sitting Indian style, Pam held the warm beverage in her hands and recalled her last conversation with Michael.

"_Are you ok?" Pam asked after giving Michael his schedule for next week._

_From his desk, Michael replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Look, about you and Jim, I–."_

"_Oh no, that's–you don't have to–."_

_He interrupted, "I, no, I just feel it's my responsibility as your boss-slash-friend…"_

"_No, it's really–it's ok. Um, I know that Jim, like, had a crush on me when he first started, but that was a long time ago, so…" Her voice trailed off._

"_It wasn't that long ago. It was on the booze cruise."_

_She paused for a moment.__ "Jim had a crush on me on the booze cruise, or he told you about it on the booze cruise"_

"_Uh-uh. Ok… shut it, Michael. I'm done, that's it. I'm out."_

Ever since she had left the office, her mind kept on replaying the conversation. Although unbridled honesty was one of Michael's many flaws, she couldn't imagine Jim lying to her. Then she considered the kind of man he was and the situation that he was in. In that case, she understood the reasoning behind his lie.

"Hey Baby," Roy said as he entered the room putting on his coat. "Lonny got a new entertainment center and I told him that I'd help him put it together."

From the couch, she looked at him in utter exasperation. "Roy, we're supposed to go to Target to pick out our gifts. You promised me," she set her mug on the coffee table and stood up.

"You're already nagging me! Jesus, we're not even married yet!" He zipped up his coat and opened the front door.

"I'm not nagging you, ok? But we need to start planning this wedding!" She went over to him.

A car horn sounded.

"That's Darryl. Look, we'll talk about this later." He sighed. "I don't want to fight, ok?"

When he leaned for a quick kiss, she hesitantly gave in.

"Ok," she quietly replied.

"I'll see ya later tonight," he said before walking out the door.

With her right hand, she held onto the door and waved to him before closing it.

* * *

Four piles of unwashed clothes were on Pam and Roy's bedroom floor. As she picked up the heap of dark clothes her blue v-neck sweater fell to the ground and covered her bare feet. After putting the pile of darks into her laundry basket, she bent down and held the sweater as she sat on the king size bed.

Her delicate fingers slowly touched the sweater feeling its soft fabric. In her hands, she brought the top to her nose and breathed in its wonderful scent. With her eyes closed, she released a sigh of utter contentment. A smile spread across her face when she realized why the aroma pleased her—Jim's distinct scent still lingered. She took another breath and remembered their dinner at Ms. Jean Marie's House.

In an instant her eyes snapped open when a ruckus came from the closet. Tossing the sweater into the laundry basket, Pam went over to the closet and opened the door. At her feet, the contents of her box of mementos had spilled onto the carpeted floor. She went to her knees, picked up her belongings and returned them to the empty hat box. When her eyes fell upon the two journals to her right, she froze before reluctantly reaching for them.

* * *

Suds formed at the bottom of the washer machine as Jim slowly poured a cup of powder detergent into the rising water. His dark clothes became engulfed by the sudsy water while he continued to empty the laundry basket. He paused and took the last article of clothing into his hands.

Pam's scent was still embedded into the sweater's fibers. Smiling, he remembered their night together. But then, he imagined her at home with Roy and his once content expression formed into a slight frown. Reluctantly, he dropped the sweater into the washer machine and closed its top door.

The telephone's strident ring summoned him out of the laundry room and into the kitchen. Without breaking his stride, he grabbed the cordless phone and pulled opened the refrigerator door.

"Hello?" Jim said while he took a beer out of the refrigerator.

"Well hello, James," the familiar voice said in a mock English accent.

His lips formed into a smile. "Chris, what's going on?"

"Nothing much," she replied. "I just thought I'd get in my usual weekly call to my brother of another color."

"Very cheesy," he said with a little laugh while taking a bag of chips from the pantry.

"Why thank you," she sat on her couch. "So, how is life at Dunder-Mifflin?"

Plopping down in on his sofa, he said, "Riveting, as usual. Of course, you're about to find out for yourself in what? Two days?"

"Yep and I can't wait," she said with a bit of enthusiasm. "It's been awhile since I've done real research for one of my novels." Her Maltese dog sat next to her. She heard him sigh. "What?"

"Look," he cradled the phone between his head and shoulder as he opened a bag of chips. "You know that I love your writing-."

Gently, she petted the dog's soft fur. "Right."

"But why write a novel about an office? And of all places, why Dunder-Mifflin?"

"First, it's not gonna be specifically about Dunder-Mifflin. If it was, then corporate wouldn't even let me do this. I chose Scranton because it's a small town removed from the complications and fast pace of city life. And…I'd get to see you."

"Aawwwww," he playfully teased. "I miss you too."

Her full lips turned into a smile. "You better, Halpert. Anyway, Sam says 'Hey' and he wants to know if you're still coming down next month."

"Of course," he sipped from his beer. "I've already missed enough of his exhibitions."

"Oh Jim, my beloved big brother understands why you can't make down here as often as you'd like. I mean, it's not like you can afford to go anywhere, any time like we can," she immediately regretted her words. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way!"

Shaking his head, Jim answered, "It's ok, Chris. I know you didn't but..it's not untrue."

"I still shouldn't have said it."

He cleared his throat. "So, when are you getting here?"

"Tuesday, I have some things to take care," she crossed her legs and ran hand through her thick black hair. "How was the movie?"

"It was really great. Everyone seemed to have a good time," he popped a potato chip into his mouth.

"That's good…did Pam and Roy have a good time?"

"Roy couldn't make it but I think Pam did," he quickly said.

"Oh, so it was you and Pam…"

"And the rest of our co-workers," he answered.

"Did she look pretty?"

"Chris," he sighed.

"It's a simple question," she innocently replied with a smile.

"That I'm not going to answer."

"From your hesitation, I'll assume that she looked gorgeous."

"Uh-huh."

"So, what else are you keeping from me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Jim, I've known you since I was six and you're voice has a tell. So, spill," she demanded.

"Nothing happened. We saw the movie, she didn't have a ride home, we had dinner at Ms. Jean Marie's and I brought her home."

"Whoa-wait a minute!" She sat up and incredulously asked, "You brought her to Ms. Jean Marie's? You don't bring _anyone _there."

"That's not true."

"Well I'm not counting your family and us, obviously. But Pam must be really special to you for you bring her there."

"You're making too much out of this."

"Am I? It's so apparent that you have feelings for her just admit-."

"Chris, seriously, stop. Ok? She's engaged," he replied hearing the irritation in his voice.

"Well, engaged ain't married. If you don't tell her you're gonna spend the rest of your life wondering. And for all you know you could be the one that stops her from making the biggest mistake of her life! I mean, from what you've told me, Roy sounds like an ungrateful jackass."

"That she's in love with," his tone was low.

"Jim, you have to take a chance," she said with a hint of sympathy. "Pam isn't Carrie."

A long and tense silence fell between them.

Before hanging up, he bitterly said "I'll see ya on Tuesday." He hung his head low and held his face in his hands.

* * *

With her legs crossed, Pam folded her clothes and watched _The Princess Bride_ in the living room. As she folded her pink sweater, her eyes went to the digital clock on top of the television. It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Roy was outside fixing his truck instead of helping her with the chores. She finished her folding and placed the clothes in the laundry basket.

Startled, Pam gasped a little when Roy threw the back door open. His face and hands were covered in grime while his head was partially drenched in sweat. Pam kept her eyes on him as he went into the kitchen to wash his hands. After taking a beer from the refrigerator, he plopped down in his recliner.

"Are you done with the truck?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he looked at the screen and picked up the remote. "The game's on," he turned off the movie.

With an annoyed expression, she asked, "How long are you going to take?"

"For what?"

"For you to get ready? We're going to Target for our registries and then we need to checkout Millcrest Hall and hopefully, we can book it for the reception."

He groaned. "Not today, ok?"

"Fine," she picked up the laundry basket, "I'll just go to Target alone and we'll go Millcrest tomorrow," she said with a displeased tone.

"Sweet," he simply replied before drinking his beer.

Shaking her head, she strode past him and went upstairs.

Aggravated at Roy's selfishness, Pam shoved their clothes into their drawers. Closing the last drawer with her hip, she leaned her back against the dresser. Gradually, her eyes went to the journals next to her. She set her jaw and marched down stairs.

Without saying a word, she turned off the television and yanked the remote from his hand.

"What the hell, Pam?" Roy stood up and tried to capture the remote but failed when she pulled her hand away.

"No," her tone was curt. "We're going to Target and then after, we're going to Millcrest Hall. We need to start working on this wedding Roy. Not tomorrow, not next week, not next month, TODAY." She folded her arms.

He looked at her and scoffed. "Look, I'm sorry that you're PMSING but don't take it out on me."

"This isn't me 'PMSing'. I'm tired of you slacking off, now get ready," she commanded.

"No," he said defiantly. "I don't feel like it, especially with you acting all bitchy." He turned towards the back door but stopped when he felt her hand latch onto his forearm. "Get off of me," he shook her hand away.

Pam stood in front of him, intentionally blocking his way. Then, she asked the question that had kept to herself for the past three years.

"Do you even want to get married!"

Her words resonated throughout the room.

He hesitated before answering. "Are you kidding me? What the hell has gotten into you!"

"Why can't you answer the question, Roy!"

She was onto him and he knew it. "Why would I propose if I didn't?"

"To keep me around. That's why!"

"That's ridiculous," he lied to her.

"Is it?" She tilted her head to the right. "You waited THREE YEARS to set a date, THREE!" She held up her first three fingers. "And now that you have you act as if you don't want to be a part of this wedding. So, I'll ask you again, do you want to marry me?"

He looked away and wiped his mouth.

"Roy!" She shouted.

"No!" He yelled back. "I don't!"

Her mouth dropped open and from within, she felt her world shatter. She had given up her dreams and her hopes, for him; only to realize that it was all for nothing. All these years, she had suppressed her pain, anger and frustration towards him but after his admission, there was no longer a need for her to hold back.

"How-," she blinked and could feel her tears forming. "How could you fucking do this to me?"

He was taken aback by her swearing but quickly recovered. "You shouldn't have asked me that question," he pointed at her and then sighed. "I'm happy with where we're at…why do we need to change it?"

"Now you tell me this?! Well you're three years too late."

"I didn't start this-."

She unfolded her arms and pointed to herself, "Don't try to pin this one me.

"Last night, I read my journals from high school and college and you know what I realized? You haven't changed AT ALL since then. In over ten years, you're still the same person," her vision became blurred due to her oncoming tears.

"And that's a bad thing?" He defensively replied.

"Yes. Because as I read I noticed how I changed for you…and it was for the worst.

"I used-I used to have dreams," she hollered. "I gave up scholarships to the best art schools in New York and Boston, for you! All because of you!" She cried out and released her tears. Sobbing, she screamed, "And I wake up every morning regretting all the choices that I've made and I hate it…I fucking hate it!"

"Oh, so this is all my fault," he shouted. "I told you that if you left Scranton, we'd be over and you knew that! I didn't make you choose me!" He said trying to convince himself. "So don't try to put all this bullshit on me, Pam!"

She sniffled. "No, it isn't all you. I shouldn't have stayed with you for so long…only because I was scared to be alone. You're all that I've ever known and the thought of living my life without you frightened me," her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. No matter how painful it was, she knew that she had to get the words out. "But now, I'm not afraid anymore, Roy."

The conviction in her voice terrified him. "Pam," he stepped closer to her and tried to take her into his arms.

"No!" She pushed him away. "You're fine with peaking in high school and you don't want more in life…but I do. And, I know that I deserve better than you, than this."

Roy did the unexpected, he went to his knees.

She gasped when he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pressed his head against her stomach. The remote dropped to the floor.

"Pam," his voice was quivering. "Don't do this…not after all these years and what we've been through," he shook his head. "I can't-I can't imagine my life without you," he told her.

Her eyes closed and she absorbed the significance behind his gesture. It took all her strength for her to not give in and comfort him. For a moment, her hands remained at her sides. Then, she pried his hands off her thighs.

He looked up at her with blue pleading eyes.

The sight of him at her feet, begging her to stay; it almost weakened her. "Well, I can and that's why I can't be with you anymore," she whimpered. "You have a week to move out."

He stood up. "No," he shook his head. "This house is half mine." He said trying to strengthen his tone.

"No, it isn't," she firmly stated. "My great aunt gave it to me and it's in my name." She stepped back. "Just leave."

He stared at her with great grief and anger. "I'll be at my brother's," he stormed out of the house.

On her couch, she held her face and wept, filling the quiet house with her sobs of sorrow and relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Wads of used tissues spilled over the edge of the small waste basket. Another one was added after Pam wiped away her tears. Sniffling, she grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. After a few minutes, she pressed the off button. The refrigerator's low constant humming reverberated through the empty house.

A deep groan escaped from her mouth when she laid back. The soft pillow cushioned her head from the sofa's hard armrest. In one movement she shifted to her side and eyed the cordless phone on the coffee table.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking of Roy. In a matter of minutes she had somehow managed to end their ten year relationship. Unlike her dreams, it was filled with anger and proved to be extremely difficult. Every hour that passed she fought the urge to call him, to take back her words; but she knew that couldn't. Nothing could be taken back.

As terrified as she was, she couldn't help but feel a great amount of relief. Roy had always been her antagonist because she had allowed him to be. Now, he was gone and she was free. Even though the unknown scared her, through her tears and heartache she could feel the exhilaration slowly growing within her.

* * *

Michael sat behind his desk and drank from his self purchased "Worlds Best Boss" coffee mug. After he set the mug to his right, he looked into the camera.

"I know, usually everyone around has a case of 'Mondays' on Mondays and… for the entire week," he quickly said. "Not today and not this week because we have a celebrity coming in, a literary giant, Christina So. She has sold millions of novels and critics love her. I haven't read any of her books BUT I've heard good things." He tipped his head forehead and wore a cocky expression.

"I don't mean to brag but I am a vorceious reader. I mean I can go through a _MAD_ magazine like that," he snapped his fingers to illustrate his point. "The same goes for _Stuff_ and _Maxim_ …along with _Newsweek_. I can't go a week without my _Newsweek,_" he lied with a nervous laugh. "Although…it does take me awhile to get through a George Carlin or Dave Barry book.

:Anyway, Ms. So is working on a new novel and she is going to observe myself and the other Dunder-Mifflinites for a week. To get the feel of office life in a small town like Scranton. At least that's what Jan told me in her phone calls and e-mails to me this past week and this morning. She also told me to be on my best behavior. It sounded like she was getting a visit from 'Aunt Flow' if you know what I mean," he winked at the camera.

* * *

Pam kept her eyes on the computer monitor as Jim came over and leaned on her desk.

"Hey," he said taking a red jelly bean from the communal jar.

"Hi," she met his stare.

"Rough weekend?"

She was slightly taken aback. "What?"

"I don't know, you seem a bit stressed. Are you okay?"

Looking into his eyes she saw his concern for her. "I just didn't get enough sleep." Her statement wasn't untrue, it was just edited. "Thanks for asking though," she grinned.

"You're welcome." He looked at Michael's office. "I see that Michael is talking to Jan."

"How'd you know?"

"The blinds are down."

"You know him too well," she quipped.

"Which makes me very sad," he said with a hint of a smile.

"It's their second call…this morning."

"Must be something big."

"Must be," she added.

"I gotta head back," he motioned to the ringing phone on his desk.

"Ok," she quietly said as he turned his back to her. She kept his eyes on him longer than she had intended.

* * *

Turning her attention to the door, Pam waited a moment and watched a young woman enter. From her desk, she could tell that the visitor was Asian and in her early twenties. As she neared the desk Pam's mouth opened a bit; she was beautiful. Her skin was a light mocha color and her heart shaped face was framed with thick black shoulder length hair. Dressed in a black pinstriped suit she looked professional yet appropriately dressed for her age. She greeted Pam with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Christina So," she offered her hand.

"The author," Pam replied as she accepted. "Michael is taking a call right now, it shouldn't take long. You can wait on the couch," she kindly suggested.

Chris tilted her head to the side and her dark almond eyes sparkled. "You must be Pam."

"Yes, how did you.." she noticed her looking at Jim, his back was to them.

"I'm sorry but I need to do something," she headed towards Jim and the cameraman followed.

She quietly went behind him and waited until he finished his call. Cupping the back of his ears with her hands she repeatedly bent them back and forth.

"Fly away, Dumbo, fly away!" She half shouted and half laughed.

Pam covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing while Dwight unashamedly cackled.

Chuckling, Jim got out of his chair and hugged her slim body. "Still using the Dumbo ears, pathetic! Liver lips," he let go of her. At 6'3, he dwarfed her by exactly one foot.

"I'd rather have big lips than those wings you call ears," she quipped.

"Very weak. I thought you were supposed come tomorrow?"

"I lied," she looked thoughtfully into his eyes. "Are we…ya know, after our last phone call?"

He waved her off. "It's forgotten."

"This isn't a place to fraternize with friends, Jim," Dwight said from his desk.

"You're Dwight," she said knowingly.

He stood up, folded his arms and stared at her warily. "And who are you?"

"Ignore him," Jim said as he began to guide her to Pam's desk.

Michael burst out of his office. "Look who's here! And wow," he glanced at the camera and then turned his attention back to Chris. He bent down and kissed her hand. "Muy bonita, senorita."

She looked at Jim with a confused and slightly shocked expression. He simply shrugged at her.

* * *

Together, Chris and Jim sat next to each other in the conference room. They patiently waited for the cameraman and the producer to set up.

"Well, that wasn't the first time someone wrongly assumed that I was Latin or Spanish," she said looking into the camera.

"Remember that time when my cousin Julie actually thought that you were French?" Jim chuckled a little.

"How could I not? Despite the fact that I speak perfect English and never once said I was, she assumed so," she dropped her shoulders. "I guess Cambodians look a lot like the French."

"And Latinos or Spaniards."

"Exactly," she smiled. "God, I can't believe you still remember that?"

He sighed. "I have a great memory. Besides we've known each since…"

"Seventeen years. You and Sam were ten when we first moved into the house next to yours."

"Wow, it's really been that long?"

"Yep," she scoffed and turned to the camera. "I was six and I was the tag along little sister."

"Yeah, you used to chase me around with that long sharp stick. Like a dwarf cave woman. Ow!" He laughed when she playfully slapped his arm. "You do realize that you do not hit like a girl, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was jealous of you and Sam. And you were lucky I wasn't allowed to play with matches because I would have turned it into a tiki torch."

* * *

Chris followed Michael into his office and sat across from him. She turned on her tape recorder and set it on his desk. With her small notebook and pen in hand, she looked at him.

"I've always wanted to meet someone from Colombia," he said with a big smile.

She glanced at the camera to her right and then back at him. "Actually, both my parents are Cambodian," she kindly explained. "They came to America in the 70's."

His eyes green eyes briefly became large with humiliation. "That was a test and you passed with flying colors, my lady," he said with a mock English accent. "So, where in South America is Cambodia located?"

Chris looked at him in disbelief. Everything that Jim had told her about Michael proved to be true.

"Um, Cambodia is in Southeast Asia, it borders Thailand, Laos and Vietnam."

Michael hid his embarrassment with smug smile and a lie. "You passed it again!" He wagged his finger at her. "You writers, you're a brainy bunch," he tapped the side of his temple with his forefinger.

"I suppose…" Her voice trailed off.

* * *

With his thumb and forefinger, Michael played with his British flag while talking to the camera. "I consider myself the master of knowing a person's race/ethnicity but no one is perfect. Plus her eyes aren't that…" He stopped himself mid sentence. "Can you blame me? Between us," he leaned forward, "she does have little extra junk in the trunk and badunkadunk, if ya know what I mean. Not many Asians are endowed in that area."

* * *

"It must be lonely," he looked at with her a sympathetic expression.

"Excuse me?"

"Being a writer, it must be a solitary life. You probably don't even have a boyfriend," his grin was a bit flirtatious.

She decided to have a little fun with him. "You're right, I don't."

He knowingly nodded. "It's a shame."

With a deadpan expression, she answered, "I have a girlfriend."

Stunned yet intrigued, Michael perked up in his seat and curiously tipped his head to right. "Really?"

"Yes, Sarah. She's my life partner," she kept her expression blank. "Sometimes, we take long luxurious baths together before making sweet, sweet love."

His eyes were large and his mouth formed into an "o".

She broke into a smile. "Michael, I'm kidding!"

A loud and boisterous laugh came from him. "Oh man, you had me going there for a second."

"I'm engaged," she held out her left hand.

"Wow, now that is a rock! Who's the lucky guy, Donald Trump?" He joked.

She feigned a small laugh. "Kevin Tyson, he's the creator of _The Pub_, it's a comedy on HBO."

"I love that show! Whenever I have one of those free preview weekends, I always watch it. Sounds like you got yourself a catch there." He winked. "You look a little young, how old are you?"

Pam entered holding a sheet of paper. "Michael, you got a fax from corporate."

"That can wait," he accepted the paper and set it aside. "Pam, did you know that Chris is engaged too?"

"No," Pam simply said.

"And she's..how old are you again?"

"I'm twenty-three," Chris answered.

"Talk about a coincidence! Pam, weren't you that age when you got engaged to Roy?"

Hesitantly, Pam said, "I was twenty-two…"

"Three years later," Michael added. "Chris, how long have you been betrothed?"

She sensed Pam's discomfort. "Michael, that's not really important-."

"Oh come on!" He whined.

"Three months," she blurted out. "The wedding's in July."

"Three months, bet you wish you were Chris right now, huh Pam?" Michael teased her.

Pam briefly looked down at her feet and said, "I have to get back to work," she exited the office.

"Ooohh, someone's sensitive," he joked. "Come on, let me introduce you around," he pushed his chair back.

"Michael, you don't have to-."

"What kind of host would I be if I didn't?"

"Um, ok," she reluctantly followed him.

The cameraman trailed them as they entered the office's "bullpen".

* * *

"I met everyone today," Chris crossed her legs as she spoke. "Everyone seems nice. Jim was right though, especially about Dwight and Pam. There's this saying, 'Stranger than fiction' yeah, that definitely applies to Dwight."

* * *

Chris came over to Jim's desk and leaned against its right side.

"What's up?" She asked while holding her bottled water.

"Nothing much," he leaned back in his chair and yawned.

"As usual," she kidded. "Ow," she pulled back her right sleeve revealing a bruise the size of a golf ball on her forearm.

"Ouch, how'd you get that," he gently took a hold of her arm and examined the bruise.

From her desk, Pam admired Jim's brotherly gesture.

"A battle wound," she covered her arm with the sleeve. "From sparring; kickboxing."

"I have battle wounds," Dwight interjected.

"Paper cuts don't count as battle wounds, Dwight," her smile was playful. She unscrewed the bottle's cap.

Jim laughed and from his desk, he also heard Pam chuckle.

Dwight's cherub face wore a humorless expression. "I am student of karate, which is more difficult and more respected than kickboxing."

"I wouldn't go that far, Dwight. Chris is also a second degree black belt, Tae Kwon Do."

"Jim, don't turn this workplace into an office of lies," Dwight said as he glared at Jim with his blue beady eyes.

"He's not," Chris answered. "My uncle has been my instructor since I was seven."

"Prove it." He folded his arms.

"Really, Dwight? After what happened with you and Michael at the dojo?" Jim intercepted. "I mean, I've seen Chris take down guys twice her size without even breaking a sweat."

"Besides," Chris began to speak, "I don't think corporate would like it if I killed one of their salesmen, especially on my first day." She turned towards Michael office and began drinking from her bottled water.

"Fine," he picked up his pen. "Since you claim to have a black belt that means you should have-." He threw the pen towards her head and stared in awe as she effortlessly caught the pen while still drinking. "Reflexes like a cat," he finished his sentence.

After screwing the cap back on, she turned to him. "Obviously."

"That was awesome," Kevin said as he walked by.

"Thank you, Kevin," Chris smiled.

* * *

"Chris, she's awesome," Kevin said to the camera while sitting in the conference room. "I'm not really into books but I think I should checkout some of hers. I wonder if she could teach me some karate moves. Oh and she's hot too." He smiled strangely and nodded.

* * *

Jim leaned in the conference room's doorway and impatiently watched Chris pack her things.

"It's past five, closing time ended minutes ago," he told her.

"Well, wait for me in the parking lot then," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a few."

"Ok, I'll see ya," he rolled out of the doorway.

"Have a good night, Jim," Pam said as she sat at her desk.

"You too, Pam," he said secretly wondering why Roy wasn't there to pick her up.

"Is he still here?" Chris asked as she walked out of the conference room.

"I don't think so, why?" Pam asked.

"Because," she took a photo album from her purse and joined Pam behind the desk. "He'd kill me if he knew I was showing you this."

Covering her mouth with her hand, Pam laughed. "Oh my god, that can't be him!" She stared at the photograph of a teenage Jim.

"Oh it's him all right, he was fourteen and obviously into the gangsta rap scene. Just look at his 'gangsta' Bugs Bunny shirt."

"And his baggy jeans," Pam said with a laugh.

"I guess that answers the question boxers or briefs," she quipped. "He would have gotten Fubu boxers but they were too expensive."

Pam turned the page and curiously looked at the picture. "Who's that girl with him?"

Chris waited a moment before answering. "That's Carrie."

"Ex-girlfriend?"

She nodded, "His first girlfriend and heartbreak."

"Really?"

"Yep. They had been friends since preschool and it had always been obvious to everyone that they liked each other. Finally, during their freshmen year he asked her out and they started dating," her gaze went to her lap.

The sadness in her voice caused Pam to lean in closer. "What happened?"

Her eyes met Pam's stare. "During their freshmen year, everything fell apart. Carrie cheated on him…with a lot of guys, including the captain of the football team." Her tongue clicked against the roof of her mouth. "The bitch tried to blame it on Jim, saying that he was too much of a nice guy and that they should have never started dating."

"Poor Jim," she sympathized.

"He was devastated. She tried to get back with him after things went south with the football captain but he didn't take her back. He never spoke to her again. It's not something he likes to talk about," she sighed. "Don't get me wrong, he's had plenty of female friends since then, all of them platonic, but…Carrie burned him. So, he never any of them let them get too close. I used to think that he'd never fall for one of his friends ever again. "

Pam looked at Chris and knew why she was confiding in her.

With a knowing stare, Chris closed the photo album and said, "I just thought you should know."

"Thanks, for telling me," she touched her shoulder and gave her a closed mouth smile.

* * *

The keys jingled as Jim unlocked his car doors. He was about to open the driver's side door when he heard Roy call out to him.

"Halpert, we need to talk," Roy yelled.

He turned to face him. "About what?"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Jim. I know Pam told you what happened this weekend," he stepped closer to him.

From his firm tome, Jim sensed this conversation wouldn't be civil. He shook his head. "She didn't."

Roy gave him a sarcastic snicker. "The wedding's off. She kicked me out…it's over."

Jim looked at Roy and let his words sink in. His dream had come true but he concealed his happiness and said, "I didn't know, man. I swear."

"Yeah well, I got to thinking why. I heard this rumor that you used to have a crush on her but I brushed it off, because I thought you were a nice guy." He closed the gap between. "Then, Lonny told me that he saw you two having dinner a few nights back."

"It was nothing," he leaned against his car feeling Roy's anger.

"Bullshit. You almost had me fooled with that nice guy act of yours," his face was mere inches away.

Jim looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry that you and Pam are over." He lied. "But nothing has ever happened between us, we're just friends."

"Oh come on, Halpert!" He shouted. "You sleep with her and a few days later she calls off the wedding? And you expect me to believe that it was some kind of coincidence?"

"We didn't sleep together." Jim calmly explained. "You know that Pam isn't that kind of person. So don't blame me," he tried to turn away but failed when Roy took a hold of his shoulder.

"Then tell me why she broke up with me."

"I don't have time for this," he tried to turn away again.

Roy shoved him. "Tell me!"

"Don't touch me," he warned him

"I'll do whatever I want," he shoved him again.

"Just stop." Jim clenched his jaw.

"Not until you tell me the tru-."

"You're an asshole!" He felt liberated. "You don't appreciate her AT ALL! For three years you've stringed her along, treating her like a doormat and now you're actually blaming me for your breakup?"

His eyes became narrow and he balled his right fist before launching it towards Jim's face…and missed. Jim moved his head to left and punched him in the stomach hearing him groan. As Roy stumbled back, he grabbed Jim by the coat taking him down. The rest of their fight felt like a painfully slow haze, blows were thrown and taken as they rolled around on the pavement.

* * *

The cameraman ran after Pam as she entered the parking lot.

"Hey!" Pam yelled out as she went over to them. "Stop it!" Using all her strength, she pushed Roy to the ground. "Come on," she offered her hand to Jim and he accepted.

"Thanks," he said with a bleeding lip.

"Are you all right?" She touched the unmarked side of his face.

He simply nodded.

"Let's go inside."

"Pam!" Roy called out as he watched them in utter shock.

Disgusted, she glared at him as took Jim's hand and led him inside.

Jim suppressed his joy while letting her lead the way. She had chosen him, confirming what he had always denied.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked as she set the first aid kit on Pam's desk.

"I'll be fine."

Her mobile phone rang. "I have to take this. Jim?"

"Chris, I'll live, ok?"

She nodded and disappeared into the conference room.

Dipping some gauze into her teapot, she looked at him. "I think you might have broken his nose."

"I didn't start it," he replied.

"I know," she brought the wet gauze to his face. "Don't worry, the water's tepid." She gently pressed it against his bleeding lower lip. He hissed in pain. "Sorry."

"It's all right," he waited a beat. "You broke up with him?"

Her hazel eyes became solemn. "This past Saturday," she took a moment to hold an ice pack to his forehead. "He never intended on marrying me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Truth be told, it was long overdue. There are a million reasons. But…I just wasn't happy, not just with him."

"I understand…it must be hard."

"It was and still is. But it's what I need to do," she let him hold the gauze to his lip. "Today, I was looking around corporate's website and they have this design training program…it might lead to a job in their graphics design department."

"You should do it," he told her. "You'd be great."

She smiled. "I will," she replied with quiet conviction. "I don't think I've ever been this scared and excited in my entire life."

He nodded in agreement. "I can only imagine."

"I just need to take this time and find out who I am…without being someone's girlfriend or fiancé."

"Oh," he said with understanding eyes.

Her gentle hand rested on the side of his face. "Maybe then, I can be with a good man because I'll ready for him."

They locked eyes and shared a silent understanding.

"Jim?" Chris walked over to him.

Reluctantly, Pam removed her hand and stepped back.

"We should get going," he told Chris.

"I'll drive," she nodded. "It was great meeting you, Pam."

"Likewise," her grin was genuine. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Bye," he said to her. He took the ice pack off his forehead and returned it to the first-aid kit.

"Come on street fighter," Chris hooked arms with him and together, they walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

On the large television screen in front of them, Will Ferrell beat a cowbell with great fervor causing his stomach to shake and in background Christopher Walken bobbed his head to the music. Reckless laughter came from Chris as she sat on the couch next to Jim. When her laughter died down she looked at him. Although his eyes watched the screen, he was obviously in deep thought.

Her head tilted to the right. "I wonder who you're thinking about…."

He shook his head. "Hmm?"

"You were flinking," she used their made up word for being lost in thought.

"I'm not allowed to flink?"

"I didn't say that," she lowered the television volume. "So, how did it feel? Hitting him?"

He stared into his eyes and for a moment, he considered lying to her. "It was great," he half laughed, half smiled.

"I bet! For once you gave into your guy instincts."

"I know and…all those years of just seeing him treat her like crap just came at me, ya know? I knew it was wrong but God, it felt right," his hands balled for a brief moment. "But seeing Pam, push him off me…it was surreal."

Her plump lips curled into a half smile. "Well, she did choose the right guy."

"Not now," he warned her.

"Jim, you can't tell me you weren't happy when she chose you over him?"

He opened his mouth but then clamped it shut.

"That's what I thought," she said with a cheeky smile. "So, how long are you going to wait before you take her to the supply closet and make sweet Halpert love to her?"

"Halpert love?" He asked while successfully keeping his face straight.

"You heard me."

"And how is 'Halpert love' different than regular lovemaking?"

"Not that I would know-."

"Obviously," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It must be special for various reasons. First, you are a tower of a man and only four women have experienced it."

His eyebrows furrowed, "How do you know my number!"

She waved him off. "Sam's my only brother, and he's gay…which would also make my only sister or would I be his hag? Anyway, there are no secrets between us."

"Great," he half groaned.

Chris put a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's great that you're not some dirty manwhore," she told him. "There are not many guys today that can count all the women they've been with on one hand…unless they're gay or super strict Christians, of course you don't belong to any of those groups." She heard him sigh. "I know three of the four were serious girlfriends and that the fourth was your first one night stand."

"And my last. It just not worth it if…there's no connection," his hazel eyes captivated her.

"Wow, I don't how Pam does it," she shook her head, "especially with those puppy dog eyes."

He gave her a doubtful look. "This whole day…including this conversation, it's just hard to believe."

"Oh Jim, you're just so sweet it's almost sickening."

He looked down and laughed.

Her arms hung loosely around his neck and he turned to her. "All kidding aside, Pam would be crazy to not be with you. You're handsome, funny, and smart, the list goes on. And you're a great guy with a good heart."

He was moved by her words. "Thanks," he hugged her.

"You're welcome," she kissed the side of his face. "I'm gonna turn in."

"It's only 10:30."

"Yeah, but Conan, _The Daily Show_ and _The Colbert Report_ are reruns tonight. Besides, after the fight today I cannot wait to see how everyone is going to be like tomorrow," she stood up.

"Oh God," he said realizing how fast gossip travels at the office.

"Tomorrow is going to be the worst of it, and Michael."

"Maybe I should just call in sick," he told her.

"That wouldn't be fair to me but most of all to Pam. She'd have to deal with everyone," Chris said as she went over to the staircase.

He nodded. "You're right."

"Are you sure that Mark is fine with me sleeping in his bed?"

"Yes, I asked before him and his girlfriend left for their vacation. And I changed the sheets."

"Thanks. Night," she went upstairs.

"Night!" He called out to her.

* * *

Around the water cooler, Oscar, Kevin and Creed whispered about the fight between Jim and Roy.

"Someone told me that Jim and Pam were sleeping together and Roy found out!" Oscar said before taking a sip from his cup.

"I heard that they were doing it on her desk and that's how he caught them," Kevin added. "And that Roy beat up Jim so bad that he put him in the hospital."

"Wow…who are Roy and Pam, again?" Creed asked as he looked at both of them.

* * *

Oscar looked into the camera and spoke.

"I also heard that Pam chose Jim over Roy. If that's true then she made the right choice because Jim is better man of the two. He's funny, almost everyone here likes him and he's better looking than Roy-," he paused. "I mean, if I were Pam, a woman, I'd definitely choose him," he said while shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "Are we finished?"

* * *

Taking a deep breathe, Pam prepared herself before opening the door and stepping into the office. Although she kept her eyes on her desk as she removed her coat, she could feel their eyes on her and could hear their low whispers. When she sat down behind her desk, she saw the kitchen and decided to fill her teapot.

The blinds lightly tapped against glass window when she closed the kitchen's door. No one else was in the room as she filled her teapot and she hoped that it would stay that way. No such luck.

"Oh my God, Pam!" Kelly said in her high voice as she entered. "Everyone's talking about what happened yesterday!"

"Really?" She asked with great hesitation as she placed the teapot in the microwave and set the time.

"Well yeah! I mean, two guys were fighting over you! For your love and honor, I'm like so jealous," her voice grew higher in pitch. "It's so Victorian."

"Um," Pam looked at microwave and prayed for it to ring, it didn't. "Kelly, it wasn't like…."

"Pam," she tilted her head to the right, "everyone knows that you two have always had a thing for each other. It's so obvious!"

Her eyes went to the microwave again, mere seconds had passed. Then, she let Kelly's words sink in, Phyllis, Angela….but everyone? Were their feelings for one another that apparent?

"Everyone?"

Nodding, Kelly said, "Pretty much. I think you made an awesome move by choosing Jim. He's sooo cute!" She leaned forewarned. "So, are you two already..ya know, dating?"

She took a moment to consider how much she wanted to divulge. Knowing Kelly, whatever she told her would travel around the office within minutes.

"Oh, no. I mean, he's a good guy but right now I just need to focus on me." There was one minute left on the microwave, it would be the most agonizing sixty seconds of her life.

Kelly's dark eyes stared at Pam in admiration. "That's so awesome. If it were me, I couldn't wait! I always thought that you two would be so cute together but I totally understand where you're coming from," she beamed.

"Thanks," she went over to the cabinet and took out two Lipton tea packets.

"No problem, so how long are you gonna wait? Or are you waiting for him to make a move?"

"I'm just taking it day-by-day," her eyes went to the microwave; twenty seconds.

"Cool," she nodded. "Could you name your first daughter Kelly?"

"Uh," her mouth formed into an "o".

"Kidding!" Kelly laughed and lightly tapped Pam's arm. "But you should seriously consider it because you two would have the cutest kids!"

Pressing her lips together, Pam nodded.

Ten seconds.

"I wonder what you'll do with all your wedding stuff," she continued. "Since there isn't going to be one, I guess you could keep the veil and the dress…but the engagement gifts!"

Five seconds.

"Although I don't think Roy would really care, I mean, it's not like he deserves anything. He did make you wait three years. Wow, I mean, I don't know how you did it! I would have left after the first year. OH! Could I be a bridesmaid when you and Jim get married! Please Pam, please, please…"

The microwave's abrupt beeping was heaven to Pam's ears.

"I have to get that," she told her. Her hazel eyes became watered when she held the extremely warm teapot. There was no time to wait for it to cool down; she had to get out of there; albeit, with slightly burnt hands.

"Will you think about it!"

"Sure, I have to get back," she quickly left the kitchen.

"Ok, no pressure though!" Kelly called out while wearing a broad but oblivious smile.

* * *

Upon entering the office, Jim avoided his co-workers stares as he removed his coat and then sat at his desk. Dread overcame him when Dwight wheeled over.

"Question: Did you use the karate moves I taught you to dispatch Roy yesterday?" He adjusted his glasses.

"Dwight, you didn't teach me anything," he turned on his computer.

"Wrong, you saw me fight Michael."

"So did everyone here and ya know what they learned?"

He perked up in his seat.

"Absolutely nothing," he picked up his phone and began dialing one of his client's numbers.

He slouched in his chair. "Well, at least I know how to keep my relationships at work strictly professional," he glanced at Pam and then smirked at him.

"Yeah, right," he tipped his head in Angela's direction. "I thought guys stopped giving their girlfriends hickeys in high school."

A loud snort came from Pam; she cupped her mouth and nose with her hand.

"What?" Dwight asked wearing a shocked yet guilty expression.

"Dwight, you're the last person that should be telling me how to keep my work relationships professional." His smile was coy.

Speechless, he got up from his desk and went straight to the men's room.

"I see you met your daily quota of pissing off Dwight," Chris said while walking over to his desk.

Nodding in agreement, he replied, "Yet, I'm not satisfied." He looked in Pam's direction and saw her nod of approval. "Now I am."

* * *

"No, I don't know what Jim is talking about," Dwight defensively said as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen. "Hickeys…some people prefer to call them love bites," when he saw the camera zoom in on his face, he shook his head. "Not that I would know."

He folded his arms. "I should look into his medical history to see if delusions are a symptom of anal fissures-wait, no, that was Kevin who had that."

Unbeknownst to Dwight, Kevin stood at the kitchen's back door and glared at him through the blinds.

"Oh I heard him," Kevin said to the camera as he pressed his back against the refrigerator. "If I didn't need this job I'd definitely beat his face or I'd probably sit on him." His eyes lit up. "Maybe I could get Chris to beat him for me. No, she doesn't want to get kicked out of here before Friday. It would be _awesome_ if that happened."

* * *

Alone in the conference room, Chris typed her notes on her laptop. Just as she saved the document on her zip disk, she heard a gentle knocking and looked at the open door.

"Hi," Phyllis sweetly said. "Um, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I was wondering if you could sign this?" She held up a copy of Chris's latest novel. "If you don't want to-."

"I'd love to," she motioned to herself, "come in, Phyllis."

"Ok," she smiled, "you remember my name?" She took the seat to Chris's left.

"I never forget a face and the name that goes with it," she opened the book but then closed it. "If you don't mind, I'd like to keep this."

"Really, for what?"

"Well, I just want this to be a bit more personal. I'll give it back to you at the end of the week, I promise," she smiled brightly.

"Oh go right ahead, I'd be honored," she put her hand over her heart. Her blue eyes sparkled. "I love your work."

"Thanks," she graciously accepted her compliment. "But that's not the only reason you came in here."

"It is," Phyllis said in an unconvincing tone.

"Phyllis, it'll just be between us."

She leaned forward and meekly said, "Well….you _are_ the only one that saw the fight."

A closed mouth smile spread across her face. "Of course, except everyone here seems to know a different version of it. So, are you on Team Jim or Team Roy?"

A light snicker came from her. "Jim, he's such a good guy and he's handsome…," she dreamily smiled but then panicked. "But don't tell my boyfriend, Bob."

Chris laughed, "Your secret dies with me."

"Good. So, who won?"

"Well, Roy has a broken nose but I think the fact that Pam shoved him and chose Jim will stay with him long after his wounds have healed."

Her blue eyes grew large and her mouth curled into a broad smile. "Pam made the right choice."

"Absolutely. You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell him to take her to the supply closet and just get at it. Yes, there are challenges like the risk of getting paper cuts in strange places and his height but I assume Pam thinks he's well worth the climb."

Blushing, Phyllis giggled, "Oh my."

Angela appeared in the doorway and made no effort to hide her displeasure towards them. She loudly cleared her throat before giving Phyllis an icy stare.

The smile faded from Phyllis face. "I should get back to my desk," she stood up and saw Angela disappear from the corner of her eye. "It was great talking to you though."

"The pleasure's mine," she nodded wearing a content look.

Phyllis's smile returned and she waved to Chris before leaving.

* * *

With his hands in his pockets, Michael left his office and leaned against Jim's desk. He whistled and pointed to Jim's bottom lip.

"Now THAT is a battle wound, I can't imagine what you did to Roy," Michael guffawed and playfully punched his arm.

Jim gave the camera an exasperated glance. "Yeah, um, can we not talk about that?"

"Oh come on, you were just fighting for your fair lady's hand, right Pam?"

The camera went to her flushed face. "I've-I've gotta get these faxes to Toby," she quickly headed towards the kitchen.

From behind him, Chris cupped his shoulder and said, "Michael, can I talk you for a minute…in private?"

"Sure," he walked into the conference room.

Jim mouthed "Thanks" to her.

She nodded and closed the door.

* * *

"It's true, Pam and Roy broke up," Jim dropped his shoulders as he leaned in the break room's doorway. "The wedding's off." Although his expression was deadpan his eyes lit up after revealing the news.

"For some reason Roy confronted me about it in the parking lot yesterday. We exchanged a couple of choice words and before I knew it, we were fighting. That's pretty much it."

"So, what's on your mind?" Michael asked as he watched her close the blinds then turn off her microphone pack. He obeyed her when she motioned for him to do the same.

"I wanna buy lunch for everyone and I want it to be a surprise," she whispered. "I mean, it's the least I could do for being a fly on their wall." She held up a stuck of menus, "I printed these from Ms. Jean Marie's House last night so everyone can take their orders."

"Really?" He thought about his co-workers favoring someone other than him. "How about I pick up bill on this one?"

"Michael," she looked at him with sympathetic eyes, "when I when visited the corporate offices, I did some research…I know your salary. Please, let me get this one, I insist," she touched his hand.

He hid his embarrassment by laughing nervously. "Come on, it's not like you're a millionaire?"

Her eyes stared into his and answered his question.

"Really!" He incredulously asked. "You? A writer?"

"My work sells really well," she looked at him uncomfortably. "I have the greatest fans."

"Apparently. God, you could buy me if you wanted," he half laughed and half groaned. "Although I know I'm handsome enough, I'm not a manwhore. I can't be bought," his tone was adamant.

She humored him and gave him an understanding nod, "That's good to know, Michael."

* * *

After returning to her desk, Pam glanced at him before picking up her phone and dialing his number.

"Hello?" Jim asked.

"Hey," she replied.

His eyes briefly went to her. "Is this necessary?"

"Well, everyone's been talking about what happened yesterday. I figured this would be easier for us," she shrugged.

He loved her cleverness. "Good idea,"

"Thanks," her smile was brief. "So…how's your face?"

"Do you always start conversations this way?"

She snickered. "No, only this one. I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks, it doesn't hurt." He motioned his head at the conference room. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"Me too. They're coming out; I'll talk to ya later."

"Later," he agreed before hanging up.

"Dunder-Mifflinites," Michael called out. "I'd like to make an announcement-."

Chris interrupted him. "Michael has decided to extend your lunch break to an hour and he's treating!"

Michael looked at Chris in shock.

As everyone in the office thanked Michael from their desks, Chris leaned into him and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm still picking up the tab. Just graciously take the credit."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Everyone just write your name on the menu and circle what you want. Ryan, could you help Chris hand out the menus?"

"All right," Ryan said as he got up from his seat.

"Where are we ordering from?" Phyllis asked.

"Ms. Jean Marie's House, they serve ssooooul food, right Stanley?" Michael foolishly asked.

"Excuse me?" Stanley said with a stone face.

"Well, I figured you'd know something about it.." he sheepishly said.

"And why is that?" He folded his arms.

Unsure of what to say, Michael looked at him blankly.

"My wife and I go to Ms. Jean Marie's every Sunday, but I wasn't going to let Michael know that," Stanley confessed to the camera. "He just likes to dig himself into the deepest hole…everyday. And I don't mind watching."

* * *

When Ryan came over, Michael released a sigh of relief and slapped his arm.

"What?" Ryan asked as he accepted the menus from Chris.

"Did ya know that Chris is Cambodian? And pop quiz, where is Cambodia located?"

"Southeast Asia," he replied.

Michael blinked, "Well, someone passed geography."

"Michael," Phyllis interjected, "it's been in the news for the past few years because of Angelina Jolie."

"She's right! That's where Angelina got her cute Mohawk baby!" Kelly said as she stood at Pam's desk and stapled a stack of papers.

"So Stanley, I guess you and Chris have something to talk about," Michael nodded.

"Michael, Africa is a continent and Cambodia is a country in Asia," Stanley explained.

"Well duh!" Michael exclaimed. "Everyone's knows that!"

"Except you," Stanley flatly replied.

"Michael," Pam called out. "Todd Packer is on line one."

He thanked God for his best friend's call, "I'll take that in my office," he quickly left the room.

Like a true gentleman, Ryan opened the kitchen's door for Chris. She kindly thanked him. As they crossed through the kitchen, she turned to him.

"Thanks for helping me," she said.

He shrugged, "It's nothing. With Michael, I don't have a choice." He opened the back door for her.

She stepped past him without saying a word.

"Hey guys," Toby greeted them with his soft voice. "What brings you two here?"

"Michael's treating everyone for lunch and we need to take your order," Chris said as she handed him a menu.

"Oh, that's nice of him," he replied making no effort to hide his quiet shock.

"Just circle what you want and write your name," Ryan told him.

"Ok," he used his pen and after a few moments, he returned the menu to her. "There."

Before Chris could reply Michael appeared from behind her.

"Hey you two!" He shouted. "What are you doing back here? Not hanging out with the cool kids, I see," he laughed.

"We're taking Toby's order," she answered giving Toby a sympathetic look.

"Why? He's a divorced guy; he probably has a TV dinner for lunch. Lunch for one and ONLY one. A single serving meal for a very single and lonely man," he cackled.

Toby gave him a deadpan look.

Chris began speaking before Michael could continue. "Michael, what do you have to tell us?"

"Oh Pam and Jim are going to pick up the food and Ryan, can you man the phones. But not in a Brokeback Mountain sort of way," he paused, "which is a GREAT film. Nothing wrong with gay cowboys," he smiled at the camera.

"Yeah, I can handle the phones," Ryan replied.

"I'll do it," Chris offered. "It'll be a nice change."

Ryan mentally thanked her. "Sure."

"Great!" Michael clasped his hands together before heading towards the kitchen.

After stretching her legs, Chris crossed her ankles and looked at her reflection in the camera's lens. She began speaking when the producer sat next to the camera.

"I think I learned a lot just from taking everyone's orders. Like Oscar and my brother Sam wear the same cologne, although I'm sure that's not the only similarity that they share. But Meredith asked me if Ms. Jean Marie served liquor…which they don't since it's a family restaurant. And Angela is a vegetarian which surprised me because I thought she only got her sustenance from devouring souls, specifically Phyllis's." She cocked her head to the right and smiled when she saw the producer suppressing his laughter.

"Look at her," Michael said fondly to Dwight as they leaned in his office's doorway and watched Chris at her desk. "She's like the Cambodian version of Pam."

"Dunder-Mifflin, this is Chris," she answered in a sweet tone.

"And she's not downer when she answers the phone," Michael added.

"Hi, Jan! How are you?" She glanced at Michael who was heading towards her.

Toby came up her desk and used the stapler as he watched what happened before him.

"Chris, transfer her to my office," Michael whispered.

"Well that's good! I am doing really well here," Chris looked at Michael but continued speaking. "Yes, everyone has been great."

"Chris, come on!" He threw his hands down like a child.

"Michael has been on his best behavior," she waited a moment. "No, he has not made any offensive comments about my ethnicity."

He fought to keep his voice down. "Give me the phone!"

"Where is he now?"

His hands frantically motioned towards himself.

"Well, he's right in front of me…"

"What? No, no!" He shook his head while madly moving his hands.

"And he's wildly gesturing with his hands…it's actually a bit frightening," she nodded.

"What-what are you doing? Stop! Stop!" He jumped up and down.

"It's almost primitive! I'm afraid that he's a step away from tearing open his shirt to show me how is hairy like animal," she wore a terrified look.

Toby held back his laughter and a small smile touched his mouth.

"Chris, as assistant regional manager I order you to stop," Dwight sternly whispered.

"Dwight, stay out of this!" Michael whispered back.

"Oh Jan, I was just pulling your leg." Chris smiled at Michael who then leaned against the desk to catch his breath. "Michael is actually picking up and treating his co-workers to lunch. I'm serious. No, he didn't do anything wrong. No, he didn't offend anyone and no one is black mailing him. I swear! Is he using his corporate credit card? I'm pretty sure he isn't. Toby's right here, hold on," she asked him and he told her no. "Nope, according to Toby he isn't. It's coming right out of his wallet."

Michael looked at her in utter disbelief.

"I know it is a very thoughtful, kind and selfless thing of him to do," she said. "Do you want to leave a message for him? Are you sure? All right then, I'll see ya on Saturday. Bye now," she hung up.

His green eyes stared at her expectantly.

"Oh, right, Jan's gonna call you on your cell."

A ringing came from his office and he quickly ran to it.

When he closed his door shut, Toby gave Chris a high five and she gladly accepted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The streets of Scranton were never exciting to look at, but at that moment, Pam needed a distraction. Next to her, Jim strummed his fingers on the steering wheel while he drove. She fought the urge to tell him those three words that she had denied herself for the past three years. As much as she wanted him, she knew that she needed to focus on finding herself before being with him; it just seemed easier said than done.

"Ms. Jean Marie seemed to really like you," he told her.

Keeping her eyes on the window, she answered, "Really?"

"Yeah, what's not to like?" He said with a smile.

"You're too sweet," she looked straight ahead. "How long have you known her?"

"Well, her and my mom went to college together so.."

"Forever."

"Pretty much."

"It was nice of her to put our orders 'on the house'. By the way, where did you put Michael's money?"

"In the charity jar when she wasn't looking. She's a very proud woman," he gently pressed the brake.

"That's what I like about her," she felt the car eased into a stop and stared at the traffic light.

He noticed her avoidance. "Pam?"

"Yes?"

"The cameras aren't here. Look at me," his perfectly peaked lips asked.

Her eyes went to him. "Sorry. It's just hard."

"What is?"

"Come on, Jim. Despite what I told you after the fight…you can't tell me that you haven't thought about us…I have," she confessed.

His eyes went to his lap and then back at her. "Um, I'm actually used to holding back, Pam. I-I had to do it for over three years," he heard his voice quiver and cleared his throat.

Her heart broke a little when she saw his somber expression. She hadn't considered what her relationship with Roy had put him through until that moment.

He saw her eyes fall to her hands and he felt her unspoken guilt. "But now that you're not with him anymore…it's hard. But If I were you, I'd be doing the same thing. It's worth the wait."

His disarming gaze comforted her. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

Pam held his hand and together, they sat in silence letting their senses absorb the moment.

The traffic light turned red.

A car horn sounded.

A deep sigh came from Jim as he let go of her hand and pressed forward.

She turned her attention back to the window.

"The last time I followed my instincts," Jim said breaking silence between them, "I ended up with a fat lip."

"Well, I promise you that won't happen," she felt bold. "Maybe you'll get a couple of scratches on your back."

He didn't know how, but he managed to stop at another traffic light without causing an accident.

"Pamela Beesly, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" His hazel eyes were large while his mouth formed into an open and shocked smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jim," she gave him an innocent look and successfully suppressed the flirtatious smile that pulled at her lips.

He shook his head and chuckled as the traffic light turned green.

* * *

Like a feather, the plastic wrapper sailed down into the waste basket. The counter was cleared. A small but proud smile came across Ryan's face as he treated himself to a stick of string cheese.

"Hey, could you get me one?" Chris kindly asked.

He nearly jumped when he heard her. She hadn't made a single noise upon entering the kitchen.

"Sure," he grabbed an extra cheese stick.

"Thanks Ryan," she peeled back the plastic wrapper.

"You know my name?" He asked doing the same with his string cheese.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Some people here refer to me as 'Temp' or 'Fire guy.'"

"Well, I don't think I've been here long enough to call you by any of your beloved nicknames," she teased.

He took her playful teasing as a compliment. "Thank God."

A light guffaw came from her causing him to smile a bit. "Besides, Ryan suits you better," she bite off the head of the cheese stick.

His droopy eyes widen. "Wow, you just go at it."

"Always have," she said after she finished chewing.

"I was around twelve when I started to."

"Late bloomer."

A light laugh came from his lips. "Yeah, I guess I was."

The camera then zoomed in on the back door where Kelly stood.

"So, I guess Ryan and Chris hit it off," Kelly said with a twinge of sadness in her voice. "I mean, it's not like we were serious, we only went out like twice and…we agreed to just have fun and not be exclusive. It's not like a big deal or anything," she tried to muster a smile but couldn't help letting her face fall into a somber frown. Her doe eyes looked into the camera, "Um, are we done?"

"She thinks that?" Chris asked the producer. "Oh, wow, I mean there's nothing going on between me and Ryan. I'm engaged and Jim told me that Ryan was dating Kelly before I got here. Was she really down?"

"I like Chris," Ryan nodded his head as he leaned in the kitchen's doorway. "She's really easy going and nice. Um, she doesn't talk a mile a minute. And Michael hasn't been talking to me as much…which is never a bad thing," he briefly smiled.

Chris entered Kelly's cubicle and sat in the chair behind her. She wheeled over to her.

"Hey," Chris smiled.

"Hi," Kelly timidly replied as she kept her eyes on the computer screen.

"I just wanted to let you know that I know about you and Ryan."

Kelly lifted her head. "Really?"

"Yeah, Jim told me. I think you two look cute together."

Her smile shined against her dark skin. "Thanks."

"Actually, I can sort of relate. My literary agent introduced me to my fiancé."

She turned towards Chris and leaned forward. "Aww, that's so sweet! So, who's the guy?"

"Kevin Tyson, he's-.."

"Only the creator of the GREATEST show on television!" Kelly excitedly squealed. "Oh my God, I can't believe you're engaged to him! I mean, I am totally obsessed with his show and here I am talking to his fiancé!"

Chris managed to keep her balance when Kelly grabbed her left hand and gawked at her engagement ring.

Gasping, Kelly eyed the ring, "This seriously has to be the biggest and most beautiful engagement ring that I've ever seen! And it's just the right size because it doesn't look gaudy."

"Thanks, he actually designed it himself," she withdrew her hand.

"That is so thoughtful. You have the most awesome life."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far..but I'm so grateful for what I have," she gave her a modest nod.

"I can't wait to get married and have kids. I'm gonna be a total soccer mom but with an SUV with GPS navigation, DVD players, and leather seats," her smile was wistful.

* * *

The succulent juices dripped from the meaty drumstick and slowly traveled down the side of Jim's mouth. Before he could react, he felt a quilted paper towel dabbing away the juicy trail. He didn't need to look to know that it was her, but he did anyway.

"Learn some manners Halpert," Pam quipped as she finished wiping the side of his mouth.

"Thanks, Mom," he playfully shot back while enjoying her doting gesture.

"Very funny," she took her hand away.

From the other side of the lunch table, Oscar wore a half smile and looked at Ryan who responded with a simple shrug.

"Anyway, as Oscar was saying…." Pam said.

"Thank you. So after the movie, Grace and I go back to her place for coffee. And on the drive there she decides to show me pictures of her 'kids'…turns out she has nine cats," Oscar told them.

"Ouch….a blind date with a cat lady, sorry man," Jim sincerely added.

"Oh no, there's more," he paused for dramatic effect. "She named them after all the Jackson kids."

"Wait..like Michael, Janet, Tito and all of them?" Ryan asked.

Nodding, Oscar said, "Yep, all nine. But I didn't want to be rude so we get to her apartment and …."

Pam finished his sentence. "Her cats were waiting to give you the third degree?"

"Worst. Everything in her apartment was all cats! The wallpaper, posters, embroidered pillows, her carpet, throw blankets, the desktop on her computer, cookie jars, oven mitts and even her shower curtain!"

"Oh my God, that's so scary," she said with a slow head shake.

"Tell me about it. I literally walked into Angela's fantasia," he shuddered causing everyone to laugh, even Ryan.

Kevin walked into the room and wondered what they were laughing about as he opened the refrigerator to retrieve his drink.

"So Jim, since we're talking about dating," Ryan said as their laughter died down. "Would you mind if I asked out Chris?"

He pulled his head back a bit. "Well, I wouldn't but I think her fiancé might."

Ryan's blue droopy eyes opened in shock. "Oh, I didn't know she was engaged…"

"It's fine," Jim assured him. "Besides, aren't you seeing Kelly?"

Just then Kevin brought his head from the refrigerator. "Chris is really HOT."

"Am I?" Chris appeared in the ladies' room doorway.

Kevin froze for a moment before blurting out, "I have to get back to work." He quickly exited the kitchen.

"Wow," Oscar said as he kept his eyes on Kevin. "I can't ever remember seeing him move that fast."

* * *

"I know that I should feel complimented by Kevin's 'hot' comment but I don't know," she leaned in the conference room's doorway as she conducted her interview. "A part of me is…I guess.

"Let me put it this way. Kevin has a very strange smile. Like I can imagine him smiling at me through my bathroom window as I take my nightly bubble bath….and ya know what, I'd like it," she arched her eyebrow and wore an impressed smile." She laughed and quickly regained her composure. "I'm kidding; I haven't been into voyeurism for months."

* * *

"I'm actually used to guys asking me if they could date Chris," Jim said to the camera while he stood in front of the snack and soda machines. "Of course I'm protective of her; she's the little sister I never had.

"One time, she visited me during my freshmen year of college. I took her out to a bar where one of my so-called friends asked me if he could 'tap that'. In choice words, I told him no but he ignored me and tried to paw at her. Chris wasn't having any of that but before she could do anything." He looked around before continuing. "I 'tapped' my fist against his head… repeatedly."

* * *

A buzzing noise came from the kitchen table pulling Pam away from the stove. When she neared the table she saw her purse vibrating and reached in for her mobile phone. Her body stiffened when she saw the caller's name; it was Roy's mother.

She stood there feeling the repetitive vibrations shaking her hand causing a wave of dread passing through her. Since their breakup, her mobile and home phones had been flooded with messages from friends and family members. With the exception of her mother and her older sister, she had ignored the messages. Although she could have continued with her avoidance, she decided not to.

Bringing the phone to her ear, she went over to the stove and lowered down the heat, letting the chicken breasts simmer. With her lower back against the counter she exhaled. The pad of her right thumb pressed the "talk" button.

"Hello?" Her voice was thin.

"Pamela…." Diane replied in her soft voice.

"I know, I know."

"What happened?"

Pam waited a second before answering; "I just can't be with Roy anymore, especially after admitting…" she stopped to make her voice steady, "he doesn't want to marry me."

"Sweetheart, maybe after some time he'll come around. I know he will," she knew was lying to Pam and herself.

Her head slowly shook. "Diane, it's just not that. I haven't been happy for a long time, not just with him but with things in general. I-I know it doesn't make sense to do this now but…I imagined how my life with Roy would be. And-and I just can't give up and live like that.

"There are things-dreams that I want to pursue. Even if I fail I would have at least tried. But if I marry Roy, then I'll never know and it'll just be another regret that I'd have to carry with me.

"Your son, he's happy with his life here in Scranton because that's all he needs but it's not what I want. Please, don't hate me," she successfully swallowed back her tears.

"Oh Pamela, I could never hate you. You're the daughter that I've always wanted…it's-it's hard to let you go," her voice cracked. "But I understand why you're doing this, it just hurts."

"I'll miss you, Diane. You're like a second mother to me," her voice trembled.

"I know, Sweetheart," she sniffled. "You're brave."

"I don't understand," she felt her eyes welling up again.

A low sob came from her. "Well, you didn't marry your 'Roy'—but I did."

The despair and regret in Diane's voice broke Pam's heart. Unsure of what to say next, she listened to her weep.

"I have to go now," Diane said after she regained her composure. "Good luck with everything, ok?"

"All right. Bye, Diane."

"Goodbye, Pamela," she hung up.

* * *

In the kitchen, she stood alone in silence. Her mind registered their conversation. When she blinked she felt two teardrops falling down her face. Although those tears were shed from her eyes, they belonged to Diane. Pam had saved herself from an unfulfilling life and marriage while she was still trapped in hers.

The band of Pam's engagement brushed against her face when she wiped away her tears. She outstretched her hand and examined the cheap symbol of Roy's love. With her thumb and forefinger, she removed the ring and placed it on the counter.

A strip of white untouched skin remained in the ring's place. In time it would fade; but for now, it served as a reminder of the life that Pam would never have and how grateful she was for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Jess, **thank you for your critique and believe me, I've heard worse lol

I completely understand your feelings towards Chris and I knew that adding her would be a risk.

Let me clarify something, Chris and I only share one similarity, we're both Jam shippers. The difference is, she's pushy and I'm hands off. From her phone conversation with Jim and her one with Phyllis, she's been "pushing" Jim for quite awhile and he hasn't given in. Personally, I want Pam to leave Roy and take the time to find herself before being with Jim while Chris….not so much lol This isn't exactly a matchmaker story since in the world fanfiction that idea has been done many times and I wanted to avoid that.

Chris is a bit callous to people that she doesn't care for, like Roy. She's never met him but she strongly dislikes him, so much that she tells Pam about Carrie knowing that she is engaged to him. We all know that she wasn't at that point in the story. So, to me, that was ineffective because right after the fight Pam didn't run into Jim's arms and tell him that she loved him. Ever since that chapter, she hasn't has really pushed Pam or Jim. Even in her "talking heads" and her interactions with the other Dunder-Mifflinites she hasn't tried to bring anyone into Pam and Jim's relationship.

There are many reasons why she's in the story, most of which I'll keep to myself since it would spoiling upcoming chapters for everyone. One of the main reasons is Jim. Through Chris, (directly and indirectly) we've found out more about him and his background than we have from the show. Lastly, she's a great foil for Michael. I love how the show handles his character whenever he interacts with minorities or attractive women and she's a combination of both.

Thanks again for the feedback and reading this story. I don't want to give anything away but I'll say this, just trust me when it comes to the handling of Chris and the Jam relationship.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

* * *

Michael entered the office with an extra bounce in his step. When he approached Pam's desk he gave her a bold smile.

"Good morning, Pam," he put his briefcase on the floor.

"Morning Michael," she flatly replied.

"You look very lovely today," his words were genuine and not inappropriate as usual.

She was surprised at his sincere compliment. "Um, thanks," her smile was small. Then her face fell at what he did next.

"You have to be the sexiest receptionist ever!" A genius idea popped into his head. "So much that….Pam's milkshake brings all the boys to the yard," he pointed to Jim as he shook his chest and sang.

Jim's eyes became large and he pushed his bottom lip upwards projecting his trademark shocked/disbelief frown.

Helpless, Pam looked at Michael in horror as he proceeded to sing and dance. When she noticed Jim's familiar frown she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

His voice grew higher in pitch. "La la la la la, warm it up," he moved his hips. "La la la la la, the boys are waiting," he gestured to Jim with his head.

A low groan escaped from Jim's mouth as he slowly shook his head.

"Michael," Pam finally blurted out.

He stopped his performance and smiled at the camera. "Kelis, she is the voice of this generation," he added with a knowing nod.

She handed him his messages, "Here."

"Thank you, Ms. Pamela," he picked up his briefcase and accepted the faxes. "Oh and I need to see you in my office in a few, ok?"

"All right," she said with a hint of uncertainty.

* * *

Michael gave the camera an arrogant laugh as he sat down at his desk. He still couldn't believe what had happened the night before and like the child that he is, he couldn't wait to tell the cameras. After straightening his tie, he smiled and shook his head before finally speaking.

"So, last night I was home watching SpikeTV and who do I get a call from? Not Jan, I know that's what you were thinking," he wagged his finger at the camera. "It was Chris! She asked me out on a date for tonight. Since Jan and I are on a 'break', I accepted.

"Am I surprised that Chris asked me? No, not really. Because the moment we met there was this cosmic and very sexual connection between us. Yeah, she's engaged but she's lonely which means she's probably not getting it regular from her big shot fiancé. So, she turns to me…," he leaned closer to the camera lens and lowered his voice. "It looks like she love me long time," he arched his right eyebrow and nodded.

* * *

"He said that?" Chris asked the producer. When he nodded, she crossed her legs and briefly rested her forehead on her hand. "Oh god, he is unbelievable. No, I don't 'love him long time'. Hell, I haven't even liked him for a short while." She shook her head and continued speaking. "Tonight isn't a date. I mean, Michael lives for the cameras. So, I need to get him away from everything, you guys, the office and his co-workers. There's something deeper within him…there has to be," she was adamant. "God, I really hope there is."

* * *

"That's very inappropriate," Dwight said as he shot Chris and Jim a look of contempt.

"What is?" Chris asked before taking a sip of her water.

"You, sitting with your legs seductively crossed on his desk," he explained. "It's a distraction."

"To Jim?" She replied wearing a repulsed expression.

"Dwight, that's disgusting," Jim added. "And if she's that 'distracting' just don't look over here."

A mock laugh came from Dwight. "She is not 'distracting' me; she's not even my type."

"You're right, because I'm not some short and unbelievably uptight blond," her smile was smug.

Jim and Pam looked at each other and saw their smiles of absolute satisfaction.

Dwight's face contorted into mixture of anger and shock.

Jim relished the moment. "Don't make that face too long, it could stay like that forever…which could be an improvement."

He tried to speak but all he could manage were a few grunts and mumbled words as he left the office and went into the men's room.

"You made me so proud," Jim said as he stood up and hugged Chris.

Like always, Pam went into Michael's office unsure of what to expect. He greeted her with one of his broad smiles and asked her to take a seat. She obeyed and sat in the chair across from him.

"So, Pam," he said.

"Michael," she tipped her head forward and pulled the hem of her skirt over her knees.

"Do people your age like to talk about Paris Hilton?"

His question caught her off guard. Her mouth opened to respond but she slowly pressed her lips together.

"It's just Chris and I are going out on a date tonight," he proudly admitted, "and I need an idea of what to talk about."

"Um, Michael, it isn't a date," she reluctantly told him.

"Oh and who told you, Pam?"

"Chris."

His face fell. "Really?"

Nodding, she added, "Actually, she's told everyone that it's a business dinner."

Michael hid his disappointment by giving a quick cackle. "Do you think it is?"

Pam waited a moment before answering. "Michael, she's happily engaged."

Michael rubbed his forehead before springing out of his seat. "We'll just see about that," he marched out of his office.

A light groan escaped from Pam's lips as she followed him.

Raising his hands above his head, Michael tried to command his employees' attention, he failed. Loudly, he cleared his throat and stepped in front of Dwight's empty desk.

"Dunder-Mifflinites, may I please have your attention!" He obnoxiously called out and smiled when they obeyed. "Now I wanna clear something up, who here thinks that Chris," he pointed to her as she took a handful of M&Ms from Kevin's Jar, "and I are going out on a date tonight? Raise your hands."

No one did.

Michael's face formed into a slight frown.

"Michael, it's not a date," Kevin called out as he stood by his filing cabinet.

"Really, Kevin?" Michael said with great annoyance. "Then what is it?"

"A business dinner," Creed and Kevin answered at the same time.

"Jinx!" Kevin happily yelled out.

Creed angrily grunted.

Chris rolled her eyes and said Creed's name.

He thanked her in Chinese.

"I'm not Chinese, Creed."

"Oh right," he said. He then thanked her in Cambodian.

With a nod, she replied, "Impressive."

"I know," he answered wearing a satisfied smile.

* * *

"Oh shoooot," Kevin said during his interview. "I should have used 'pickle jinx'. That way, it lasts for a month and I'm the only one that can unjinx him. Man, I so missed my chance, and it sucks…_real hard_," he closed his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

"Hey, this isn't about you, Kevin and Creed. God, you two are so self-centered," Michael scolded them.

Stanley slowly rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Michael clasped his hands together, "who else here believes that tonight is just a 'business dinner'?"

With a bit of hesitation, everyone raised their hands.

Michael felt his heart drop. He looked down at the carpeted floor and then back at them.

"Where's Dwight?" He asked Jim.

"Oh he's in the men's room having a conniption," Jim added with a proud nod.

"Great," Michael muttered as he took one long last look at everyone. "Pam, I'll be in my office."

"Ok," she quietly replied as she watched him walk into his office.

Chris followed him.

* * *

"Michael," Chris said as she closed the door on the cameraman.

He sat in his chair looking out the back window. "What?"

She pulled up a chair and joined him. "I'm sorry if I led you on about tonight-."

"Don't-you didn't," he kept his eyes on the window before them and heavily sighed.

A long silence passed through the room.

"Are you ok?" She finally asked.

"None of them were on my side," he turned to her with glistening green eyes.

She was taken aback by his apparent sadness. "Michael, why does it matter to you what they think?"

"Because they're all I-," he stopped himself. "It just does."

"Except Toby?"

"Yeah," He flashed a grin.

For a moment, his body stiffened when he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders. He knew that her comforting gesture was done out of kindness and he welcomed it. With the exception of his childhood, he couldn't recall a time when he was held with such care and innocence. No one came to mind when he tried to think of a friend that had been as affectionate as Chris was. His eyes closed when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Michael?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Yes?" He kept his eyes closed.

"Is anyone gonna get fired for voting against you?"

"No," he simply replied.

"That's good."

Chris carefully lifted her right hand and held up her thumb. Kevin saw her gesture and turned to everyone.

"We're good," he said with a nod.

Everyone was relieved.

* * *

From his desk, Jim watched Pam and Chris as they spoke seated behind reception. In a matter of days, almost everyone in the office had grown fond of Chris. Although he appreciated their acceptance of her, there was only one person's opinion that really mattered to him.

She welcomed Chris and like the night of his barbeque, she had stepped effortlessly into his world. In his dreams, it was where she belonged and now, it was slowly becoming a reality.

"Hey," he leaned on her desk. "What are ya guys talking about?"

Chris chuckled. "Just the New Year's where my cousin Chantra was throwing herself at you."

"Thanks and I was this close to suppressing that memory," he half smiled as he made a gesture with his thumb and forefinger.

"I don't know if I should feel sorry for you or laugh," Pam said barely keeping it together.

"Sam and I did both," Chris added, "although we totally lost it when she pinched his butt and asked if they were going to go back to his place to 'party'."

Her hazel eyes were wide as she laughed. "And you never told me this?" She asked him.

"Well I don't consider being pursued by a thirteen-year-old girl as one of my proudest moments," he told her. "Anyway," he said trying to change the subject. "Is anything else going on?"

"Well," Pam brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm waiting on an e-mail from Jan about that design training program." She answered before turning her attention back to the computer.

"And I'm helping by telling her embarrassing stories about you," Chris smiled sweetly.

"Always one to help," he said giving her a feigned scowl.

"I'm in," she said in a tone of disbelief as she looked at Chris and then at him. "I start this weekend," she beamed.

"That's so great!" Chris gave her a side hug which she gladly accepted.

"I knew you'd get in," he proudly said. "And you're gonna be great," he smiled. "Congratulations, Pam."

The look of admiration on his handsome face and the pride in his voice caused her smile to widen. She wanted to be in his arms and by his expression; she knew that the need was mutual. They both knew that they couldn't, especially with the cameras around. Instead, she grasped his hand and felt their fingers curling into each other.

"Thanks," she kindly answered.

Chris covered her smile with her hand and looked away giving them some privacy. When she saw the cameraman approaching, she loudly cleared her throat and watched their hands linger before letting go of one another.

His phone rang and as he turned to answer it, he mouthed, "I'll call you."

Wearing a big smile she nodded. When the cameraman came to her desk she turned to Chris and happily spoke of her plans for the weekend. Her eyes briefly went to her watch; it was 4:47 PM.

* * *

The doorman smiled as Michael walked past him.

"Thank you," Michael said with a little nod.

"You're welcome, Sir. I hope you have a wonderful evening," the elderly doorman replied.

A gasp escaped from Michael's mouth upon entering the restaurant. Palatial columns separated the dining areas and the marble floor glistened. The décor was a mixture of ancient and contemporary Oriental art and furnishings. Dressed in designer suits and evening gowns the patrons dined on various Asian cuisines.

As he stood by the Koi pond, Michael felt as if he walked into a different world, a world where he didn't belong. In his blue button-up shirt and dark denim jeans he felt lower than everyone else around him. For a moment, he considered leaving but then he remembered what Chris had done for him earlier that day.

He cleared his throat walked over to the hostess. "Hi," he smiled, "My name is Michael Scott and I'm here to meet Chris So."

"Of course," the young woman replied. "Ms. So is waiting for you in our VIP section. "My name is Mai. Please follow me, Mr. Scott."

He obeyed and followed her lead.

"And here we are," Mai said as she motioned to Chris.

Michael slightly furrowed his eyebrows when he saw her wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Thank you," Chris said as she tipped Mai.

"You're welcome, Ms. So. Rath will be serving you this evening; she will be with you momentarily. Is there anything else you need?" Mai asked.

"No thanks, we're fine for now," Chris graciously smiled.

Mai tipped her head and left.

Chris reached across the table and touched Michael's hand. "Thanks for coming."

He grinned. "Well, this is probably the first and last time I'll ever get to eat here," he looked around. "This has to be the most expensive restaurant in Scranton."

"It is," she said with a knowing nod. "And next to Ms. Jean Marie's it has the best food and service."

"Huh, really?" He replied secretly wishing that they were in Chili's. "Why did you tell me to dress casual?"

"Because I was. See, they treat their VIPs very differently," she picked up her menu.

He shook his head and opened his menu, "Your life is so pimp."

She tilted her head to side. "What?"

"Ya know," he smiled "you're a baller…shot caller, what what."

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"The cameras aren't here, so…don't try so hard," she told him.

Her suggestion surprised him. "All right. Let's see," he looked at his menu. "Wow," he clicked his tongue, "all their meals are Asian sounding."

Chris mouth dropped open a bit. "Well, this place is _called _Gardens of Asia."

His green eyes were wide with embarrassment. "I know, I was just testing you." He pointed at her and chuckled.

"I see," she humored him and nodded.

"Our waitress…is she Cambodian too?"

"She is, she's really nice and attentive."

He leaned forward. "Could you order our drinks….in Cambodian?"

"I guess but it would go faster-."

"Please?" He pleaded like a little boy. "I've never heard someone speak Cambodian before! And Creed doesn't count."

"Michael, that's because you never met a Cambodian person before," she heard the impatience in her voice and understood what it was like to be Jan.

"Touch-ee," he said. "Come on, for me?"

She looked at him and realized just how long this night would be.

"I promise I won't ask you again," he put his hand over his heart.

"Fine."

"Great! I'd like to try one of those Sen Saketini."

With a warm smile, Rath arrived at their table. "How are you two doing this evening?" She took out her notepad.

"We're doing well," Chris answered.

"Good, are you ready to order?" Sambath asked.

"We'd like to start out with a couple of drinks."

"All right," she put her pen to her notepad.

Michael stared in awe as Chris spoke Khmer to their waitress. Rath chuckled and nodded before leaving.

"Wow, that is something that I have never heard before yet it's very sexy sounding," he said while shamelessly grinning. "What did you tell her?"

"That I would like a small bottle of soy milk."

He didn't understand. "Why did she laugh?"

"Oh right, I also told her that the white devil sitting across from me wanted a Sen Saketini," her face was deadpan.

His head pulled back a bit and he gawked at her before breaking into a fit of exaggerated laughter.

"You and your wacky sense of humor," he sighed. "You were kidding, right?"

She blinked. "About what?"

He froze and looked down at his dinner napkin. "Um, huh, well.."

"Michael, I was."

"I know," he waved her off and guffawed. "So, soy milk?"

"Yeah, I don't drink, not even wine."

"Really? Who are you? Ms. Prudey McPrude?" He laughed at his own joke.

"I'd rather not say," she replied with a touch of reticence.

"Oh come on, loosen up. Be loosie goosie, Chris. Just knock back a few."

"Michael, I won't," her tone was stern.

"Oh and why not?"

"I have my reasons."

"You're just being like Jan, all uptight and-."

"My father was an abusive alcoholic." She confessed.

His face briefly fell before turning into a puckish smile. "You're not gonna get me this time!" He wagged his finger at her and cackled.

Wearing a horrified look, she said, "Michael, I'm not kidding."

"Yeah, right. You can't outdo the master," he gestured to himself.

"Fine," she lifted up her pant leg and revealed a two inch scar on the side of her calf. "I was 8 and he threw a knife at me for not getting his beer fast enough," her voice quivered with anger and a hint of sadness.

His smile faded and he looked at her scar in complete silence.

"This," she kicked her boot off and removed her sock, "came from the time he stepped on my barefoot while wearing his work boots. I was 'in his way'. He broke three bones," she put her foot down.

Michael sat across from her in utter shock and guilt. "Um, I'm-I thought. I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"I know, Michael, I know," she quietly said. "Will you excuse me?"

"Of course," he could see the tears in her eyes as she left him. He listened to her departing footsteps before holding his face in his hands.

* * *

Jim felt like a teenage boy sitting on his couch holding his cordless phone, wondering how he should go about his phone call to her. It would be his first call to her home, not her work phone, not an e-mail, her personal home number. Perhaps he was making too much out of it; this wouldn't be their first non-work related interaction. However, this time was different; she was no longer engaged and unattainable. They were free of co-workers, cameras and Roy.

Finally, he stopped listening to his doubts and dialed her number. After the second ring, she answered.

"Hi Jim," she happily answered.

He smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey. Congratulations, again."

"Thanks, I still can't believe this is happening..not just with the internship but this whole week," she sat on her couch and turned on the television.

"And it's only Wednesday," he told her.

"I know," she half whined. "Oh and did Chris tell you? She's letting me stay with her in her Manhattan apartment on the weekends. Is she always this nice to your friends?"

"Only to the ones she likes."

"Well, the feeling's mutual," she smiled. "This is great; I'll save money on gas and food. God knows I need it."

"You're gonna love her place, it's actually a penthouse. It's really amazing."

"I can't wait! I haven't been this scared and excited about anything."

"Pam, you're gonna be so great," he licked his bottom lip. "I know I've said this before but you're an incredibly talented artist. You should never let that go to waste."

At that moment, she was glad that they weren't face-to-face. A wave of heat passed through her body causing her to smile. Teardrops flowed from her eyes.

"Pam? Are you still there?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah," she heard her voice tremble. "I'm sorry. It's just..I've never had someone believe in me as much as you do. I'm not used to it."

He pressed his lips together. "Well, I've always believed in you. You can count on that, always."

"Jim.."

When he heard a gentle sob he decided to change the subject. "So, are you nervous? You do start this weekend."

She cleared her throat. "Yeah and…I'm a little nervous. It's been such a long time since I've really focused on my art. And I don't wanna walk in there and be the amateur."

"It's a training program. I mean, everyone's there because they're talented enough and they wanna improve their skills. You should fit right in," he assured her.

"I know, I'll be ok once we get started. But-it just feels like it's the night before the first day of school, ya know?"

"God, I hated that feeling especially if it was a new school. You can't sleep because you're hoping that your friends are in any of your classes-."

"And if any of your teachers are jerks."

"Exactly. Or in high school you're worried about those bully seniors."

"They tell you that there's a pool on the roof," she giggled.

He laughed. "Well, at least you won't be in the city alone, you'll have Chris."

"Thank God. I don't know anyone that lives in New York," she shook her head. "Chris is cool though. Although," she scoffed, "she's younger than me by two years but she has the best life."

"Well, now she does."

"What do you mean?"

A deep sigh came from him. "Sam and Chris…their father was an awful guy." He paused. "He was a very violent and angry drunk…he still might be. No one has heard from him ever since the divorce."

"Oh," Pam meekly said. "How long has it been?"

"Thirteen years and even though they don't talk about it, I think they're perfectly fine with having him out of their lives. Honestly, I am too."

"I would be," she agreed.

His voice had a calm yet earnest resonance. "Sam and Chris, they've worked really hard to get where they're at. They have a great life up in New York but it wasn't easy for them to get."

"I guess that's how life works sometimes."

"Yeah," he noticed the movie playing on his television screen. "You so have to turn to channel 31."

"Um, all right," she changed the channel. "I love _Sixteen Candles_!"

"It's a classic, especially Long Duc Dong."

"Oh I know, it's definitely in my top ten."

"Me too," he waited a beat. "Wanna watch it together…over the phone?"

Her lips parted into a smile. "Definitely."

"I'll make the popcorn," he joked.

"I've got the Twizzlers covered," she laughed.

* * *

Despite her initial doubts, Chris had discovered another side to Michael; the one that she had hoped for. After she returned to the table, he sincerely apologized for his behavior. The rest of evening was filled with great food, drinks (Michael), and conversation. He spoke candidly of his childhood, his awkward adolescence and his lack of a love life.

He was clearly intoxicated but still managed to speak. "I was sixteen and it was my first date. So, I got ready HOURS beforehand. I bought the tickets and waited outside the theatre…for over an hour," he picked at his napkin.

"Oh no, she stood you up?"

"No, she showed up. She was with another guy, she told me that he was her driving instructor and that was the reason why she was late. Then, two weeks later she broke up with me." He looked at her unsure if he wanted to reveal the rest of the story.

She searched his face. "But there's more?"

Her intuitiveness amazed him. "Well, I got a job at that theatre and as I was taking out the trash I saw her in the parking lot making out….with her driving instructor."

"Ouch," she winced.

"I know, but that wasn't the worst breakup I've ever had," he continued shredding his napkin.

"Really?"

"Yep," he sighed. "During my senior year of college my girlfriend, Melissa, admitted to cheating on me. She said that I was too much of a nice guy, my jokes weren't funny and that I was needy. Of course, she told me this after I proposed to her…during our graduation…..in front of 8,000 people." He looked down at his hands. "Even our mascot hugged me. Stupid penguin."

"I would have gone into the fetal position."

"I don't know how I didn't. It just sucked…real bad..because I never once cheated on any of my girlfriends. All three of them."

"I'm sorry…no one deserves that," she gave him a sympathetic head shake.

"You're so sweet," he slurred the last word as he sprinkled the shredded napkin pieces into his glass.

"I guess," she shrugged.

"God," he threw a toothpick into the glass in front of him and watched the melted ice water splash. "I just never thought my life would be this way, ya know?"

"Like what?" She leaned forward.

"Oh come on, like you don't know? I'm over forty, not married, and no kids. Hell, even Toby…TOBY got married once and he has a very cute daughter to show for it. You're almost half my age and already engaged. And me, I've been playing the field and I've got nothing. Nada, zero, zilch, not even a freakin' goose egg….whatever the hell that means," he dropped his shoulders.

"Michael-."

He continued. "All I have are my looks, my career and my gay friendly condo with a 30- year mortgage. When I'm sleeping…all I dream about is Jan. Because, if I don't…" he gulped and felt his tears forming. "Then I'd have to realize just how lonely I am-," his voice caught. "Just how lonely I really am." He began crying and covered his face. "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

Her heart broke as she watched him weep. The man in front of her was nothing like the Michael Scott that she had first met. He wasn't just an "idiot" as some of his co-workers claimed. Underneath the obnoxious bravado, he was a flawed and misunderstood human being, just like the rest of us.

"Come on, Michael," she paid their bill and left a generous tip. "We should get going," she helped him out of his seat.

He sniffled. "Thanks. I'm sorry for ruining your night," he apologized.

With his arm over her shoulder, she looked in his green wet eyes. "Don't be."

* * *

Tears of laughter ran down Pam's face as she listened to Jim's perfect Long Duc Dong impression. When she looked at the clock on top of her television she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh wow," she said.

"Is my Long Duc Dong impression that great?"

"That and it's almost midnight."

He looked at his watch and blinked. "It is."

"We've been on the phone for almost five hours," she said in disbelief. "I can't remember the last time I've talked on the phone for that long."

"Likewise," he smiled.

"Tonight was fun though," she felt her eyelids getting heavy.

"It was the best non-phone date that I've ever had," he quipped.

"Me too and the popcorn was great."

"So were the Twizzlers."

They became silent knowing that their night had to end. Although neither of them wanted to take the initiative.

"So, I guess we better turn in," Jim said, hoping that she wouldn't agree.

"Yeah, we do have work tomorrow."

He felt his shoulders drop. "Well, it was great going to the movies with you tonight."

"Ditto. Good night, Jim."

"Night, Pam," he listened to her hang up.

A joyous smile was on his face as he went upstairs to his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone perked up in their seats when they heard the entrance door slam shut. A few seconds later, Dwight appeared and he was fuming.

"All right, who did it!" He demanded.

"Did what?" Pam asked from her desk.

His slowly pointed at everyone in the room. "Someone in this room committed a heinous act of lawn terrorism against me this morning and I demand to know who it is!"

Sitting on Jim's desk, Chris asked, "Lawn terrorism?"

"I don't think I need to repeat myself," he shot back.

"Hey, hey," Michael said as he entered the room. "Not that anyone cares but Dwight, what are you whining about?"

"Someone in here mashed and balled my lawn!" He yelled.

"Dwight, watch your language!" Jim scolded him. "There are ladies in the room."

His blue beady eyes narrowed. "This isn't a joke, Jim! As we speak my lawn is covered with mashed potatoes and meatballs in marinara sauce."

"Wow," Michael said.

"I know," Dwight nodded.

"That is so…genius and hilarious!" He laughed uncontrollably and everyone (except Angela) joined him.

"Stop it!" Dwight screamed. "This is not a laughing matter!"

"You're right," Michael said as everyone slowly ceased their laughter.

Kevin raised his hand.

"Yes, Kevin?" Dwight asked.

"Was there any gravy?" He smiled.

Almost everyone lost it again.

Furious and red faced, he turned to Michael. "As Assistant Regional Manager, I formally request the use of the conference room so I can interrogate everyone."

"Absolutely not Dwight," Michael answered while wiping away his tears. "But thanks for the laugh. Chris, can I see you in my office?"

"Sure," she stood up.

"Michael, please…" Dwight quietly pleaded.

Feeling her eyes on him, Michael leaned close to Dwight. "You can have half the day off to de-mash and de-ball," a quick giggle came from him, "your lawn but don't tell anyone else. Ok?"

"Thank you," he whispered, "I am forever in debt to you."

"Stop being so weird," he added before going into his office.

"Duly noted," he answered with a nod.

* * *

"What happened to Dwight's lawn?" His eyes narrowed as he pondered what to say next. "One word comes to mind; delicious," Jim said with a straight face. "I am disappointed to say that it wasn't me and it definitely wasn't Pam. The woman has a strong affinity and respect for all complex carbohydrates."

* * *

"It's pretty cool what a group of kids will do for fifty bucks," Kevin wore a triumphant smile as he confessed to the camera. "He won't talk about my anal fissures ever again…." He paused and his face turned into a small frown, "And neither will I."

* * *

The low humming of the vending machines filled the break room. Alone, Dwight sat at the round table closest to the back wall. He held his face in his hands.

"Hey Dwight," Chris casually said as she went over to the snack machine.

"Leave me alone," he kept his eyes on the table.

She bought a Baby Ruth bar and sat next to him.

He finally lifted his head up to look at her. "What do you want?"

"To give you a 'get well' better gift," she dropped the candy bar in front of him and placed a gift bag on the table.

His eyes looked at the bag and then went to her. "What is it?"

"Something that will cheer you up..or in my language, give you a 'happy' because you really need it," she smiled. "Just open it, Dwight."

Cautiously, he removed the tissue paper and reached into the bag. He was rendered speechless when he removed the two box sets. A long and blissful smile came across his face.

"Like it?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"This is the special collector's box set of the _Savior_ trilogy!" He happily yelled. "How did you manage to get this?"

"I wrote it."

"No," he sternly said, "Christopher So-you're a woman!" He said in utter disbelief. "And you write graphic novels!"

"I've been one since birth," she nodded and forced herself to not call him a chauvinist pig.

"I thought you only wrote blasphemous smut," he said as he admired the box sets.

Her eyes narrowed then she relaxed. She knew that those were Angela's words and not his; at least she hoped. "Dwight, I'm successful because I'm one of the few versatile writers out there. And I don't write smut."

"It's just what I heard-why did you give me two sets?"

"One is for you to collect and the other one is yours to use, both of which are personally autographed by me and the illustrator, Jack Thomas."

"This is …this is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me," he beamed and did the unexpected; he hugged her.

In cold silence, Angela watched them from a distance.

* * *

The cameraman snuck onto the stairwell and secretly filmed Angela and Dwight arguing.

With her hands on her hips, Angela said, "You can't keep them!"

His face contorted into a look of absolute shock. "Have you gone mad, woman? Do you have any idea how rare and difficult it is to get just one of these box sets, let alone two? I waited for ten hours outside Lewis's Comics when they first came out and I still didn't get one!"

"I don't care!" She hollered back. "All she writes is trash and it's so obvious she's just trying to buy you off!"

"Really?" He held up one of the box sets. "Well this is the most personal and valuable gift that I've ever received!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She defensively replied.

"Gee, I don't know how about that bootleg _Battlestar Galactica_ book that you got me for Christmas? Galactica wasn't even spelled right!"

Her eyes squinted at him. "That was one time and you still won't let me forget about it!"

"Because it was a thoughtless gift!"

Heatedly, she huffed. "If you actually keep those," she pointed to the box sets, "then you're not gonna get any cookies!"

His face briefly fell. "Big deal!"

She grunted as she stomped down the stairs.

"I went all through high school and college without getting any cookies!" He called out to her. "So you can hold out on me all you want!"

* * *

Dwight sat in the conference room and looked into the camera.

"Do you know what's more difficult than Chinese Arithmetic?" He asked and waited a moment to answer. "Love. What's worst? A love triangle, especially one between a man, his woman and his out of print special collector's box set of his favorite graphic novel trilogy," he held up the box sets. "Although I must admit, these box sets have an edge. They're not able to hold out on cookies and they don't make you drive them to church every Sunday morning."

* * *

With his hands clasped together, Michael sat at his desk and spoke to the camera.

"Last night, I learned a great deal from my dinner with Chris," he thoughtfully looked into the lens. "I think if I were to ever switch races and genders, I would be a Cambodian girl. Think about it, I'd still be tanned, hot, my heart would be as big as my lips, I'd get to speak in a very exotic yet sexy language and I would have a better chance of being adopted by Angelina Jolie," he nodded.

* * *

"They're getting along really well," Pam said as she leaned on Jim's desk.

Jim looked at Chris and Oscar talking in the kitchen. "It's hard not to, especially with those two."

"What?"

"Remember when I told you about Sam," he felt the cameraman approaching. "And how he's a …Kelly Clarkson fan."

Confused, she began to say, "Kelly Clarkson-right," she then realized what he talking about. "What about it?"

"Well, Chris was the one that helped me fine tune my skills."

The cameraman behind them furrowed his eyebrows.

Pam searched his face. "Really?"

"Yep. How about you?"

"I think I was born with it," she picked up her lunch bag and stood up.

"Now you're just being cocky," he followed her lead while holding his usual brown paper bag.

"I swear, I've always been able to tell…well, with one obvious exception."

"Did you put this skill on your resume?" He kidded.

Her scowl was playful. "Halpert?"

"Yeah Beesly?" He stepped ahead of her and opened the kitchen door.

"Suck it," she said with a smug smile as she stepped past him.

He laughed and trailed after her.

"Hey guys," Chris greeted them as she sat down next to Oscar.

"Hey," Pam said as Jim pulled a seat out for her. "Thanks," she smiled at him.

"Don't mention it," he waited until she was seated and pushed her chair in.

"So, you guys know that I'm a Kelly Clarkson fan?" Oscar said looking a bit uncertain.

"Yeah, and we're fine with it," Pam assured him. "My cousin Chase, he loves Kelly too."

Jim took out his ham and cheese sandwich. "Even though I'm not into her music, I definitely support her fans."

Oscar wore a small smile of relief. "That's great to know. Actually, Chris, Gil and I are going to see her show when she comes down to New York next month."

"Why are you guys talking about Kelly Clarkson?" Kevin asked when he entered the room holding his sandwich.

"Because she's fabulous," Chris said before gasping.

"What is it?" Pam asked her.

She pointed to Kevin as he took a big bite of his sandwich. "That's a meatball sub…with marinara sauce!"

"Kevin!" Jim said with a proud yet surprised smile.

Flustered, he stood there and said with a full mouth, "I-uh, um...oh shoooot," marinara dripped from his mouth.

* * *

The M&Ms rattled when Chris reached into Kevin's jar. With her free hand, she cupped Kevin's shoulder and popped one of the candies into her mouth.

"Thanks Kevin," she said to him.

"It's nothing," he shrugged. "Thanks for the sixty-nine gift certificates to Ms. Jean Marie's."

Oscar joined in. "And I can't wait to see Kelly Clarkson," he smiled.

"Me too," she happily nodded.

"Angela, what did you get?" Kevin asked her.

Clearly annoyed, she said, "What are you talking about, Kevin?"

"Chris got everyone presents," he replied.

"It's the least I could do for being in everyone's business," she added.

"Well, no thank you," Angela glared at her. "This is an office not some kind of raffle or sweepstakes."

She shook her head. "Oh Angela just admit it, you don't like me. I knew it from the moment I met you; it's fine," she said with a relaxed smile.

Angela put down her pen and looked directly into Chris's eyes. "You're right; I don't like you because your so-called writing is nothing but immoral and disgusting trash." A victorious smile touched her thin lips.

Kevin gave her a confused look. "Then why do you have a copy of her latest novel in your desk?"

Her smile faded but she quickly recovered…or so she thought. "Because…I plan to bring it to my church's monthly book burning."

"But it's been in your top drawer for over two months," he stated.

"Have you been going through my things, Kevin?" Her tone was shrill.

"No, you leave your drawers open when you clean your desk each week."

"Yeah, you're right," Oscar nodded. "You've had that book for awhile. In fact, I think I've seen you read it in your car before coming into work."

Although her eyes and mouth were wide open, she couldn't speak. In an instant her face turned red causing her to spring out of her chair. Her little body quickly made its way across the office and into the kitchen before disappearing into the ladies' room.

"What happened?" Pam asked as she joined them.

She pointed to the kitchen, "Now that is Godspeed," Chris said to them.

* * *

"I don't understand why everyone likes Chris," Angela said to the camera as she folded her arms. "She's crass, she tries to buy people off and distracts them from their work. And it disgusts me that her smut writing is considered to be 'art'. In fact, if I were to predict which authors would burn in hell, it would be her, Dan Brown….and Paris Hilton."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Dina C., Serindipity9, Scarily Girly, and shannanagin, I just want to thank all of you for consistently reading and replying to this fic. As a fellow reader, I know it's not easy to do that and I greatly appreciate the time all of you take out of your lives to do so. So, thank you from the bottom of my Jam filled heart. And to everyone else, thanks for even reading this fic.

* * *

With her head held high, Angela walked into the office. Immediately, her eyes went to Dwight's unoccupied desk. For a moment she stared angrily at his empty chair. When she hung her coat on the rack, she lightly sniffled. 

The fluorescent lights bounced off her blonde hair as she strode over to accounting. It was one of the few times that Oscar and Kevin had arrived earlier than her. On these mornings, they stood by the water cooler and chatted with Jim.

No thanks to her morning crying session over Dwight, she was the last person to arrive. Through her tears, she had tried to style an intricate braid but failed and ended up wearing her hair down. This wasn't the first time her morning schedule had been disrupted because of him and she hated it.

She stopped when she saw the hardcover edition of Chris's novel on her desk. Cautiously, she approached her desk and opened the book. As she read the written message on its inside cover, a soft smile spread across her face. When she sensed the camera on her, she straightened her expression and placed the novel in her drawer.

* * *

Goosebumps appeared on Chris's bare forearms as she typed. She sensed a presence at the door and turned her head to the right. 

Angela stood in the conference's room doorway aware of the camera behind her but unsure of what to say. After a long and awkward silence she finally spoke.

"Thank you," she said with a stoic expression.

Chris smiled. "You're-."

Angela left before she finished her sentence.

The camera stayed on Chris's confused face. After a moment, she gave an indifferent shrug and said, "I'll take it."

* * *

"There's a wonderfully shot scene in _Stand by Me _between Will Wheaton and a doe," Chris leaned forward. "It's morning time, it's very serene and they make eye contact. For a couple of seconds they just hold this uninterrupted stare. They make this really subtle yet intimate bond with each other. Gordie, Will's character, realizes that despite life's many heartaches there is still some beauty and purity in his world and a little smile comes to his lips," her dark eyes were looked adamantly into the camera. "My moment with Angela this morning….yeah, it was nothing like that."

* * *

Dwight stood by the toaster oven and watched his bagel slowly toast. With his coffee mug in hand, he leaned against the counter and took a sip. The bitter black beverage dripped from his lips as he put down his mug. 

"Morning Dwight," Angela said as she went over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.

"Angela," he simply said.

She ripped off a paper towel from the roll and offered it to him. "You have something on your mouth."

He looked at her before accepting it. "Thanks."

"So," she turned her back to him and added two sugars to her coffee. "Chris has apparently given everyone gifts."

"I heard she did," he simply said.

Adding cream, she said, "I'm going to keep mine…I don't want to be rude."

"Well, that's logical."

"Are you going to keep the box sets she gave you?"

He took another sip of his coffee before answering. "I think not. There are things in my life that are more valuable than the box sets…and cookies."

A gentle smile briefly came to her lips before she faced him. "I think you should keep them."

He stared at her with his blue questioning eyes.

"Isn't it really difficult to get one set, let alone two?"

"It is, even on ebay."

"Well then, there you go," she looked at him.

His mouth was straight but his eyes were radiant. "Thank you for the advice, Angela."

The happiness in his eyes teased her mouth and she forced herself not to smile. "You're welcome."

He nodded.

"I should get back to work," she opened the door.

"Will you be at Chris's party tonight? It's at the Gardens of Asia restaurant, the dress is casual and the menu has a vegetarian section."

She gave him a half smile. "I will," she stepped through the doorway.

He waited a few moments before heading towards the conference room.

"Chris, I need-," he began to say.

"They're under your desk," Chris said keeping her eyes on her laptop's screen.

"Thank you."

"You're-." Like Angela, he disappeared before she could finish her sentence.

The camera zoomed in on her face. "Those two are fated but I refuse to say the rest of that rhyme. Lunch is in an hour."

* * *

"Tonight," Meredith said to the camera, "Chris is throwing a 'thank you' party for all of us at Gardens of Asia. I'm really excited," she nodded. "We're going to be in the VIP section and there's an open bar, which is great." She realized how that last line sounded. "Because…I haven't tried any Asian drinks before," her smile was uncertain.

* * *

"What's up?" Pam looked at Jim as she finished her game of solitaire. 

"Nothing, just bored," he put a jelly bean into his mouth.

"Same here," she agreed. "At least I didn't give my panties to a geek."

He swallowed the jelly bean and laughed. "That's too bad for Dwight then."

Chuckling, she playfully smacked his forearm. "I hate you."

"Ow," he rubbed his forearm and smiled. "Little rough there, Beesly."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm all packed up for this weekend."

"Nice." He pointed at the teapot. "Are you bringing.."

"Of course, it'll be a reminder of.." the camera man approached them, "home." She finished her sentence with a little white lie.

"And happy thoughts?"

"Definitely," she happily agreed before answering the phone, "Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam." Her face turned into a grimace. "I'll transfer you through."

"Who was that?"

"Todd Packer. I hope Michael doesn't invite him to Chris's party."

"You're not the only one," he griped.

"I'm really looking forward to it, but if he's there…"

Suddenly, Michael came out of his office wearing a huge smile. "Guys, great news, Packer's coming and Chris, I told him that he can come to the party tonight," he nodded and pointed at her as she stood by Phyllis's desk.

"Michael, you can't do that," Chris firmly told him.

"Why not? Everyone else is going."

"Because I invited them."

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "So, we can fit in one more."

"That's not your decision. It's my party-."

He sang trying to ease the tension. "And you can cry if you want to, cry if you want to," he laughed.

"Michael," she went up to him and folded her arms. "He's not coming. End of story."

"Well," he copied her gesture. "What if I don't go?"

"Then you'll be missing out," she stood her ground.

He gave her a hard look. "You're gonna have to be the one to tell him."

"I have no problem with that."

"Michael," Pam interrupted, "Jan is on line one."

"We're not finished here," he told Chris as he turned away.

"Yes, we are," her tone didn't waver.

"Not!" he called out before closing his door.

"Yes!" She hollered back as she headed towards the conference room.

When he poked his head out to reply, she slammed her door shut and locked it.

"Who gave her a key?" He asked everyone.

"You did," Toby said from the water cooler. "On her first day."

"No one asked you Toby!" He shouted before finally retreating into his office.

* * *

"Who do I think would win in a fight between Michael and Chris?" Toby repeated the producer's question. "I'd bet on Chris because she's not Dwight…..and I'll cheer her on if it ever happens."

* * *

Obviously excited, Michael came out of his office and greeted Packer. 

"Hey retard, what's going on?" He said to his friend.

"Nothing much you big queen," Todd replied and then spotted Jim leaning on Pam's desk. "Well, look at you queer, you're finally banging the receptionist."

Before Jim could react Chris came out of the conference room and stood in front of Packer.

In a nervous voice, Michael introduced her to Packer.

"Packer, this is, um, Chris. Chris this is Todd Packer," he said while looking at the both of them.

"It's a pleasure," she held out her hand.

He ignored her offer and gave her a slow once over. "So, you're the Chinese broad that Michael has been raving about all week. Not bad, not bad at all."

Pam took a hold of Jim's forearm when he tried to step forward.

"I'm Cambodian, actually."

"Like there's a difference," he looked around and saw everyone's eyes on them.

"Well there's the location of the country, the culture and the language," she folded her arms.

"Definitely the language," Creed interjected.

"Thanks Creed," Chris said.

"No problem," he raised his hand.

"Whatever," Packer said.

She stepped closer to him.

Michael felt the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"I just wanted to tell you that Michael was being rash when he invited you to the party tonight. See, I made the reservation two weeks in advance and well, I can't change it. Sorry," she kindly explained.

He shrugged. "That's not a big deal."

"Thanks for understanding." She turned towards Pam's desk.

A sigh of relief came from Michael. "So, Packer-."

"But just because I'm not invited to dinner, doesn't mean I can't work up an appetite," Packer said as he slapped Chris's butt.

A low hush overcame the office. Their eyes were wide while their mouths hung open.

Michael closed his eyes and shook his head.

Packer stared at her with a cocky smile.

With her jaw set she faced him. "You're going to apologize for that."

"The hell I am," he scoffed. "You don't work here, you can't do anything to stop me from doing it again," he stupidly tried to slap her again.

She grabbed his wrist and saw his smile fade. "You really shouldn't have done that," her voice was eerily calm.

"Wha-," he began to say before her fist met with his jaw. Before he could recover she punched him in the stomach and finished him off with a knee to his groin. In absolute agony, he cupped himself and fell forward.

All the men in room winced.

Her demeanor was composed as she stood on his back with her black stiletto boots. A content smile came to her full lips when she heard another groan come from him.

"I told you so," she shook her head. "Right now, one hundred twenty pounds of muscle is being painfully exerted onto to your back through my stiletto heels-."

"You psycho bitch, get off of me!" He managed to yell out.

"I wasn't," she pushed her right heel down, "finished."

He wailed.

Phyllis covered her mouth with her hand.

"Come on, Chris," Michael stepped forward. "Get off of him!"

"Michael I swear if you take another step forward you'll be next," she told him.

He backed away.

"Now Packer," she put her hands on her hips. "I think Michael here, is way too good for you. In fact, you're a horrible influence on him and I partly blame you for the man that he is. So, let's make a deal. If you agree to it, I'll get off your back, literally and you can go back to the hole you crawled out of."

His voice was haggard. "And…and if I don't?"

She applied more pressure with her right heel. "Well, then I'll just have to you paralyze you from the waist down or render you unconscious. Although," she slid her left foot up his spine, "I always get those two vertebras mixed up."

He tried to laugh. "I could push you off of me right now."

"Hmm, I don't believe you because you would have already done it and I assume the heaviest thing you've ever lifted is a six pack. So, what's it gonna be?"

After coughing, he said, "What do I have to do?"

"Apologize and mean it."

"I'm sorry."

"Good. Then, you have to promise to stay away from Michael forever. No calls, no-emails, nothing."

"What?" Michael said.

"Michael, stay out of this…unless you want your testicles in your stomach," she warned him.

"I was just saying…" He weakly protested.

"Done."

"Good. Last but definitely not least, you must take a picture with Phyllis-."

"But Chris.." Phyllis began to say.

"While kissing her shoes."

Phyllis blinked and smiled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you suggested that she was ugly when we all know that is far from being true. Phyllis is fabulous and it's about time that you acknowledge her fabulousness," she explained.

"Fine…I'll do it," he groaned.

"See, isn't it better to cooperate?" Chris snapped her fingers. "Come on Phyllis."

"I have my camera," Phyllis held it up. "Can someone take the picture?"

"I would be honored," Jim smiled and gladly took the camera.

Shyly, Phyllis stood in front of them and slid her foot forward.

Packer did nothing.

"Pucker up," Chris used her foot and pushed his head down.

"Smile Phyllis," Jim said as he snapped the photo. "Damn, Packer your eyes were closed," he clicked his tongue. "I'm gonna have to take it again."

"Oh come on!" Packer cried out.

"I got it," he looked at the photo on the back of the digital camera. "And Phyllis, you do look fabulous."

Phyllis kindly smiled. "Thanks Jim," she took her camera back.

"Can you please get off my back now?"

"All right," Chris said before rendering him unconscious.

Michael went to his knees. "You killed him!"

"He's just knocked out," she casually remarked after stepping off of him. "He'll be awake in less than an hour."

"Why the hell did you do that!" He yelled at her while getting up.

"Because he deserved it!" She shouted back.

"All he did was play a little grab ass and for that he deserves to get his ass kicked by you? God, I thought you were my friend and you do this to me?"

Her arms folded. "And I could say the same for you! All this week I have been nothing but nice and considerate towards you! I truly thought you knew me better than that! I am NO ONE's beer wench bitch Michael, especially this jackass's," she pointed to the unconscious man at her feet.

"Right on!" Kelly cheered. When their eyes went to her, she cowered back a bit. "Um…nevermind?" She sheepishly smiled.

He glared at Chris. "Hey, that jackass is my best friend-…"

"Which is pretty damn pathetic! Whether you believe it or not, he is beneath you but you're so blind and insecure that you sink down to his level every time he's here. And when he's gone, you use his obnoxious, offensive and inconsiderate attitude with your employees!"

He knew that she was right but he refused to give in. "Oh I do? Really?"

"Pretty much."

"Ooohhh, you think you know me so well," he obnoxiously replied. "Go ahead Ms. Know-it-all, tell me who I-.."

"You're a needy, rude, conceited and socially inept 15-year-old mama's boy with daddy-wasn't-there issues trapped in a 41-year-old man's body!"

A deep breathe came from Chris's mouth. She lowered her voice. "Until now, you weren't even aware of it. And these people," she glanced at everyone. "They have to deal with your sexist, racist, and homophobic remarks five days a week and they take it. Because you sign their paychecks. But also, like me, they know that you're not saying those things out of anger or hate; it's just ignorance….that you choose.

Then you go home to your gay friendly condo and wonder why you're alone. And why someone like Toby isn't. Let me tell you why. He's a good guy with a heart just like you but the difference is he's not afraid to show it. He doesn't put on this obnoxious swagger whenever he steps into this office; he's just him.

Michael, if you continue to go on like this…..you'll be alone forever," her voice cracked. "And do you really want that? Do you?"

Her painfully honest words had deeply wounded him. He had always known the truth but to have it exposed in front of everyone, it was beyond humiliating. Although none of them of spoke, he sensed their agreement with her which was just as devastating. His vision was blurred with tears.

"You're fired," he quietly said before realizing his mistake.

"I don't work here," she replied back.

"Then get out," he heard his voice shake.

"Fine, it's past five anyway," she went to the conference room to get her things. "Jim, I'll be waiting in the parking lot. Everyone, I'll see ya tonight," she stared at Michael before stepping out the door.

He looked at his co-workers and saw their discomfort. When he opened his mouth he felt a sob coming from his throat and he quickly closed his lips. Without saying a word, he went to his office, got his belongings and walked out.

* * *

"Wow," Toby said. 

"I know," Oscar added.

"Seriously, that was more intense than the scene in _Legally Blonde _where Reese Witherspoon finds out if she made it into Harvard," Kelly said with a nod.

Ryan slowly turned his head and stared at her in utter disbelief.

Kevin, Angela, and Jim approached Packer's unconscious body.

"What should we do with him?" Kevin asked.

"Well," Angela folded her arms. "I suppose it's my responsibility to use the first aid kit to see if he's ok."

"Yeah, we should put him on the couch too," Jim said.

They all looked at each other before going over to the coat rack.

* * *

Wearing her coat and holding her purse, Pam sat in the conference room. 

"This had to be the most painful, craziest, weirdest and greatest week of my entire life," she shook her head in amazement. "I made new a friend in Chris. Um, I'm finally being pro-active about my career," her eyes sparkled, "I'm really looking forward to that. I also learned that letting go is one of the hardest things to do…but it's absolutely necessary.

There were also some highlights like seeing Todd Packer getting his comeuppance and…." she remembered her phone date with Jim and grinned. "For the first time in my life, I don't know what to expect. I'm scared, but in a good way because I have certain opportunities waiting for me," Jim entered her mind again and a bright smile spread across her face. "I definitely won't let them pass me by."

Smiling, she walked out of the conference room, stepped over Packer's body and went over to the door. She took one last look before shutting off the lights and closing the door behind her.

"Ready?" Jim asked her as he stood in front of the door.

She taped a note for the night janitor on the door. "Yeah," she nodded and linked arms with him as they walked into the elevator together.

* * *

Her heels clacked against the marble floor as she went to over Michael. 

"You came," Chris said sounding a bit shocked.

"Yeah," he tipped his head and shrugged. "I thought I'd be missing out."

She looked down at her feet then back at him. "Michael…I'm so sorry for everything," she shook her head. "I didn't-I shouldn't have done that to Packer, it was definitely out of line and idiotic. I mean, I know better than that and-it's just I lose it when a guy puts his hands on me-," she gulped. "Whatever happens with corporate, I'll take full responsibility…."

"Chris-" he began to say.

"Michael please, let me finish. I'm apologizing, which for me is very difficult."

He nodded. "All right."

She sighed. "It was totally wrong and hypocritical of me to call you out in front of everyone like that. God…I am last person that should be criticizing and judging you," she rolled her eyes and weakly laughed. "I..I have issues, MAJOR ones. Hell I have issues on top of issues deep fried in problems."

A light laugh came from him.

"I'm not gonna get into the psycho babble of it all but…I feel like I have to fix everything, to make it better and I have to have it done my way-or else. And I, um, I push and push even if it hurts the person's feelings." She whimpered. "You can even ask Jim. I've been pushing him to get with Pam for so long and-and I didn't even know her!" Her voice screeched and she quickly cleared her throat. "Then you…I get you drunk and you tell me your deepest fears and what do I do? I use it against you and tell all your employees! I am so screwed up!" She said while sobbing.

He put his arms around her and realized that she was just as flawed as he was.

Sniffling, she thanked him and began wiping away her tears.

"Well, I guess we're even now," he told her.

She looked up at him. "What?"

"You saw me blubber like a baby," he shrugged, "and now I've seen you."

"Yeah, we're definitely even," she agreed.

"Except…I'm a whole lot sexier when I'm crying," he playfully smiled down at her.

Laughing through her last sobs, she lightly hit his chest. "You're such a cocky bastard."

He chuckled and let her go.

"How do I look?" She asked after wiping her face one last time.

With a half smile, he looked into her blood shot eyes and said, "Beautifully damaged."

"Thank you," she told him. "I still can't believe you're here."

"It's not like I had other plans," he dropped his shoulders.

Her hands went to his chest. "You're more courageous than you think, Michael Scott."

He waved her off. "Come on," he offered his arm to her. "We have a party to get to."

"That we do," she accepted his arm.

When a familiar voice called out to her, he froze. "It couldn't be," he said to himself before turning around. "Jan?"

"Hello Michael," she uncomfortably said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Chris invited me," she said with an uneasy smile.

His eyes went to her.

"Everyone's already inside," Chris told Jan.

"I'll see you inside then," she glanced at Michael before stepping past them.

He kept his eyes on her until she disappeared into the hall.

"Michael, let me explain. I invited Jan way before I even came to Scranton and honestly, I didn't think she'd actually show up," she explained.

"Well she did," he sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Michael," she held his face. "Don't try so hard and…just see where tonight takes you." Standing on her tip toes, she lightly kissed his forehead.

Her words and kind gesture caused him to smile. "Let's go," he put his hand on her back and gently pushed her ahead of him.

* * *

From his seat, Jim watched his co-workers on the dance floor. They blissfully slowed danced to "Unchained Melody". The absence of the documentary cameras gave them the freedom that they sorely missed during the work day and some unexpected individuals took advantage of it. 

Angela's eyes were closed as she rested her head against Dwight's chest. An adoring look was on Stanley's face when he gently spun his wife Terry. Jan held her breath when Michael dipped her. Their noses touched when he brought her back up and they shared a laugh. Meanwhile, Kelly brushed the side Ryan's face with her fingertips and watched a small smile come to his lips. Toby let his daughter stand on his feet as they danced. Jim couldn't help but laugh when he saw Chris doing the tango with Oscar.

He then turned his attention to other end of the table. With loving eyes, Phyllis gazed at Bob before whispering something in his ear. Kevin and Stacy shared a bowl of tofu ice cream. Creed took a sip of his Bubble tea as he spoke with Meredith.

A delightful smile came across Jim's face when Pam emerged from the rest room and walked over to him. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. She nodded and followed his lead as they put on their coats and left the hall.

* * *

When they arrived on the restaurant's roof, they walked over to the front of the building and leaned on the railing. A couple of moments passed before one of them spoke. 

"It's like prom in there," Pam said.

"Yeah but it'd really sad if one of them were still a virgin," he quipped.

With mischievous grins, they looked at each other and said, "Dwight," as they shared a light laugh.

"I can't believe Michael even showed up."

"Well, him and Chris made up when he first came in," he waited a beat. "I'm more surprised at Jan coming," he chuckled a little.

"I know," she agreed. "But her and Michael…they look right, ya know? I mean, I wouldn't have guessed it at first. But from what I saw in there, they seem very happy together."

He nodded. "They do. Who knows, maybe after this week he'll change."

"Do you really think he will?" She looked at him for an answer.

"Anything's possible."

"It is," she nodded, "just look back at this week."

"Unbelievable," he said with a content sigh. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, in less than an hour I'll be heading to New York with Chris." She shook her head. "Just saying those words, it still doesn't feel real."

"I guess it'll sink in when you drive up to the bright lights of Manhattan."

"Definitely."

A wintry wind passed through causing her to shudder. From behind, he embraced her. Closing her eyes, she got lost in his comforting warmth and rested her arms on top of his.

"How's that?" He looked down at her.

She met his gaze. "Better."

Then, they turned their heads towards the sky and marveled at the luminous celestial blanket above them.


	11. Chapter 11

**  
**

"It's been a little over a month since the lovely Ms. Chris has graced us with her presence," Michael told the camera. "And I must say things are going great. Sales have been up, Pam has actually been dressing a bit sexier…showing off her amazing breas-assets," he clicked his tongue twice. "And, Toby and I have become good friends. Is he still a tool? A little bit.

Also, I don't like to kiss and tell but ….." He leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I have been dating a very sexy, smart and wonderful woman. Whose name…" He forced himself not to reveal her identity. "I cannot speak. But I will say that I am now getting it regular. And when I say 'regular', I mean weekly," he proudly nodded. "When I say 'it', I mean lovemaking. And it is _good_..and very tender. We cuddle for hours afterwards..so much that she has to push me off of her."

* * *

Sighing, Toby said, "It's true. Ever since Chris has left Michael's changed. He doesn't insult me as much. When he does he apologizes or says that he's kidding. It's not as, uh, frequent…weekly. Unlike before when it was," he reluctantly finished his sentence, "everyday."

* * *

His eyes followed her as she delivered a bouquet of flowers to Angela. Her newly dyed tresses were dark blonde and lightened her delicate features. Underneath the fluorescent lights, her powder blue satin v-neck top shined while the three-quarter length sleeves revealed her smooth creamy skin. She glided with ease as she rounded her desk. He couldn't help but to admire her fantastic legs which were demurely covered by a navy pencil skirt. 

Behind her desk, she patiently watched the printer as she ran a hand through her thick wavy hair. When she removed the document, she read it and bit her bottom lip.

In a matter of weeks, she had beautifully blossomed. These days, she was rarely scene without her sketchbook pressed against her side. And whenever she was asked about her internship, her face glowed as she spoke with great enthusiasm. Her clothes went from white tennis shoes and cardigan sweaters to heels and short pencil skirts. She attributed her wardrobe to her Sunday shopping trips with Sam and his boyfriend Kyle. The most noticeable change was her attitude; she was still herself, sarcastic, witty and kind. But now, she exuded a humble confidence that drew her co-workers to her, even Angela.

As Jim pondered this, he questioned if the "New Pam" as some have called her, would still want him, the "old Jim." He was train of thought was interrupted by a welcoming voice.

"Jim?" Pam said from her desk. "Are you ok?"

He blinked and met her gaze. "Hmm?"

She wore a half smile. "You were flinking."

"Yeah, I-," he noticed the cameraman coming towards them. "Can I ask you something….later?"

"Sure," she nodded. "Are we still on for lunch?"

"Of course," he went over to her desk. "Although, could we eat in the break room? I didn't get to go grocery shopping this weekend and uh-."

"I already bought you a bag of Doritos," she told him.

He was a little surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, you already told me that you didn't get a chance to do your shopping…this morning."

"Right," his smile had a touch of embarrassment. "I must have spaced on that."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here," she handed him the bag of chips.

He accepted her offering, "Yeah, it is," his fingers brushed against hers.

Her smile was wide.

* * *

"Ok, you guys have to promise that you're not gonna tell him," Kelly said to the producer and camera. "On Chris's last night here, Ryan and I had a talk..ok, it was a fight. Anyway, we sorted a few things out. Like, I wanna get married and have babies, the whole nine yards. But," she tilted her head to the left, "I know that Ryan doesn't want that until he's finished business school and well, has a business. He assumed that I wanted all of that right now! I mean, just because I talk a whole lot more than him he assumes that I never listen. I totally do, it just takes some-um, repeating, which he's done a lot of. 

So, that night, we officially became exclusive!" She bounced in her seat. "Then, like two weeks later he gave me this," she proudly held up a key. "It's a key to his apartment!" Ecstatic, she smiled and held it to her heart. "I've had like five boyfriends and none of them ever gave me a key before!"

"Well, I haven't been seeing anyone else and I really do like her," Ryan said to the camera. "And after we had, um, that talk…I decided that she really knows what I want and where I stand. Also, until I finish business school I'm stuck here. So, for the first time ever, I gave a girlfriend a copy of my key.

Although on some mornings, I wonder if I did the right thing. Like instead of waking up to my clock radio…she tells me all about her dreams, she even follows me into the bathroom as she's telling me. Every. Little. Detail." His blue eyes looked apprehensively into the lens. Then a content smile came to his lips. "I will admit, it's nice that some of my clothes and sheets smell like her." When he noticed the camera zooming in on his face he straightened his expression. "Because…….she smells nice."

From Pam's desk, the cameraman zoomed in on Ryan and Kelly as they spoke in the kitchen.

"Hey," Ryan said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hi," she smiled. Across from him, she leaned her back against the counter and waited for her bagel to toast. "So, um, I got Rachael Ray's new cookbook and I'm gonna try out her recipe for ginger steak and wasabi smashed potatoes for dinner tonight. You could come over….if you want," she shrugged.

Stirring his coffee, he faced her. "Sure, sounds good."

"Cool," she nodded.

"What time should I come by?"

"Like around seven because I need to go shopping before then. Or you could show up earlier…I mean, you do have a key," she cheerfully shrugged.

"I do," he half smiled. "Maybe I could go shopping with you too. I need more dog food and a new chew toy for Mitch."

"That's fine; I have a membership to CostCo."

"You do?" He asked sounding a bit surprised.

"Well yeah, I do like to save _some money_."

"No, it's just," he weakly smiled. "I've been meaning to get one."

"You can borrow my membership card whenever you want."

After taking a sip of his coffee, he replied, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

The toaster dinged. As she carefully removed her bagel, she spoke. "And if you want, you and Mitch can spend the night."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked at her. "But you're really allergic to him. I mean, I can't put him out on your back porch all day and night, it's really cold."

She spread cream cheese on her bagel. "Oh I know. See, this past Tuesday I went to my doctor and he gave me these allergy pills. And I know that they work because last night I went to my cousin's house and she has like two cats and a dog but I was totally fine. Oh and before I forget, I cleared out a drawer for you."

His mouth slowly dropped out. In his eleven years of dating, he never once had a girlfriend do so much for him and none of them had been as selfless as she was.

"Hello? Ryan?" She waved her hand in front of him.

He blinked. "I'm sorry..I guess I, uh, spaced out there for a second."

"It happens," she sweetly said. "So, after work…?"

"Yeah, we'll take my car. We'll just have to drop yours off at your place."

"Great. And are you and Mitch…"

"Definitely," he nodded. "And..uh, um.."

"What?"

"You have a drawer too," he half lied knowing that he would clear one out for her during his lunch break.

"Really?"

"Yep," he assured her.

Grinning, she headed towards the door with her bagel and napkin in hand. "I better get back."

"Kelly?"

"Yeah Ryan?" She was one foot out the door.

"Could Mitch and I spend the weekend?"

"Of course…but I thought you liked to have your weekends free."

"I do," he looked down at his coffee and then smiled up at her. "It's just…I can't think of a better way to spend it."

Her mouth turned into a bold and open smile. "I'll see ya at lunch?"

"Um, well, I need to drop by my apartment…..to pack."

"Right, later."

"All right," he watched her step out the door.

* * *

"Oh my God, I have a drawer!" Kelly happily told the camera. 

With wide eyes and a sense of urgency in his voice, Ryan said, "I really need to clear out a drawer for her."

* * *

A whiff of her floral scented shampoo tickled his nose when she passed him as he held the door open. She thanked him as they walked over to her car. They took a moment to watch Angela and Dwight. 

"Thank you Dwight, for walking me to my car," Angela said.

"Well, it is for precautionary reasons," he lied while wearing a small smile. "This parking lot can be dangerous, especially for women."

With a nod, she said, "It can be. That's why I decided to keep my flowers on my desk," she quickly grinned. "I read that murders and rapists are drawn to women holding flowers."

Unfazed by her last statement, he tipped his head. "That was a wise decision."

She nodded. "I know. I'll see you tonight…for our financial meeting."

"I will be there. Goodbye for now, Angela," he opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she got into her car.

Jim and Pam looked at each other and shook their heads.

* * *

"So, you're done with the program?" He asked her already knowing her answer. 

"Yep, my interview is this Wednesday," she told him.

"Cool," he scratched the back of his neck.

"You must be excited, you have tomorrow off and you're gonna be at Sam's exhibition."

"I am. Actually my family is gonna be there too."

She kindly nodded. "That's great. I haven't been to an exhibition in so long."

He saw his opening. "Yeah, um, about that," he felt his palms heat up. "Tomorrow, Michael's gonna be at corporate's offices for his meeting with Jan, which should take all day. So, I figure, if you want…you could take a half day and we could…..go to the exhibition together," sweat dripped from palms causing him to put his hands in his coat pocket. The hesitation in her face worried him.

"Jim, I-."

He accidentally interrupted her. "Ryan could probably take over for you."

Her hazel eyes went to the ground before meeting his anxious stare. "Jim, it's not that," she sighed. "I-I have, a…date."

He felt his heart twinge with quiet grief and devastation. With his mouth agape, he gawked at her before finally speaking. "Oh, um…"

"I'm sorry," she sincerely apologized. "My friend, Katherine, she set me up and…she's the type of person you can't say no to. No matter how much you try and believe me Jim, I did," she touched the side of his face. "Please, don't hate me."

"Pam, I could never," he reluctantly removed her hand.

"I promise, I won't have a good time and I'll think unhappy thoughts."

"Like what?" His lips had a hint of a smile.

"Bugs, slugs, Packer-.."

"Dwangela," he joked.

"I said unhappy not traumatizing."

He laughed. "You really shouldn't."

"I will. I'll be a horrible date."

"You'd really have to try."

Her smile was brief. "You'd be surprised."

The quietness between them was short but was filled with unease.

"I should really get going," he said opening the door for her.

"I'm sorry," she stared into his eyes.

"Stop, seriously. I'll be fine," he lied with a weak smile.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear," she got into the car. "I'll call you."

Holding the door open, he replied, "You really don't have to."

"I will. Bye," she reached up and quickly touched his hand.

He gazed at her wanting to say something, anything that would lessen her guilt; but he was too consumed with his own anguish to do so. "Have a good weekend." With that said he closed the door and waved to her as she drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

Adjusting his tie, Jim kept his eyes on the full length mirror in front of him when he heard a pitter patter noise enter his room.

"Hey Pipi," he said to the Maltese dog at his feet.

The happy little canine sat down and stared up at him.

Jim put on his blazer. "Here comes your mommy."

A black Donna Karan dress hugged her slim form as she leaned in the doorway. Her eyes slowly traveled up his body.

"What?" He looked at her.

Her shoulders rose then dropped. "What? I was just seeing if you're ready to go."

With doubtful eyes, he looked at her. "Really?"

Sighing, she offered him her hand. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

With a slight frown, he eyed the dress's halter neckline. "Is it a jacket to cover up the top of that dress?" he accepted her hand.

She rolled her eyes and led him out of the room. "Close your eyes."

He did as he was told. After a few seconds, they stopped walking.

"Ok, open them," she said with a smile.

In awe, Jim stared at the black pinstripe suit hanging from the closet door. He slowly approached it and traced its lapel with his right forefinger. It took him a moment to remember where he had first seen it.

"_GQ_," he turned his head to her. "This is the Tom Ford suit from last month's issue. How did you know?"

"Well," she looked at him with uneasy eyes. "You had the page dog-eared."

"You went through my drawers!"

She pointed at him. "No, it fell out as I was walking by your room."

"Really?" He folded his arms. "And how did it manage to do that?"

"Tremors," she shrugged.

"In Scranton?"

"It could happen."

"Chris!" He warned her.

"It did fall!"

"How?"

A defeated sigh came from her lips. "When I took it out of your drawer and dropped it on the ground."

"I knew it!"

She went over to him. "That was the old me. The one that was pushy and nosy…I'm improving. Like this suit. The old Chris would make you wear it tonight because she thinks the suit you're wearing now looks like something a high school freshmen would wear on his basketball team's game day. While the new me…….pleads the fifth."

He felt his jaw ease as he chuckled. His arms unfolded and he put his right hand in his pocket while eyeing the ensemble. "It's a great suit. God, it's like three months salary," he touched the pale blue button-up shirt.

"Consider it," she took the suit off the closet door, "an early birthday present," she handed it to him.

His smile was sincere. "Thank you," he kissed her forehead.

Smiling, she looked up at him. "You're welcome. Don't take too long," she said as she walked out.

* * *

With Chris on his arm, he casually strutted into the gallery. As they made their way through the throngs of people he noticed something. The women and some of the men in the room would steal quick glances as they passed, some even smiled. He bent his head down and spoke to her. 

"They're looking at you," he said.

A small smile came to her lips. "Think again, Mr. GQ."

He shot her a cynical look. "Guys are looking too."

"Jim, if those guys are looking at me it's because they're interested in my dress…and not what's under it." She continued to lead him through the crowd. "You're the one they're drooling over and with good reason. You tall drink of water."

Although he laughed off her compliment, he considered her words. He moved with effortless confidence and he knew that he looked good. Of course, he would be the last person to admit it.

"There's my boo," Chris said as she pointed to her fiancé, Kevin.

"Boo?" Jim smirked.

"That's right and I'm his shorty." She waved to her beloved.

His handsome face smiled at her as he took her into his arms. The blonde highlights in his short chestnut hair shined underneath the lights as he gave her a peck on the mouth.

A small grin came across Jim's face while he watched them. Then he thought of Pam and looked at his feet.

"Jim!" Kevin gave him a hug. "You look good and I mean that in a metrosexual way."

"Thanks Kevin," he gave him a quick pat on the back as they withdrew from one another.

"Come on, we should get something to drink," Kevin took her hand. "It'll be awhile before we get to talk to Sam; he's taking pictures and is being followed by some New York Times reporter."

"You guys go ahead," Jim told them. He hated being the third wheel.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked as she leaned into Kevin's medium build.

"Yeah, I'll just checkout Sam's photos."

Her dark eyes searched his face. "All right. We'll be around," she tapped his forearm before walking away.

As he watched them strode across the gallery, he couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. His shoulders sank when he realized that he would be the only single person amongst his friends and family.

"Son, you made it!" David Halpert said when he hugged him.

"Hey Dad," he smiled and looked up at him. He was one of the few men in his life that towered him.

David put an arm over his son's shoulders. "Look at you, all suave. I knew you couldn't say no to Chris." His brown eyes always sparkled whenever he smiled.

With a mischievous grin, Jim replied, "I wish I could say the same for you. That must have been some sale….at Sears."

He raised an eyebrow, "Touché, son, touché. I've taught you well."

"I know."

"Although the last time I checked," he ran a hand through his short brown hair, "Sears didn't sell Gucci suits."

"Really? I guess you can afford anything when you're a surgeon."

"True. Also, I had two gay men dress me..which definitely tops Chris."

"How?" He looked at him.

"Well, when they told me that my ass looked fabulous in these pants, I believed them and a small part of me felt very pretty," he proudly told his son.

He laughed. "And what does Mom think?"

"Are you kidding me? She was there and she agreed with them."

"Yep, that sounds like Mom." He nodded. "Where is she?"

"Actually…she's talking with Pam."

After hearing her name, he froze. He told himself that it was some cruel joke that his father was pulling. "That's not funny, Dad."

"I'm serious. They're with Kyle, Frank and Madison," he said as he casually grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter's tray.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Pam….as in-."

"Yes, as in _your_ Pam. Well, she's not exactly yours..yet," he winked before taking a sip from his glass.

"I can't believe she's here," he said trying to wrap his mind around this revelation.

"She is and might I add, she is a beauty! Oh and she has a great personality to boot. I don't know how you waited three years. But she's definitely a keeper."

"You really think so?"

"No, I'm lying to you because I'm already drunk-of course I do!" He continued speaking as he took a mini crab cake off a tray. "Don't let this one pass you by, son."

"I won't, Dad..I won't," he cupped his shoulder. "Where is she?" He searched the room.

David pointed to their right and said, "Over there, by that weird looking sculpture. Good luck," he said before popping the appetizer into his mouth.

"Thanks," he tapped his arm before making a quick beeline to his right.

A sense of great urgency ran through him as he traveled into the crowd. Then he realized what her presence meant…she had broken a promise in order to be with him. Before he could analyze the situation any further he felt a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Sweetie," Larissa Halpert smiled as she embraced her son. "You look so handsome!" Her hazel eyes beamed.

"You look great, Mom," he smiled.

"Why do you look so flus-oh! You're on your way to find her, aren't you?" Her long honey hair bounced as she tilted her head to the left.

"I'm trying."

Her smile was radiant. "I won't keep you long, so, I'll just say this, she is a lovely girl," she leaned forward and held his hands. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she's the one."

"I think she is," he told her.

"Oh!" She put her hand over her heart. "Go find her, Sweetie," she kissed him on the cheek.

"I will, thanks Mom," he continued on his way.

He was a couple of feet away from the sculpture when he heard two voices call out his name. "Hey guys," he exchanged hugs and kisses with his older brother and sister-in-law.

"We know what's going on," Madison happily said.

"How do-?"

"Dad just called us," Frank held up his cellular phone. "We'll keep this short. Pam would make a great sister-in-law," he pointed to his wife.

"We love her, she's great, don't screw this up," she told him.

"Treat her right," Frank added.

"You know I will. Oh and tell Lily that her Uncle Jim loves her," he quickly told them.

* * *

Against his chest, he felt his heart pound while he continued to politely push his way through the mass of people. He felt as if unknown forces were keeping him from her. Then something miraculous happened; the crowd parted. His heart stopped. One word came to mind when he laid his eyes on her; luminous. 

Her hair was styled into a sophisticated French twist with small wisps resting on the sides of her beautiful face. The dress that she wore was royal blue and because of its satin material it shimmered like a ray of blue light. Underneath its strapless neckline her ample chest was accentuated by a flat and simple black bow. And its A-line cut perfectly suited her slender figure.

In his mind, he wondered if he was dreaming. Slowly, his eyes closed and seconds later, he opened them to find the most exquisite image before him. With a beaming smile she headed in his direction.

Their eyes closed the moment they embraced. It had only been hours since they were last together; but to them, it felt like an eternity. In silence, they held each other relishing in the fact that tonight would be their first official date. When they withdrew, they locked eyes and knew that it wouldn't be their last. Without thinking, they clasped hands and smiled at one another.

"You're here," his face was glowing with absolute joy.

With a slow head shake, she said, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Elated, he grazed the side of her face with his free hand. "Me too."

The happiness on her face lessened when she began to speak. "I'm sorry for lying to you," she saw the perplexed look on his face. "There was never a date. I've had this planned since last week. I mean, Sam put me on the guest list assuming that I wasn't gonna show…even Chris didn't know, no one did. I-I actually used my key and snuck into Chris's apartment when she went to have lunch with Sam today. My things are there. And my interview with corporate was this morning."

"Why did you do all of this?"

She exhaled. "I wanted to surprise you. For over the past three years, you've given me the most thoughtful and priceless gifts that I have ever gotten….along with your friendship. I wanted to do the same for you." With anxious eyes, she stared at him. "Are you upset?"

His head slowly shook. "No, I mean, yesterday I was but now…you're here. And…."

"What?"

"You're absolutely stunning."

Smiling, she said, "Sam helped me pick out the dress. He thought it was for Chris's wedding."

"Well, you're definitely the most beautiful little sneak that I've ever seen," his grin was playful.

Her giggle was light. "I'll gladly accept that title," she began walking and he kept up with her pace.

"So, how did the interview go?"

"I don't wanna get ahead of myself but I think it went really well."

"That's great. When do you find out?"

"This week."

"They have to be crazy not to hire you," he told her.

"You're too sweet," her eyes searched the room. "Your family's great."

"They are," he nodded and saw her unspoken question. "They really like you. Although, I can't really blame them."

She met his stare and stroked his thumb with hers. "Why didn't you tell me that your mom was an art teacher?"

"You never asked," he shrugged.

They continued to talk as they moved through the gallery.

* * *

Together, they admired Sam's photographs and to Pam's surprise, Jim was well-versed when it came to analyzing art. This side to him was insightful and perspective; until now, it was untapped. Between photographs, they playfully joked and flirted with one another. 

After viewing Sam's exhibition they joined his friends and family. In a circle, they all stood and spoke of the exhibition, their lives, current events and many other topics. From time to time, she watched him and saw his face light up whenever one of his loved ones spoke. As she listened, a part of her couldn't help but wonder if tonight were a preview of things to come.

He noticed her distant gaze. "Pam?"

A small and embarrassed smile came to her lips. "Sorry, I was flinking."

"It happens," he shrugged then an idea came into his head. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, the crab cakes weren't that filling."

"How about a late dinner?"

"Sure."

He turned to his loved ones. "Hey guys, we're gonna head out," he embraced Sam. "Your photos were great man, as usual."

"I try, it's great to see you, Jim," Sam patted his back as they withdrew. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Um," he looked at Pam. "Yeah. Bye guys."

"Bye everyone. It was great meeting all of you!" Her voice was sincere.

With smiles on their faces, they waved to the departing pair.

A spot of ketchup landed on the side of her mouth when she bit into the hot dog. Unaware of this, she proceeded to chew the frankfurter savoring its salty flavor.

"Learn some manners, Beesly," Jim said as he wiped away the ketchup.

"You're one to talk, Halpert," she shot back wearing a mock scowl. "Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Kyle mean when he said that the two of you should 'really hit the studio sometime'?"

There was a touch of hesitation in his face. "Right," he sighed. "When we were in college, we shared a dorm room and we used to write songs together. He came up with most of the music while I wrote the lyrics. I did play a little bit of guitar though." He picked a fry from bowl of chili cheese fries in front of him.

"Like a band?"

"No," he shook his hand and flashed a smile. "We just did it to kill time. Anyway, he interned at every record label during his summers. They knew how talented he was and when he graduated he had his pick. He's a great producer."

"How about you?"

"Well, ah….it just wasn't for me," he shrugged. "At that point, I was already working at Dunder-Mifflin."

She searched his face and knew that there was more but decided to not press the issue. Resting back in her chair, she said, "I am so full. If I eat anymore I'll have to be cut out of this dress."

A flirtatious smile came to his mouth. "Don't tempt me."

Her mouth opened in amusement and shock. "Mr. Halpert, are you trying to seduce me?"

With innocent eyes, he replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I see," she stood up and pushed in her chair. "It's like that."

"Like what?" He followed her lead as they walked out of the kitchen and through the living room.

Her laughter was brief. "God, this place is amazing. Chris is so lucky," she felt his hand on the small of her back when they started up the flight of stairs.

"She is."

Her back faced the bedroom door. With her head tilted up, she looked into his hazel eyes. "Tonight was the best first date that I've ever had."

He grinned. "We should do it again. How about tomorrow...a picnic in Central Park?"

"Sounds good. Time?"

"Noon."

"Wait. What about Sam?"

"I was just gonna have lunch in Central Park with him, Kyle and a few of their friends. But since you're here…and I asked him. I thought it could be a double date."

Her hands rested on his chest. "I'd love to. But don't try to stand me up," she gestured to his room with her head. "I know where you live."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Leaning into him, she cupped the side of his face and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She smiled when she felt him doing the same.

They held each other's gaze as they parted from one another.

"Good night," she pressed her back against the door and turned the knob.

"Night," he said watching her enter her room.

With a delighted sigh and ecstatic smile, she fell backwards onto her bed.

When the door closed, he turned and felt his side of his face as he went to his room. That night, he fell asleep wearing a small but blissful smile.


	13. Chapter 13

It was an unusually sunny and warm spring day in Manhattan. Yellow taxis, cars and buses crowded the streets while those on bicycles and scooters effortlessly weaved through the traffic. Vendors lined the sidewalks hoping to sell their wares. A young couple emerged from a corner store being completely enamored with one another but unaware of their bustling surroundings.

Pam pulled the hem of her white halter top over her khaki skirt. "Do we have everything?" She looked at up him from underneath her pink Kangol visor.

"Pretty much," he looked into the picnic basket before holding her hands. "Sam said that they would bring the drinks."

"That's good," she nodded. "Do your eyes hurt? I mean, you're squinting a lot."

"I forgot my sunglasses and hat at home," he told her. "And, I'm afraid I'll look cuter than you if I wore a pink visor and a ponytail." He playfully tapped the lid of her visor.

A sweet laugh left her lips. "True, but your legs would look horrible in this skirt, they're way too hairy."

"Oh definitely," he replied wearing a boyish grin as he tapped his khaki shorts.

"Hey, there's a stand selling baseball caps up ahead," she pointed.

He squinted. "There is?"

"Yes, and they have blue ones which would match with your shirt," she lightly tugged at his sky blue t-shirt.

"Let's check it out," he let her lead the way.

"Ok, but I'll do the haggling."

"All right. What do I do then?"

"Look disinterested and pretty."

"So you want me to do my best Stanley impression?"

Giggling, she replied, "Exactly." When they approached the stand, she wore a deadpan expression as she eyed the fitted baseball caps.

"Nice visor." The young blond salesman said with a smile.

"Thanks," she briefly looked at him.

"See anything you like?"

She picked up a sky blue Boston Red Sox's cap. "Is this authentic?"

"Yep," he nodded, "the sticker's on the lid," he pointed out. "You have very nice eyes," he flashed a smile.

Ignoring his compliment, she held up the cap. "How much is this?" She assertively asked.

"Twelve dollars," he slumped when he realized that flirting with her was pointless.

Tracing the "B" with her forefinger, she looked at him. "There's a stand less than a block from here and he sells the same hats for six dollars. In fact, that's where I got this visor."

"You know about Joe?" He said with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Yep," she returned the hat and continued speaking. "And he also gave me free matching wristbands."

"Mm-hmm," Jim said in his best Stanley voice.

She held her composure and took his hand. "So, I guess my boyfriend and I will be seeing Joe instead."

Jim broke character and smiled after hearing her last comment.

"What's your price?" He asked her.

"Seven dollars and a free hat of my choice."

He scoffed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Bye," she turned to leave. "I guess I'll just have to tell people about Joe while we're-."

"Wait," the salesman called out. A reluctant sigh came from his lips. "Eight dollars and a free cap…your choice."

Her eyes went to the hats and then back at him. "Deal," she felt Jim hand her a dollar bill and then handed it to the salesman. "I'll have this pink one."

"Thanks," Jim said as put on his sky blue baseball cap. He kissed her cheek.

She gladly accepted his kiss. "You're welcome," she removed her visor and put on her newly purchased Boston Red Sox cap. "Thanks," she smiled at the salesman before leaving with Jim.

"Impressive, why didn't you tell me that you were a master haggler?" He asked while taking a hold of her hand.

Her smile was coy. "You never asked."

* * *

Hand in hand, they entered Central Park and after a few minutes of walking they chose a spot to settle on. While on the phone with Sam, Pam helped Jim unfold the picnic blanket onto the soft green grass. As she finished up their conversation, she watched him situate himself in the center of the spread. With her backpack in her hands, she sat in between his legs and rested against his body. 

"Sam and Kyle should be here in a half hour," she told him. "I told them where we were."

"Cool," he stroked her shoulders with his fingertips and she smiled. "What do you have there?"

"Well," she unzipped her backpack. "Since I got to see your yearbook…I thought it would only be fair if you saw mine," she opened the book.

A curious smile came to his lips. "I have to see this."

She showed him her senior picture. "There it is…"

"Wow, nice perm Beesly," he lightly laughed.

Her chuckle was rueful. "I thought it looked good! Besides, my mom and sister got one too."

"Like the dad and the boys from _The_ _Brady Brunch_?"

Lightly, she slapped his knee and snickered.

"You do wear the white woman's afro well."

"Thanks," she turned a few pages. "That's me," she pointed to the picture.

"Art club, shocking," he sarcastically said.

"I know." She closed the yearbook. "I used to have so much fun with them." A delightful sigh escaped from her lips as she leaned against him and closed her eyes. Her hands rested on his knees.

His fingers traveled down her arms before curling into her hands. With his eyes closed, he smiled.

Together, they basked in the sun's warmth and enjoyed the intimacy between them.

"Well, if isn't the notorious J.A.M!" A familiar voice called out.

They opened their eyes to find Michael and Jan standing before them.

Smiling, Michael asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Michael, we shouldn't bother them," Jan said with noticeable unease as she let go of his hand.

Pam sat up. "It's ok Jan; we're on a date too."

"Looks like we're all being badasses in love," Michael added.

A nervous laugh came from Jan.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Jim said with a half smile. His eyes met with Pam's. Without saying a word, he knew and answered her silent question with a nod.

"Do you guys wanna join us?" Pam asked them. "We're just having a picnic with a couple of our friends. There's plenty of food."

"Can we?" Michael asked Jan with green pleading eyes.

"I-I don't know…"

"Please! We never get to hang out with other couples. Besides, Jim and Pam are cool, they're not gonna rat on us…right?" He looked at them for support.

"He's right," Pam nodded.

"Your secret dies with us," Jim added.

She could never say no to his puppy dog eyes. "All right."

"Yes!" Michael gave her a quick peck on the mouth.

"But," she sat down on the blanket, "we could at least chip in for something."

Jim looked into the picnic basket. "We got sandwiches, chips, watermelon slices, and corn on the cob. Sam and Kyle are bringing the drinks."

"Um," Michael looked around. "We could get hot dogs and ice cream." He pointed to the vendors.

"That sounds good," Pam said.

"Hey guys!" Sam called out as Kyle and four other men followed him. He put down the cooler.

They all stood up.

"Hey," Kyle said as he hugged Pam and gave her kiss on the cheek. "You look great today."

She grazed the side of his chiseled face and touched his short blonde hair. "So do you! Did you get your hair frosted today?"

"I did…" He nodded with a smile.

"Hey guys," Jim interrupted. "This is Kyle, Jake, Neil, Rob, Nate and Sam."

They exchanged handshakes and brief pleasantries.

"I'm Chris's brother," Sam said as he shook Michael's hand.

His smile was bright. "Oh, right. You two have the same eyes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He defensively asked.

"Nothing," Michael kindly offered. "It's just-."

"Are you saying that we have slanted eyes? Like that's not a stereotype!"

"Oh, no, no I meant-," he wiped his forehead.

"Michael."

"Yeah?"

"I'm kidding," Sam smiled.

He grinned and sighed. "I see the sense of humor runs in the family."

"Pretty much. Anyway," he took a football out of his backpack. "Anyone up for a game?"

"Definitely," Michael beamed. "Jim?"

"I'm in," Jim said.

"Have a good game," Pam kissed his cheek.

"This for the hot dogs and the ice cream," Michael handed Jan a handful of dollar bills. "Wish me luck."

She pressed his lips against his. "Good luck."

He goofily smiled as he followed the guys.

* * *

"So, Pam," Jan said as she sat back down. "How have you been?" 

"Great," she flashed a smile. "My interview with Elizabeth went well."

"That's what I heard. Elizabeth really liked you, but let's just keep that between us," she rested her sunglasses on her head and grinned.

"I will," she nodded.

Jan lightly hugged her knees against her chest. "This is strange."

Pam tilted her head to the side. "A little bit."

She glanced at the guys before meeting her stare. "It's a Saturday afternoon and I'm in Central Park on a double date with three of my employees. And the logical side of me, the one that used control and decide all my decisions, knows that it's wrong to be here. I'm willingly risking my career for him and…I'm fine with it," her voice had a hint of disbelief. "God," she shook her head, "he is the last person that I ever expected to be with."

"I don't think you're the only one that thinks that," she shrugged. "But you two seem very happy together."

"We are," she started to picked at the grass. "He's really changed. Yes, he still makes inappropriate jokes but it's not often and most of the time, he makes me laugh. When we're together I feel…so free and happy. And he's sweet and selfless," her smile was bright. "All he cares about is me. My ex-husband was nothing like that."

"I know the feeling," she said thinking of Roy.

"This is great…I can't talk to any of my friends about my relationship with Michael. Although I won't go into further detail..he's still your boss," she winked.

"Thank you," she graciously touched her shoulder.

"So, things between you and Jim seem to be going well."

"They are," she smiled. "Yesterday was our first date."

"That's great. Honestly, I kind of always saw a connection between you two whenever I came to the office."

She reached into her backpack, "You have no idea how many people have told me that," she pulled out an issue of _Us Weekly_ magazine.

"I haven't read _Us Weekly_ in the longest time! Everyone at the office swears by _Newsweek_. I do too but I can't be seen with a gossip rag."

"I can't go a week without it. It's my vice," Pam opened the magazine. Together, they read and gossiped about the celebrities featured in the issue.

* * *

Sweat soaked the front of Michael's shirt as he returned to the picnic area with Jim. Panting, he sat down next to Pam. "Where's Jan?" He asked. 

She handed him a bottle of water. "She's getting you a hot dog. So, how was the game?"

"We won," Jim said as he put his arm around her. "Oh and the guys will be here in a sec, they just bumped into someone they know."

"Hey," Jan said as she sat down. "Look at you," she gently poked at Michael's sweat drenched shirt while handing him the hot dog.

"Thanks," he kissed her cheek. "I guess I'm a dirty boy who needs a bath," he flirtatiously shifted his eyebrows.

She shook her head. "Michael, no."

He saw Jim and Pam avoiding eye contact. "Sorry," he flashed an apologetic smile. "That was some game!"

"It was," Jim agreed with a nod.

"There's nothing more manly than a game of football with the guys," he said before taking a sip of his water.

"Yep, especially when four of them are gay," Jim said.

He nearly choked on his water. "What?"

Jim's mouth dropped a little. "I thought you knew…at least about Sam and Kyle. I mean, don't you and Chris talk on the phone each week?"

"Well yeah, but she never told me that Sam was gay!" He accidentally hollered out. "I'm sorry," he lowered his voice. "Pam, did you know about this?"

"Yeah," she tipped her head. "I go shopping with Sam and Kyle. Jake and Nate own a restaurant where I have lunch at and Neil was the one that dyed my hair."

He looked at his girlfriend. "Jan?"

"Well I didn't meet any of them until today," she said. "But…I've been living here for over ten years; three of my friends are gay men. So, I knew the moment I met them."

"But-how?…I mean they're not," he stopped himself from speaking.

"What?" Jan asked him. "The flamboyant stereotype?"

"Michael, not all gay men are like that," Jim added.

"I know," he lied. "I just thought I would know, ya know? I mean, I played football with…them."

"Gay isn't a cold, Michael." Jan said. "You can't catch it."

"Duh," he rolled his eyes. "I guess I have to fine tune my gaydar."

Pam and Jim looked at one another and thought of Oscar.

"So..which ones are…partners?" He looked uncomfortably at the frankfurter in his hands and set it down on a paper plate.

Pam moved closer to him. "Rob is straight and married. Jake and Nate are single while Sam and Kyle have been together for over two years."

"I got it," he nodded. When he saw the guys approaching he stood up.

"Hey-," Sam began to say before he was cutoff.

"Love is love, man!" Michael dramatically yelled as he embraced Sam. He then balled his hand and pounded his fist against his chest. "Fight the power!"

With large eyes, Sam looked at Jim.

He shrugged.

Jan closed her eyes and shook her head.

To stifle her laughter, Pam put her face in Jim's shoulder.

* * *

The glass's cool condensation moistened Michael's hand as he strode across the roof deck. With a light sigh, he sat in the padded chaise lounge chair next to Jim. He heard the ice cubes rattle when he set his glass down. 

He turned to him. "Look at our girls," he gestured to Pam and Jan with his head. "We are so lucky, Jim."

"We are," he agreed.

"Remember the last time we talked like this?"

"The Booze Cruise, how could I forget?"

Michael slowly shook his head. "God, things can change in an instant."

He nodded. "I never thanked you for giving me the best advice that I should have used."

His lips parted into a small smile. "It was one of the few things that I did right that night…and as a boss." He glanced at his hands.

Jim stared at him and then realized something. The Michael that he had seen on the night of the "Booze Cruise" was a preview of the man that currently sat before him. "You've done a couple more things since then."

Michael met his eyes.

"You're a good boss and a good guy, Michael."

The sincerity in Jim's voice caused him to smile. "Thanks." His eyed Chris as she spoke to Sam. "Although I can't take all the credit."

Jan appeared to their right. "Michael, we should get going," she offered him her hand and he accepted.

"Today was great, Jim," she told him.

"We should do it again," he replied.

"Definitely not in Scranton," Michael joked.

"Good night," Jan told him.

"I'll see ya Monday, bye," Michael said before he put his arms around her waist and guided her to the door.

"Bye guys. Have a good night," he waved to them as he watched his loved ones disappear into the doorway, with one exception.

In a pair of dark denim jeans and a red hooded sweat shirt, she was a goddess. Her hips moved side to side as she went over and straddled him. With her arms around his neck, she smiled when she saw him laugh.

"You're killin' me, Beesly," he grinned as he stroked her slender thighs.

Her chuckle was light and playful. "Ya know, I used to dream about working and living here as an artist. I even had a full scholarship." Her face fell.

From her expression, he knew her reason for turning it down. "It looks like it's about to come true."

She drew closer to him. "Well…one already did."

Her gaze penetrated him. A quiet wind pushed her hair forward. Instinctively, he pushed her hair away with his hand and cupped the back of her head. He pressed his lips against hers. His body tingled with pure elation.

The moment their lips met she blissfully sighed. A heavenly sensation traveled through her veins causing her to open her mouth. When the kiss deepened she pulled him closer.

Above them, the moon shone down as they made up for lost time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Luminous Chapter 14**

"Good morning, Pam," Michael said as he approached her desk.

"Morning Michael," Pam replied as she looked at her computer screen before meeting his stare. "Nice suit."

"Really?" He slowly spun around showing off his new outfit. "I visited Chris over the weekend and I did a little shopping with Sam and Kyle. Turns out that this little number was worn by Anderson Cooper," he proudly told her.

"Not bad," she nodded with an impressed smile.

"I know, Kyle has a friend in CNN's wardrobe department."

"Great suit, Michael," Dwight said as went up to Pam's desk. "Do you know where I can possibly purchase one exactly like it?"

"Sorry Dwight, but you couldn't even get this on ebay," he accepted a fax from Pam.

Dwight folded his arms. "And why is that?"

"Because," he eyed the fax, "it was worn by television's most handsome news anchor."

His blue eyes were filled with excitement. "Larry King?"

"No!" He held back his look of disgust. "Anderson Cooper! And my new gay friend Kyle helped me get it."

His mouth dropped open. "You have a homosexual friend?"

"Yes, I do. Actually," he picked up his briefcase, "I have four. And that would make me their stag," he smiled proudly into the camera.

"Michael, can we talk about this in your office?" He said in a worried tone of voice.

Trying to hide his annoyance, Michael replied, "Dwight there is nothing to talk about, all right? I'm accepting of different lifestyles and you're not. And-."

"Michael-," he tried to interrupt him.

"I have four fabulous new friends," Michael continued. "And you don't. End of story."

"But Michael-," before Dwight could finish Michael closed the door in his face.

With a slightly shocked expression, Oscar went over to Pam's desk. "Could you fax these for me?"

"Sure," she grinned.

He glanced at Michael's office. "What was that all about?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…but it looks like Michael is loving his new stag title."

"So, does he really have gay friends?"

"Ever since this weekend," she mentally cursed at herself.

"How do you know?"

Her quick wit went to work. "Chris told me. Actually she e-mailed me this morning. Aren't you going to see her soon?"

He blinked. "Yeah, the Kelly Clarkson concert is this Friday. I'm actually gonna take Thursday off and spend the weekend with her," he replied purposely leaving out Gil's name.

Leaning forward, she put her hand on his. "You are gonna _love_ her place."

"I can't wait," he touched her hand. He heard her phone ring. "I better get back."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later," she said before answering the phone.

* * *

Michael leaned back in his chair before coming forward and resting his forearms on the desk. After clearing his throat, he looked into the camera lens.

"My weekend was amazing," he said with an extended blink. "I played some football, made some new friends but I spent most of it with my girlfriend. And as we made sweet love, I thought-," his voice cracked and he looked down at his desk. After a few moments his tearful gaze returned to the camera lens. "I thought, 'My God, I really love this woman.' Then as we were basking in the afterglow of it all, I wondered what our lovemaking would have been like if I were Jessica Alba."

The cameraman's mouth dropped.

* * *

"I'm not sure how I feel about homosexuals," Dwight admitted to the camera. "Although I'm certain that if I were to meet one I would immediately know. George Takei is one but he's also an extraordinary actor.

"However, I do not have a problem with two colleagues of the same gender living together. Like my cousin Mose. After his father walked out on the family, his mother Margaret and him moved in with her good friend, Pat, short for Patricia. When Mose turned ten, Pat adopted him for legal reasons. See, Mose used to have terrible allergies and no one else in the Schrute family was able to care for him. So, Aunt Margaret decided that if anything were to happen to her, Pat would be his legal guardian which is logical. At least that's what she told me. But I do find it strange that Aunt Margaret and Aunt Pat never attend the annual Schrute family reunion each summer in Toledo," he furrowed his eyebrows.

He smiled. "Their close friendship is quite admirable; they even sleep in the same bed together. Since Pat is a light sleeper and Margaret is a chronic sleepwalker, so she can't sleep alone…." His blue eyes slowly widen when he finally realized the truth. "Excuse me, I have to make an important phone call," he bolted out of his chair.

Anxiously, Dwight paced on the stairwell's landing as he spoke on his mobile phone.

"How could you not tell me Mose!" He paused. "Obviously I didn't know! Why else would I be calling you like this? I am not oblivious! Of course it matters; I have a right to know that my two favorite aunts are lesbians! No, Mose…I didn't mean like th-," he looked down at his mobile phone.

* * *

"My weekend was not bad," Jim said the camera, "at all." He grinned as he of thought Pam. "Um, I went to my best friend's exhibition. His photos were great, per usual," he tipped his head. "I hung out with some old friends in Central Park, Chris had a barbecue and that was it."

* * *

She raised her shoulders and then dropped them. "Nothing extraordinary happened. I did a little shopping and spent some time with my friends. That was it…really." Her hand went to her mouth and she felt her lips form into a smile when she thought of Jim. When the camera zoomed in on her face she removed her hand and looked innocently into the lens. "What?"

* * *

His long fingers went into the candy jar to retrieve a blue crispy M&M before putting it in his mouth. With a little smile, he leaned on her desk and looked in her eyes.

"M&Ms?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I thought it should change it up. You never know, I might even put Red Hots in there," she arched en eyebrow and turned her head towards him.

His eyes went to her lips before returning to her gaze. "You are one wild woman, Pam Beesly."

"You know it," she winked before seeing the cameraman to their right.

"So," he picked up one of her paperclips. "About lunch….I'm not eating my usual ham and cheese sandwich."

Her mouth dropped a little. "Are you serious, Halpert?"

"Yes and why are you so shocked?"

"Because for the past three years you have never had anything but a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch, that's why," she explained.

"I thought it would be the perfect time to change things…to take a chance," he gave her a knowing look and smile.

She responded by leaning forward. "There's definitely nothing wrong with that."

A content moment of silence passed between them.

"Well, the avocado, lettuce and turkey sandwich that I'm having is a risk," he nodded.

Her smile was small but bright. For their picnic, she had made him that exact sandwich. "Sounds like a good one."

"Do you want half?" He kindly offered.

"I'd love to but…"

"What?"

"Kelly, Phyllis, and Angela are taking me out to lunch today. They asked me last week when I told them about my interview," she told him. "I should have told you earlier, I'm sorry."

"It's cool," he shrugged.

"They wanna try to do this weekly 'Ladies that Lunch" thing. Anyway, we'll be at Ms. Jean Marie's." Her eyes followed the cameraman as he walked away.

"Ah, free lunch," he said with a little head nod.

"Well I don't know about that," she gave him a doubtful look.

"Pam, Ms. Jean Marie likes you and," he leaned in closer and whispered, "now that you're my girlfriend…"

Her smile had a touch of flirtation. "I get special perks?"

"Exactly."

"Hey guys!" Kelly said as she interrupted them.

He stood up. "Hey," he casually smiled.

"So Pam, I already have Angela and Phyllis's orders. Do you want me to call Ms. Jean Marie's?" She held up the menus.

"I'll do it," Pam told her. "But there's a good chance that we won't have to pay."

"Really?" Kelly beamed. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, but we should still bring money for the tip. Oh and we should invite Meredith when she comes back from her vacation."

"All right," she nodded. "I'll see ya at lunch."

"Ok."

His eyes went to the ringing phone on his desk. "I should get that." Before he turned to leave he said, "By the way, have you checked your e-mail?"

"No," she shook her head. "Why?"

"Just asking," he shrugged before returning to his desk.

His words sparked her interest and she cautiously looked for the cameramen before logging into her account. After reading his e-mail, she felt her lips form into a closed mouth smile. When she met his stare, she answered his question with a small nod.


	15. Chapter 15

From a discreet distance the cameraman filmed the break room. Ryan entered and approached Kelly as she bought an apple from the vending machine.

"Hey, is it ok if I drop by your apartment during my break?" He asked. "I forgot my groceries at your place so-."

She interrupted him. "I know you did but it was kind of late when I realized it," she picked up her apple. "So….," she reached into her large purse and took out a plastic container. "These are leftovers from the steak and smashed potatoes."

He blinked. "You made me lunch?"

"Well yeah," she shrugged. "I mean, I knew that you totally needed one. Here." Her smile was sweet.

"Thanks," he accepted her offering and felt a vibration in his pocket. "It's Michael."

A confused expression came across her face. "Did he leave the office?"

"No," he said with a resigned sigh. "He text messages me a lot…but at least now it's for normal stuff. I better go see what he wants before he comes looking for me." He held up the container. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She shook her head.

"I'll see ya later," he headed for the exit.

"Bye," she said as she returned her wallet to her purse.

Before stepping out the door, he paused. He then turned around and went back to her.

Her dark eyes searched his face. "What?"

He looked at her with tentative eyes.

"Ryan?"

For once, he ignored his doubts and followed his instincts. He kissed her.

Her right hand gently gripped the back of his neck as she enjoyed the moment.

When he withdrew from her, he grinned. "Thanks again," he said before walking out. As he entered the corridor he hoped that his display of affection would go unnoticed.

A dreamy smile came to her lips as she watched him leave.

* * *

Phyllis and Kelly shared a small smile as they listened to Pam talk about her weekend.

"So, that was pretty much it," Pam simply shrugged.

Kelly bent forward. "Oh come on, Pam. The cameras aren't here," she put her hands around her glass of lemonade. "You can totally tell us what really happened."

"What are you talking about?" Pam replied giving her an innocent look.

Next to her, Angela stirred her water with a straw, "We don't think it's a coincidence that you and Jim were both out on Friday."

"And," Phyllis said with a smile. "You're glowing."

She looked at the three of them. "Wait, is that why we're here?"

"Pretty much," Phyllis nodded.

"We knew that you wouldn't talk about Jim in front of the cameras," Kelly said.

"Besides, it's wise that we keep our personal relationships as private as possible," Angela added.

They all nodded.

"So…" Phyllis looked at Pam with expectant eyes.

Slowly, Pam looked into their eyes and knew that they could be trusted, even Angela. "Ok," she scooted forward in her seat. "Jim and I…we had our first official date on Friday!" Her smile was big.

"Oh my God, that is so cute!" Kelly bounced in her seat.

"That's so great, Pam," Phyllis said.

"Good for you," Angela said with a small smile.

Kelly took a quick sip from her glass. "Ok, so tell us everything!"

Pam happily told them of her weekend with Jim while omitting their double date with Michael and Jan. As she revealed the details of how they spent their days she saw the admiration and support in their eyes. It was then that she realized that the three women before her were not only her coworkers but also her friends.

A soft sigh came from Phyllis. "I've always wondered what a date in the city would be like. I'm so happy for you guys," she reached across the table and touched Pam's hand.

"Thanks Phyllis," she responded by gently tapping her hand back.

"That is sooooo romantic!" Kelly added. "Seriously, those have to be the best first two dates ever! I'm like jealous."

Angela chimed in. "Congratulations, Pam. And I think you should know that I no longer play 'Pam Pong'." She proudly admitted.

She nodded. "Thank you, Angela."

"Everything is so awesome between me and Ryan! And we both have keys to each other's apartments and drawers!"

"That's really great Kelly," Pam said.

"My boyfriend gave me his key on Valentine's day, "Angela told them.

Phyllis said, "That was sweet of Dwight."

Her mouth fell open. "How do you know?"

"Angela," Pam put her fork down. "Everyone has known since that night at the restaurant. Besides, he walks you to your car every day."

Setting her glass down, Phyllis added, "And you get him a Baby Ruth bar everyday."

She folded her arms. "Darn."

"It's ok," Kelly assured her. "We'll keep it totally secret."

Before Angela could respond Phyllis spoke. "Bob and I are moving in together."

"That's great, Phyllis!" Pam told her.

"That's soo awesome," Kelly touched her shoulder.

"Yes," Angela placed her forearms on the table and leaned forward. "I'm glad to hear that you and Bob will be living in sin together."

The smile on her face faded.

Pam and Kelly looked at each other wide and uncertain eyes.

"I'm kidding," Angela said with a sincere grin. "Bob is a lucky man."

Phyllis's smile returned. "This is fun, it's like we're the women on _Sex and the City."_

"Oh totally!" Kelly beamed.

"Except we're not big city whores." Angela flatly replied.

* * *

Dragging her hand against the white wall, Pam felt little bumps underneath her palm as she made her way through the corridor. The soft blue carpeting welcomed her bare feet as she slowly descended down the stairs. Her pace eased to a stop when she peered past her living room and into the kitchen.

Rachael Ray's cheery voice blared from the kitchen's television instructing Jim. His eyes glanced at the screen as he set a handful of green beans on the parchment paper. He continued to prepare his "Spanish fish packet" while being unaware of her presence.

The sight of him preparing dinner in her kitchen brought a gentle smile to her face. He was comfortable in her home and like her dreams, it was where he belonged. Silently, she continued to watch him as she stepped down the stairs. When she neared the kitchen, she couldn't help but to be a little turned on by him.

"Hey," she joined him.

"Well finally," he said as he closed the fish packet. "It's supposed to be a '_30 Minute Meal_' and you've spent 20 minutes of it in the bathroom."

"I needed to powder my nose," she said with a feigned scowl.

"Oh come on, we both know that you don't need it," he told her.

Her lips turned into a half smile as she began to make her fish packet. "And this coming from the guy that asked me out via e-mail."

"I couldn't do it with the cameras around," he went behind her and drizzled extra virgin olive oil on her uncooked meal.

She closed her fish packet and set it next to his on the baking sheet. "I know, but you could have at least sent an e-card."

"Next time, I will." He placed the baking sheet in the oven.

"What's for dessert?"

"A quick peach cobbler," his fingers hooked her jean's belt loops and he pulled her over to him. Her hands rested on his chest as they kissed. "And anything else you want," he said touching his nose with hers.

A lustful yet uncertain laugh left her lips. With her hands, she gently pushed him back and gazed into his eyes. "Let's get through dinner first."

* * *

After finishing their dinner, they settled in the living room. Pam put her legs across his lap and smiled at him as he poured red wine into her glass. Before she could thank him he started to massage her feet. The touch of his strong yet comforting hands gave her chills.

"Here ya go," he put two throw pillows behind her before her back hit the armrest.

"You're too good to me," she caressed his cheek.

"So are you," he replied wearing a small grin.

She took a sip of her wine and turned to him. A playful smile came across her face. "Jim?"

"Hmm?"

"Truth or dare?" She sat up.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Wow, how old are you again?"

"Come on, Halpert."

A moment passed before he spoke. "Truth."

"I knew it. All right…when was the first time you went past first base?"

"First base?" He nodded. "I see, you've reverted back to being a high school freshman." He reached for his wine glass and took a small swig.

She rolled her eyes. "You chose truth, so answer it."

A hesitant sigh escaped his lips. "Ok…," he clicked his tongue. "I was fourteen and it was with my first girlfriend, Carrie. All we did was touch," his voice faded. "Apparently that wasn't-I wasn't enough for her." He met her stare. "You?"

"Roy and only him," she pressed her lips together. "At the time he was Mr. Popularity." She remembered the first time they had met. "I don't know..I guess at the time I was just in awe of him. I mean, I was an art geek and for him to even look at me…" Her laugh was rueful.

"Things are so messed up in high school."

"Tell me about it."

"Like when I was on the basketball team. I never really hung out with any of the guys outside of school. All they would do is brag about it is who they supposedly slept with it. And I wasn't. Not until and God, how cliché is this-my, uh, senior prom night." He briefly rested his forehead on his hand.

She placed a reassuring hand on his chest. "I guess we're in the same boat. Except I lost mine during junior prom." Her eyes went to her legs. "Back then, I-I really believed that Roy would be my first and last," she waited a beat before continuing. With her eyes meeting his she said, "It's strange how things-people can change over the years..."

"It is," he agreed. "I have a short list too…four to be exact." His voice was filled with regret. "One was my only one night stand. It's just not worth it if I don't care about her."

In her mind, she remembered the last great conversation she had; it was with the man before her.

With her fingertips she tenderly cradled his chin before capturing his lips with hers. Their mouths met with great ferocity. His hands gripped her waist and he lifted her onto him. A sharp gasp left his mouth when he felt her hands underneath his t-shirt, he helped her remove it. Her face wore a seductive smile as she let him take off her sleeveless top. When he began kissing her neck she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck savoring the moment. Then his mouth traveled to her collarbone before making its way to the neckline of her lace bra.

The doorbell's piercing ring caused them to freeze. He looked up at her. When the bell sounded again she got off of him and grabbed her top.

"Who is it?" She yelled out as she put on her top and went over to the door.

"Pam, it's me Caroline!" Her best friend cried out. "I need to talk to you; Lance and I broke up…AGAIN!"

Pam half whispered to him. "She needs me," her eyes pleaded.

"Sounds like," he finished putting his shirt on as he went over to her. "We have all the time in the world, Pam," he cupped her face and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "Friday night…my place?"

She nodded. "I'll be there," she kissed him.

"I'll just sneak out the back. I don't want Caroline to feel weird or anything. I'll see ya tomorrow," he headed past the kitchen.

With a slight frown she said, "Bye," and slowly waved to him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam," she answered.

"Hi Pam," Chris replied.

A little grin touched her lips. "Hey Chris, what's up?"

"I can't talk long but could you take down a message for me? It's for Dwight."

"Sure..wait, Dwight?" She asked as she grabbed her notepad and pen.

"He's called my cell like ten times and hung up," her voice had a hint of annoyance.

"That's weird, even for him. What's the message?"

"I have a meeting with my literary agent and I have a couple of errands to run. So, if he really wants to talk to me he should call me back in an hour."

"All right."

"And if he calls my cell again and hangs up, I'll go down there and kick his hobbit loving ass."

Pam giggled at how casual her voice was. "Got it."

"Can you also add a smiley face to it?"

"Ok."

"Oh and before I forget, did you hear back from corporate?"

"No not yet, but I'll call you when I do."

"Thanks, bye Mrs. Halpert," she said referring to Pam by the secret nickname that she had given her.

With a little laugh, she answered, "Bye hun," before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kevin's low monotonous asked.

"Chris," she finished jotting down the message.

He used her stapler. "You call her 'hun'?"

"I call all my girlfriends that."

"Do you all do that when you're hanging out together?"

"Sometimes."

He nodded. "So….do you also practice kissing with each other too?"

She pulled back her head. "Kevin, that's an extremely inappropriate thing to ask."

With a blank stare he asked, "Is that a yes?"

Jim covered his mouth with his hand when she looked at him in disbelief.

Kevin's eyes suspiciously shifted from Pam to Jim.

* * *

"Jim and Pam are definitely doing it," he later admitted during his interview. "Although….Chris refuses to tell me anything in her e-mails to me but I know that they are. I've always been good at telling whether or not people are secretly getting it on. I guess you can say that I have a 'sexth sense'," his lips pulled into a creepy smile.

* * *

One by one her fingers wrapped around the metal doorknob. As she expected, Jim welcomed her with a warm and hopeful smile. Kelly and Phyllis looked at her with anxious eyes as they sat in the kitchen.

"So, did you get the job?" Kelly asked.

Her lips pressed together. "No, I um-I didn't," she shook her head.

"Well that totally sucks," Kelly bluntly blurted out.

"I'm sorry," Phyllis kindly offered.

He placed a comforting hand on her forearm. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Thanks," she told them. "But right now, I just wanna be alone," she touched his hand and gave him a weak smile.

He watched her as she went into the ladies restroom.

"Oh dear," Phyllis said. She turned to Kelly. "I know what she said…but maybe we should see how she's doing?"

"We should," Kelly replied as they got up.

"Thanks guys," Jim said.

They simply nodded before stepping into the ladies room.

With a deep sigh, he left the kitchen.

* * *

Toby popped his head into Michael's office. "Pam said that you wanted to see me?"

Michael lifted his head. "Ah yes, come in," he gestured to the chair in front of him. "Can you close the door too?"

"Sure," Toby replied as he closed the door on the cameraman. "So, how are things?"

"Really great!" He happily confessed. "Jan called me today and said that out of the five branches that she oversees…we're second!"

He smiled. "That's wonderful, Michael. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Nope..but this weekend I forgot that my girlfriend is coming over. We have a long distance thing going on where we alternate each weekend," he smiled and twirled his head a bit. "Anyway, I got tickets to the county fair yesterday and I think you should take Sasha," he handed him two tickets. "Kids get in for free."

There were moments where he had to remind himself how much Michael had changed in order to stifle his doubts; this was one of them. "Thanks..a lot," he picked up the tickets. "How much do I owe you?

"Nothing, it's on me."

"Thanks. I guess I could take my ex-wife too."

"The one that you divorced?"

"Yeah, um, we've been getting along really well," he grinned.

His smile was sincere. "That's great," he leaned forward and tapped Toby's forearm.

"I know…we're just taking things day by day. Hey, why don't you and your girlfriend join us?"

He perked up in his seat. "Um, nah," he shook his head, "we're just gonna stay in and have a movie night. Maybe makeout."

Ignoring his last comment, he said, "Are you sure? We don't get to spend time with other couples."

"Yes…I am," he lied.

"I see," he said with a knowing nod. "Is she shy?"

"Yes!" He heard his overzealous response and quickly changed his voice to a more moderate tone. "She doesn't like people…. or public places."

"Really?" He leaned forward and whispered. "Is your girlfriend-is she…deformed?"

"What? No she isn't deformed Toby..God!" Michael defensively yelled out. "It's just that-that," he stammered with his words, "you can never ever meet her!"

"Why not? I thought we were friends."

"We are, ok? Believe me, I want you to meet her but…you just," he struggled to finish his sentence,"can't."

He searched his face and then realized the reason for his secrecy. "Michael, tell me that you're not.."

With green guilty eyes, Michael stared at him.

His mouth was agape. "Um, I think I should go," he stood up. "Thanks for the tickets."

"No problemo," he said with an uneasy smile as he watched him leave. "Now that was close," he proudly muttered to himself.

* * *

Together, they sat in his living room and watched _Robin Hood: Men in Tights. _A radiant glow came from the television illuminating their faces as they held each other. Lifting her head off his shoulder, she faced him.

"What?" He asked.

Her hazel gaze locked with his eyes. "Come on," she finally said as she got up and picked up her purse.

With their hands clasped together, he followed her upstairs.

The moment they entered his bedroom, she guided him to the bed. Like she had anticipated, he gazed at her with curious eyes. To prepare herself, she exhaled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"When I came home today, there was a message on my machine from Jan and she told me why I wasn't hired," she waited a beat. "I lost the job to Charles because he's the CEO's son. She also told me that if Elizabeth had her way, she would have hired me on the spot," she told him.

The relief in her voice caused him to smile. "I knew it," he told her. "I mean, it didn't make any sense that they'd hire Charles because correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't he suck?"

"He can't even draw a stick figure," she replied.

"See? True talent always comes through."

"Well, nepotism got in its way this time." Her stare went to the bed before returning to his face. "Thanks, for giving me space after finding out."

He shrugged. "I know you, Pam," he stroked the side of her face.

"You do," she smiled then her face became solemn. "But not as well as you think." She saw his expression waver. "I respected how Jan was straight with me. And now that we're together…we should always be honest with one another, no matter what," she looked at him with great apprehension.

The tone of her voice worried him and he reluctantly asked, "Pam…what is it?" He saw the hesitation in her eyes as she reached into her purse. Although his lips were parted, he couldn't breathe.

Between her thumb and fingers she held a white envelope. "This is the Christmas card….isn't it?" When she met his inquiring eyes, she continued speaking. "I found it in my purse on the day that I broke up with Roy. I guess I accidentally took it when I came here to get the movie passes," she heard her voice falter but pressed on. "I'm sorry that-that I didn't tell you but when I saw it…I didn't know what to do. So I kept it," she handed it to him.

After examining the envelope, his eyes went to her. His voice had a mixture of shock and relief. "You didn't open it?"

"I couldn't. And as tempting as it was, I knew that if the situation were reversed you wouldn't open it."

"Thanks," he rubbed the envelope's smooth surface with his thumb.

"And you obviously kept it to yourself for a reason. Um, at the time I knew that whatever you had written…I wanted to be ready for it," she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and eyed the card.

"Are you?" He dared her.

"I am."

He took his time opening the envelope. Before he began reading, he exhaled and glanced at her.

"Hey Beesly,

"I know how you hate getting up and going to the kitchen just to get your tea. And it was either the teapot or the five-year-old fruit cake that my Aunt Betty sent me. Anyway, it's the thought that counts, right?

Speaking of thoughts, do you remember your first day here? We were in line for the snack machine. Dwight was karate chopping the machine because it ate his dollar and he was also yelling at it …in Japanese. You turned to me and asked if this was normal for him. I don't know why but I did my Mr. Miyagi impression," he chuckled.

Laughing, Pam said, "Oh God, I remember that," she rested her hand on his knee. "Continue."

His smile was sweet. "Even though it was lame, you laughed anyway. And at that exact moment, I knew that I never wanted to go a day without seeing you smile."

Her heart stopped.

"And every time I see you with Roy I can't help but think about how much he doesn't deserve you. I know how wrong that sounds," a small and regretful laugh left his lips. "All I know is…I wouldn't make you wait three years to start our lives together."

The sincerity behind his words filled her heart with pure bliss. She lightly gripped his knee to assure herself that she wasn't dreaming. With flooded eyes, she watched him in silent adoration.

"This is going to sound really cheesy…" Although felt his eyes watering, he was determined to finish. "You are a beautiful beam of light and Roy…he doesn't see and appreciate just how luminous you are. But I do. Every day," he put the card down and held her face. Looking into her tearful eyes, he said, "I love you."

Through her tears of joy she somehow managed to smile.

His mouth met with her lips. Her arms circled his neck and she gently pulled him onto her. As he kissed her neck his fingers unbuttoned her blouse while her hands ran down his lean torso before loosening his belt. Soon after, their clothes were scattered across the carpeted floor leaving them completely exposed to one another.

The weight and feel of his body on top of hers was invigorating. Then, her carnal instincts arose and she pulled him closer to her. When their eyes met, he held the side of her face. She then planted a sensual kiss on his thumb. At a tantalizingly slow pace, he proceeded to fulfill her every need and desire before finally making love to her.

In satisfied silence, he placed his head on the pillow and held her stare. The love he had for her was enrapturing and its splendid presence reverberated in every fiber of his being. After brushing her thick locks off her bare back, he continued to gaze at her. With her bare chest she turned towards him. His hand slid underneath the thick comforter before settling on the small of her back. She closed the gap between them by moving into his long lean frame. A smile pulled at his pink lips when he realized that his dreams paled in comparison to the reality.

Although he was the second man that she had slept with, she knew that he would be the last. The fact that he was a caring lover didn't surprise her because she expected him to be the same man in and outside of the bedroom. It was his generosity that floored her because for once, she felt unashamed for being insatiable.

His smile was then greeted by a breathtaking kiss. When she rolled on top of him, he gladly surrendered to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Graciously, Pam smiled and thanked the waitress as she refilled her glass. Across from her, Meredith spoke. Then, her mind drifted and she smiled as she thought of the past three months. The sound of clinking silverware pulled her back into reality.

"Ever since I came back from my, um…vacation," Meredith said with a hint of hesitation in her eyes and voice. "Things have been really good. I haven't had a drink for almost three months. Jake's doing well in school; my ex and I are getting along. And I'm uh…I'm dating Dan, my divorce lawyer. He's a really good guy," she smiled.

With her gentle voice, Phyllis said, "That's really wonderful, Meredith. We're so proud of you," she touched her hand.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Meredith said as she looked at all of them before setting her attention on Pam. "So, how was your family's barbeque?"

"Great," she flashed a smile. "My family really loves Jim. I mean, it wasn't like I was expecting them not to…it's just my dad and Roy were really close. But they really hit it off."

"Well, I think it's hard for someone to not like Jim-," Phyllis stopped herself when she made eye contact with Angela.

"What? I like Jim," she said wearing a sincere face.

Phyllis shrugged. "I know that. But Dwight…"

"They've been getting along ever since Jim cut back his pranks to once a week," she turned to Pam, "thanks."

Pam kindly tipped her head. "You're welcome. So, how are things between you two?"

A little grin touched her thin lips. "We're doing well. Actually, a couple weeks from now we're going to Toledo for his family reunion."

Pam's eyes became partially squinted. "When?"

"On the 23rd, why?"

"Um," she looked down at her drink before meeting her eyes. "He changed it to the third week of July. Michael had me look through the calendar to see if anyone else was taking a vacation during that week."

The content grin on her face disappeared. "He did?"

She stared at her friend. On numerous occasions, Roy had rearranged her schedule without giving her any notice. "There's some comic book convention in Manhattan during that week. But, uh, he did this yesterday so he'll probably tell you about it," her voice was optimistic.

Angela felt her jaw tense up, "He should."

"So," Phyllis spoke up hoping to change the subject. "Bob and I are going to Connecticut this weekend. We're gonna stay in his friend's bed and breakfast."

"Awww…that's so romantic!" Kelly immediately said.

"It is…I've always wanted spend the weekend in Connecticut," her smile was wistful. "So Kelly, how are you and Ryan?"

"Oh, we're just awesome," she quickly said. "We're gonna probably move in with each other real soon."

Next to her, Pam noticed her odd tone of voice and sensed that she was hiding something within her words.

Kelly looked down at her watch. "We should get going or we'll be soo late."

They agreed and began getting out of their seats. Their waitress happily took her tip off the table as they walked out the door.

* * *

A shaggy English sheepdog cheerfully trotted onto the crosswalk while the owner followed its lead. This adorable image elicited a light squeal from Kelly.

"That is so cute," she stated as she shifted in the passenger seat. "Thanks for giving me a ride, Pam."

"Don't mention it," she replied.

After a couple of seconds, she spoke once again. "Pam?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something? And you have to promise to not tell anyone else…including Jim."

"Cross my heart," she lightly stepped on the gas pedal when the light turned green.

She sighed before speaking. "I lied about moving in with Ryan."

"I see," she nodded.

"It's been almost like three months since we exchanged keys and…I think our relationship has hit a platter or whatever you call it."

The car smoothly rounded a corner. "Plateau."

"Exactly!" She threw up her hands in utter exasperation.

"Well, have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Yes and he becomes all brooding and distant so I don't bring it up anymore. I swear, things started to get like this when we went out to dinner one night. And the weird thing is….nothing happened. We didn't have a fight or anything like that," she folded her arms. "It's like something in him just changed." Frustrated, she looked out the window. "And, um, I-I got a job offer in Manhattan."

Pam let her words and revelation sink in. "From corporate?"

Turning to her, she said, "No, from my old boss, Alana Owens. She runs her own PR firm. Actually, that's what I went to school for," her voice was a little meek. "Anyway, I posted my resume online when Chris was still here because things between me and Ryan were weird."

"Wait… you were a publicist?"

"Not really. See, I used to intern for her and when I graduated, she hired me as her assistant." She paused and let her lips form into a small smile. "It was soo great-well, only when we got to work with the nice celebrities." Then, her face slowly faded into silent sorrow. Her gaze returned to the window.

Neither of them spoke until they pulled into a parking space.

"Kelly?"

Keeping her eyes on the window, she saw her reflection in the side view mirror.

"My older sister, Saroja, she was diagnosed with esophageal cancer when I was living in New York. She didn't want to be in a hospital. And my mom couldn't take care of her on her own. So..um, I moved back to Scranton to help them out." Her dark eyes began welling up. "During the day, my mom would care for her while I was at work and I'd take the nights."

"What about your father?"

Her voice was laced with bitterness. "He walked out on us when I was a baby."

"Oh," she said regretting her question.

Finally, she faced her. "Even though she was dying she was still so positive….I don't know how she did it. And…it just happened all so quickly," she sniffled, "ya know?"

With sympathetic eyes, she gave her a slow nod.

Four years later and here she was, still grieving over Saroja. Now, she could no longer deny that a part of her will never completely move on. When she cleared her throat, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Thanks," she whispered under her breath before speaking. "After she died, my mom was...she was devastated but she told me to go back to New York. She even joined a retirement home. But," she slowly shook her head, "I got so used to being here in Scranton and Dunder-Mifflin."

"I understand completely."

A small and gracious smile came to her lips then it disappeared. "I-I wish I knew what to do, Pam."

The desperation and uncertainty in Kelly's voice evoked feelings of déjà vu and empathy with her. She had felt the same way after breaking up with Roy.

"When I was in New York, I was living my dream. So, when I left, I didn't mind putting it on hold for my family. But now…what's stopping me? Ryan? He hasn't even introduced me to his family and…God, I don't even know if he loves me," her voice was thin as she tried to hold back her tears.

Her mouth was agape. "He hasn't?"

"No and I have. I felt like I was talking to a wall when I did." Streams of sadness and frustration ran down her face. She whimpered, "I don't know what to do."

Without hesitation, Pam took Kelly into her arms. On her right shoulder, she felt her friend's sobs dampening her sweater. At that moment, she wanted to say something - anything that would console her but she couldn't seem to find the words. Then, she realized that Kelly was her, the "old Pam"; the one that was trapped by her fears and an unfulfilling relationship. She continued to comfort her hoping that it would be enough.

* * *

"Ok, I won't forget to bring the wine," Oscar said into his mobile phone as he stood in the kitchen. "I promise, Gil. All right, I have to get back to work. I'll see ya tonight," he looked around. "I love you too, bye." Without breaking his stride he threw his napkin into the waste basket as he left.

A moment later, Michael slowly emerged from the men's restroom. With his mouth agape, he leaned his back against the wall.

* * *

In his office, Michael hesitated before picking up his phone.

"Hey Michael," Chris answered.

"Chris, how ya doing?" He said trying to make his voice sound casual.

"Nothing much, Pipi and I are taking a little walk. You?"

"Oh," he released a huff of air. "Just….chillin' like Bob Dylan." When he realized how lame that last comment sounded, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"That's good, how are you and Jan?"

"We're just fantabulous. Kyle taught me that word," he proudly said. "And it's actually in the dictionary."

"I know," she replied while wearing a small smile. "So, is anything else going on?" She settled on a bench and fed Pipi a dog biscuit.

"What? I just can't call my best bud to see what's up?"

"Michael, your voice has a tell."

He touched his forehead. "Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Ok, um, you and Oscar are close, right?"

"Yep, he drops by here like once a month," she answered without mentioning Gil.

"So, you know him pretty well?"

"Well yeah, why are you asking me about him? Is he ok?"

"He-he's fine. It's just…I'm just gonna say this…is he…is Oscar gay?" Her silence answered his question. "Chris-." He leaned back in his chair.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I overheard him telling someone named Gil that he loves him-and how long have you known?"

"Ever since I met him."

"And he knows that you know?"

"Of course he does," she shrugged.

He opened his mouth but then closed it. "Why didn't you tell me, Chris?"

"Because Michael, it's not my place to. Maybe the 'old me' would've but that's all changed."

"So…do I tell him that I kn-."

She immediately cut him off. "Absolutely not."

"What-why?"

"Michael, you cannot tell him that you know," her voice was firm. "All right?"

"But wouldn't it so much easier for him if I just told him? I don't care. He should be who he is, always."

"Oscar prefers to keep his professional and personal lives separate. And Michael, you have to respect that."

A moment passed before he spoke. "I know. Wait, how does he know that you know?"

"I told him…BUT it was different, our mics were turned off, both cameramen were doing talking heads with you and Dwight, and um….."

"What?"

"It was easier for him to be open with me because….." she reluctantly finished her sentence. "I'm not you."

He blurted out, "Oh come on! I'm not like that anymore, I've changed! I'm a stag!"

Sighing, she answered, "You have made great strides Michael, believe me. I am so proud of you, everyone is. You're nice, funny and not in a pathetic kind of way, and your breath doesn't smell like coffee anymore but..that's not enough for him. He hasn't forgotten all those ignorant and offensive Mexican jokes that you've made throughout the years. I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

He let her words sink in. "What do I do then? Act like nothing has changed?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You just have to," she told him while shrugging. "Look, if he you approaches you then fine. But he has to be the one to do it, and it has to be on his terms. Michael, you can't push him."

"Ok," he replied. "I won't tell him," he said with a resigned sigh. "Promise."

A pleased smile came across her face. "My little Michael Gary Scott is growing up."

Chuckling, he changed the subject. "So….my breath smells good?" He grinned when he heard her giggling.

* * *

With incredulous eyes and a teasing smile, Jim leaned on her desk.

"Hi," he greeted her.

"Hey," she looked up at him. "What?"

He suppressed his laughter as he spoke. "Kevin just told me a little secret about you."

"Really?" She humored him by moving forward and titling her head to the right.

"Oh yeah, apparently, I have to watch my back because you're cheating on me with…" He looked down and stopped himself from cracking up, "Kelly."

Her mouth made a barely audible pop sound when her lips parted. "Wh-what?"

"He said that you two were making out in your car and that he felt bad for me since he claims that we're secretly 'doing it'. But he also thought it was very hot; you and Kelly of course."

"I was giving her a hug."

"Pam," he cupped her shoulder. "It's doesn't matter to me, I accept you for who you are."

She scowled at him and was determined to not laugh at his teasing. Before she could respond Kevin went over to her desk.

"Hey Jim," Kevin said as he gave him a pat on the back.

Hissing in pain, he stood straight up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"No, it's just," Jim glanced at Pam. "Mark's cat…it attacked me."

Pam folded in her lips and covered her mouth. Her hazel eyes were large and bright.

Kevin's eyebrows furrowed. "Mark has a cat?"

"Yeah, for a couple of months now…."

"How did it attack you?" He asked Jim.

"Oh, I was getting out of the shower and I guess I freaked her out because she jumped on my back and….just dug her claws into me," he hated the knowing look in her hazel eyes. They both knew she was the one that gave him those scratches.

"Man…that sucks."

"I deal with it," he sighed and purposely avoided her eyes.

A quick scoff left her mouth as she answered the phone.

Kevin and Jim watched her face turn into a sour expression before hanging up.

"Todd Packer," she said with a groan. "He's on his way here." She stood up.

"I thought him and Michael weren't friends anymore?" Kevin asked.

"I think everyone did," Jim said.

Pam headed for his office. "I better go tell Michael."

* * *

"Todd Packer and I…we're not friends…more like distant acquaintances that haven't spoken to each other in months," Michael said during his interview. "I've out grown him, ya know? We're just two different people now. And honestly, he smells really awful," he grimaced to illustrate his point. "It's so bad that my eyes water …it's like he's a 42-year-old onion. I used to tell myself that it was his cool 'man-scent' but now I realize that he just has horrible B.O. And really, who wants smelly friends?" He pointed to himself. "Not Michael Scott."

* * *

"Michael," Pam said into the phone receiver, "security just called. Todd Packer just pulled in."

"Tell Tate to keep him in the parking lot and that I'll be down there," he answered.

"All right," she said before hanging up.

To prepare himself, Michael took a deep breath before stepping out of his office. "Everyone," he said flashing a quick and nervous smile as he left the room. With the exception of Ryan, they all waited a beat before running over to the window.

"This is ridiculous, how can I protect Michael from up here?" Dwight asked. "I'm going to the lobby." When he headed towards the exit Angela, Jim, Pam, Toby and Oscar followed.

Kelly glanced at Ryan before following their lead.

* * *

With his hands at his sides, Michael walked over to Todd and Tate, the security guard. Tate looked at him.

"Thanks Tate, I think we'll be fine," Michael told him.

"All right, but if you need me, just holler," he gave Todd a threatening look before leaving them.

Sitting on the hood of his car, Packer said, "What's with the security bullshit?"

"Well, not everyone wants you here," he told him.

"Who? Them?" He gestured to the building and gave him a dismissive laugh.

Michael looked directly into his eyes. "Not just them…"

He blinked. "Oh I get it. That Chinese broad has got you so whipped," he laughed.

"First, she's Cambodian and second, her handing your ass to you was the greatest thing that a friend has ever done for me," he folded his arms and watched Packer's mouth drop open.

"Hey," he defensively replied as he stood up. "She's lucky that I didn't get her man-hating ass arrested-."

"Oh come on Packer! Like you'd ever admit to having your ass kicked by a woman! And you're the lucky one," he pointed at him, "because I could have reported you to corporate but I didn't," he yelled back. He took a moment to lower his voice. "Consider that the last thing that I will ever do for you as a co-worker and as a friend." In his mind, he hoped that the conversation would end there but he knew Packer and he knew his former friend wouldn't surrender that easily.

The conviction in Michael's voice shocked and scared him. Even though he towered over him, he had the confidence of a warrior and he didn't like that one bit. "So, let me get this straight, you're throwing away twelve years of friendship over some Asian chick," he rolled his eyes, "that you've known for what, months?"

Closing his eyes he lifted his head towards the sky before meeting his stare. "This isn't about her, all right? God, I haven't returned any of your phone calls or e-mails and you still don't get it."

In stunned silence, he stared at him. "You tried to faze me out…your best friend?"

The expression on his former friend's face pained him and it made him realize just how difficult this would be. "I didn't wanna do it this way but uh, Packer, I've changed."

"Oh bullshit, Michael," his voice was filled with doubt. "You think you're better than me."

Shaking his head, he answered, "No, I don't, ok? It's just-now, I've got a beautiful girlfriend that loves me, I have real friends, and things at work are great! My branch is in second and those people up there….they actually _like_ me! I can't be your friend and go back to being the way that I was." He sighed. "For once in my life, I'm actually happy. And…and I'm not about to give that up for you."

He couldn't believe the words coming out of his friend's mouth. "What the hell has happened to you?"

"I've grown up," he answered back.

"No," he shook his head. "She has screwed with your mind. I mean, God do you hear yourself? You sound like a total fag."

He shot him a hard look. "Don't ever say that word. You're not gay and you're not Margaret Cho, you don't have the right to use it."

Baffled, he stared at him. "You're such a hypocrite! You've never had a problem with me saying it before. Hell, you've even used it yourself."

"I was an idiot. Back then, I had ignorant opinions about something that I knew nothing about! It's an ugly and an extremely hateful word and I regret ever saying it," he sincerely proclaimed.

"Why now?"

"Because I have gay friends and I would never-."

"Jesus, Michael!"

"Ever refer to them in such a degrading way!"

He didn't know what terrified him more; the loss of his best friend or the truth, Michael was not the man that he once knew. "Man! She has really done a number on you!"

"This is me talking Packer! This is who I am now and..."

"What a homolover?"

"Well I'd rather be a 'homolover' instead of a homophobic and hateful bastard like you," he shouted back. "This argument and friendship is over!" He turned to leave.

"Don't walk away from me," Packer said as he turned him around and threw a punch…that missed.

In an instant, Michael twisted his arm and pushed him against the building.

"I'm coming Michael!" Dwight yelled as he burst through the doors. Tate ran ahead of him as everyone else followed.

"I got this," Tate said as he took out his mace and casually sprayed it into Packer's eyes.

"Ahhh! I'm freakin' blind!" He hollered.

Michael let go of him and said, "Tate, was that really necessary?"

With a blank stare, he replied, "No, I just never really liked the man," he handcuffed him. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Just…put him in his car for now," Michael said before turning around to see his employees standing before him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We've got your back," Jim said with a small grin.

"We wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Toby added. "Wow, I said that and…I actually meant it."

With a big smirk he said, "Real funny, Toby."

"Are you all right, Michael?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah, I'm.." Before he could finish Kelly cut him off.

"Oscar, what are you doing?" She asked him.

For a couple of moments, he glared at Packer before punching his face.

Kelly yelled out. "Oh my God!"

"Oscar…" Pam said in utter amazement.

"That was for," Oscar stopped himself, "for trying to hit him!" He pointed at Michael.

Angela went over to him and picked up his hand. "We should get an ice pack on that."

"Thanks," he said back as they joined the rest of the group.

"Oscar?" Jim said.

"Yes?"

"You're my new hero."

He lightly chuckled. "Thanks, Jim."

* * *

Oscar purposely waited until everyone left before heading to Michael's office.

"Hey Oscar," Michael said as he closed his briefcase. "You're still here?"

"Yeah, I…would you like to drop by Poor Richard's…for a quick drink? Today was pretty crazy," he shrugged.

Michael paused and then smiled. "Sure. I think I've earned it."

"Definitely," he grinned.

"How's your hand?" Michael asked as he opened the door for him.

"It's getting better," he said as they walked out of the office.


	18. Chapter 18

In the passenger seat the little mobile phone vibrated begging to be picked up. After parking the car, she finally answered the phone. A bright smile came across her face.

"Hey you," Pam said as she closed the car door with her hip. "Are you on the roof?"

"Well, I did say that we were going to have a picnic up there," Jim told her. He strolled over to the ledge and peered down at her. "What's up Beesly?"

Looking up at him, she yelled back, "Good one, Halpert!"

He put his mobile phone to his ear. "Michael said that he'd gladly take your place if you stood me up. So, please get up here…quick," he half pleaded and half joked with her.

"In that case," she opened the door to the lobby, "I'll make sure to take my time then," she joked. "Because you two would make a great couple; BBFFs. Hey Tate."

"Pam," Tate nodded.

"Oh that is hilarious!" Jim sarcastically replied. "Anyway, how was your appointment?"

She shrugged. "The usual…skimpy paper smock and invasive questioning. Oh and guess who called me afterwards?" She stepped into the elevator.

"Who?"

"Chris! She told me that Gabe Elliot and his illustrator have 'parted ways'."

"Really? Wait…how do I know that name?"

"He's one of the most successful children's books authors in the country!"

"No, that's not it… sorry. Continue."

"Anyway, I asked Chris if she knew how to get in contact with his agent but she doesn't. Supposedly, he's very reclusive."

"Sounds like and Chris has connections," he put his free hand in his pocket.

The elevators opened. "I know! But if he's looking for a new illustrator…I have to find way to get an interview with him. I'm almost there," she headed down the corridor.

"Ok, I'll see ya in a sec."

"Love you," she said with a smile.

"Love you too," he happily answered.

She hung up and then carefully climbed up the ladder that led to the roof. When she got onto to her feet, she froze.

* * *

A half circle of strangers stood before her, each holding a picture in front of their faces. It took her a moment to see what the pictures were. The black and white snapshots were candid photographs of her and Jim on their first official date in the art gallery. One by one they brought down the photographs showing their smiling faces.

"Mom, Dad…Grandma?" Pam said feeling her eyes welling up; she looked to the right and made eye contact with Jim's side of the family. "Chris, Sam…" Her voice trailed into a low sob.

Slowly, they parted in half and revealed her true love. With a radiant smile, he walked over to her with one hand behind his back. She released a heavy sigh when he reached out and grasped her hand.

He gazed deeply into her eyes. "When did I fall in love with you? Was it the first time I saw you smile? Or was it the first time we pulled a prank on Dwight? Honestly," he shook his head, "I can't remember a single moment of my life when I wasn't in love with you."

With tearful eyes, she smiled and cupped the side of his face with her free hand before resting it on his chest.

"Pamela Morgan Beesly," he felt his voice shake as he got down one knee and presented her with a sparkling diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Overwhelmed with pure elation, she whimpered, "Yes!"

Smiling, he sprang up and took her into his arms. He easily lifted her in the air and slowly brought her back down to him. After sharing the sweetest kiss, he whispered to her. "I told you I wouldn't make you wait."

A joyous laugh came from her. "I love you," she kissed him again.

In each other's arms, they shared a blissful stare. From behind, their loved ones cheered for the newly engaged couple.

* * *

"Jim, where are we?" Pam asked while smiling.

"You're about to find out." He led her into Ms. Jean Marie's and placed her in front of their friends, family and coworkers. "Right…." he removed her blindfold, "now."

"Congratulations!" Everyone yelled out.

"Guys," she said as she walked over to them. "Thanks so much!" She began exchanging hugs and kisses with everyone. When she saw an unexpected face in the crowd she stopped what she was doing. "Jan?"

With a little grin, she replied, "What kind of a boss would I be if I weren't here to congratulate you two? So," she tipped her head, "congratulations."

"Thank you," she kindly answered.

She touched Pam's shoulder before heading towards Michael.

* * *

"Pam," Phyllis said as she embraced her. "I can't believe you two are engaged!" She gasped. "Your ring is so beautiful!"

"Thanks! You should have seen the way he proposed, it was so perfect!"

"It must have been," her smile was gentle, "I'm so happy for both of you." From the corner of her eye, she saw Bob come through the doors. "Bob's here.."

"Go. It's all right, I'll talk to you later," she told her.

"Ok. Congratulations," Phyllis said before walking over to Bob.

* * *

A bead of condensation descended down the side of the glass. Michael watched the little droplet until it touched the table cloth leaving a damp spot. When he sensed her presence, he looked up and smiled.

"Michael," Jan said as she sat across from him.

"Jan," he nodded. With her hair tied in a low sideways ponytail, her flawless skin glowed. "I like your hair."

She shrugged. "I thought I should try something new."

"Well," he stared into her ocean blue eyes. "You look really pretty."

The rational side of her told her to reprimand him. Although the cameras weren't present, their coworkers were. But his compliment had flattered her, so much that she even considered kissing him. Instead, she simply smiled. "Thank you."

They shared a long yet delightful silence.

"I should be thanking you," he said. "I mean, a normal boss wouldn't let her employees close shop just to celebrate an engagement."

"Actually…corporate doesn't know about this," she briefly bit her bottom lip. "And as far as they know, I'm taking a personal day to visit my grandmother."

He was floored at her admission. "Wow-that's, um, really ballsy of you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Hi guys," Sam joined them.

"Hey!" Michael half shouted.

"Hello Sam," Jan said. "I think I'll get another drink."

"I'll see you later," Michael said to her with a little wink. He then leaned forward. "So, Jim showed me the photos earlier this morning. Great work man. How did you take the pictures without Jim and Pam knowing?"

"I used to work with the paparazzi. You see this scar," Sam pointed to the one inch mark on his elbow.

"Yeah."

"Sarah Jessica Parker's bodyguard gave me that," he cheerfully admitted.

"Really? Oh that is so cool!" Like a little boy he marveled at his friend's scar.

* * *

With his hands in his pocket, Toby strode across the dance floor. He slowed his pace when he saw Jan.

"Having a good time?" He asked her.

"I am. You?"

He nodded. "I'm happy for them," he gestured with his head to Pam and Jim on the dance floor. "Jan, would you like to dance?"

"Wouldn't that be considered unprofessional?" She asked him.

"It's just a dance," he offered her his hand.

A hint of wariness was in her eyes when she looked at him. "What the hell," she accepted his hand and let him guide her to the dance floor.

They swayed to the music.

"Jan?"

"Yes?"

He considered his next choice of words. "I-I know about you and Michael."

Her face was blank. "Toby, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I knew that you wouldn't," he said with a little sigh. "He didn't tell me…but look, things have been really great at work and Michael-he's happy. Forget about protocol, you two obviously know what you're doing. Just….just don't hurt him," he looked into her eyes.

The concern in his voice surprised her, yet she also felt a sense of relief. Their secret relationship was safe and Michael had found a genuine friend. "I won't." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I promise."

A moment passed before a grin came to his mouth.

* * *

Crossing her legs, Angela sat alone and watched everyone on the dance floor. When Dwight joined her at the table, she purposely avoided his stare.

"Angela," he said. "Would you care to dance?"

"No," she heard how curt her voice was. "I wouldn't."

He blinked. "Why not?"

She faced him. "Is there something that you'd like to tell me?"

Without thinking, he answered, "No." The glare that she gave him unnerved every fiber of his being. "Not that I can think of…..."

Behind her eyes, she felt her tears forming but like always, she masked her pain with anger. "Well, until you figure it out," she stood up and heard her chair screech. In a low and bitter tone, she said, "We will not have anymore 'financial meetings' and you can forget about getting cookies!" She quickly wiped away a stray tear as she walked into the ladies restroom.

Confused and angry, he stayed at the table. "Women," he grunted under his breath.

* * *

A cheeky smile touched her lips when she felt his arms wrapped around her waist. Her hand gripped the back of his neck as she turned her head upward and brought his lips to hers. Their loving moment was then interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, hey," Chris snapped her fingers at Jim and Pam as she slow danced with Michael. "Have some class…there's a horribly lit alley out back."

Giggling, Pam dismissed her playful comment with a roll of her eyes.

Jim smiled and shook his head as he held her tighter.

* * *

From their table, Kelly watched Jim and Pam. In absolute admiration, she held Ryan's hand and placed her chin on his shoulder. "They're so happy…" she said. Then, she felt a twinge despair when he pulled away from her and stood up.

"I um, I need to get some air," he told her. He walked away without waiting her for response.

Her eyes watched him as he stepped out the door. She tried to remember a time when she had felt so alone and confused; she couldn't. At that moment, she decided that she could no longer take his cold distance and without further hesitation, she followed him.

With his back to the restaurant, Ryan leaned against the trunk of his car. The wind lightly tousled his short black hair as he closed his eyes. Above him, gray ominous clouds filled the sky. From a distance, he heard the clacking of high heels against the pavement. He didn't have to turn around to see who it was, he already knew.

"Ryan," Kelly called out his name as if it were a command. She waited until he turned around. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

An exasperated sigh left this mouth. "I told you, I needed some air."

Taking two steps forward, she said, "I'm not just talking about today."

The strength he heard in her voice caught his attention. "Kelly, I don't wanna fight tonight," he shook his head.

"Well I do," she folded her arms.

He wished for the "old Kelly" to return instead of the confrontational woman that stood before him.

"Ever since that night at Vivino's you've been nothing but cold to me…like I've done something wrong," she raised her shoulders and then dropped them.

"Let's just get inside, ok?" He tried to step past her.

"No," she blocked his way.

"Kelly I'm serious."

"So am I, Ryan. I deserve an explanation!"

"It's about to rain," he said with a touch of aggravation in his usually calm voice.

"I don't care! Neither of us is leaving this parking lot until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Here?!"

"Yes!" She hated how it had come to this but it was either now or never, and the latter wasn't even option to her.

His tongue licked the inside of his cheek. "Fine," he took a moment to prepare himself. "That night…when I unlocked the car door for you…you did the same for me."

Her head dipped a little when her mouth fell open. "You've been acting like a jerk ….because I unlocked your car door?"

"I know it sounds stupid..."

"Sounds? It _is_!_" _

"But let me explain."

"Go right ahead," she said with a bob of her head.

He exhaled. "Before I went out on my first date, my father told me how he knew that my mother was 'The One.' It was their first date and when he picked her up, he unlocked her car door and opened it for her. And….and when he went around the car she unlocked his door," he paused. "He said that she was the only woman that ever did that for him, that passed his test. That's when he knew," he stopped his button lip from trembling. "They've been together ever since."

For the first time, he had given her a glimpse into his past and if this were a different situation, she would have felt honored but she wasn't. "Ryan…..what are you trying to tell me?"

His fingers brushed against his forehead wiping away pellets of sweat. "I've been dating for over ten years. And not once has a date or a girlfriend ever done that for me," he looked away. In addition to his admission, he left out the fact that neither of them had been as loving and generous as she was. "But when you did…I don't know….I uh…..I got scared."

"Why?"

After a Mack truck passed by, he answered her. "This job is supposed to be temporary. I was only supposed to be here a few months. I didn't think any of this-that 'we'…would happen."

Her relaxed her jaw and blinked back her tears. "God, you've been working here for over a year and nothing better has come along… just accept it! And for your information, I didn't plan on 'us' happening either," she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know-."

"No you don't. This is not some disposable relationship, Ryan," she heard her voice falter when she said his name. "I love you." Finally, she gave into her anguish and cried.

Hearing those words come from her lips, it made him feel alive. But he couldn't bear seeing her tears being shed over him. "Kelly….don't."

"Don't what?" She snapped at him. "I've been keeping this all in because of you! And I don't care if it makes you feel uncomfortable because it's been hell for me. Do…do you even love me?"

Just then, little drops of rain began falling from the sky.

Looking into her glistening doe eyes, he wanted to tell her the truth.

He had realized his love for her after the first time she walked his dog, Mitch. And she had done it without being asked. When she came back, she was drenched from head to toe yet, she was happy. Like the nurturer that she was, she patiently tended to the canine by pouring dog food into his dish and dried his wet fur with a towel. The moment he walked into the room, she goofily smiled and apologized for her disheveled appearance. But in his eyes, she couldn't have been more beautiful.

Now, he stood before her letting his fears keep him quiet. He continued to stare helplessly into her eyes.

With each silent second that passed, her heart gradually crumbled. From her soul to her bones, she ached with slow agony.

It killed him to see how broken she was but instead of reaching out to her, he did nothing. Through the rain, he watched her back away from him before running into the restaurant.

A couple of minutes passed before he went into his car. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he saw his reflection in the rear view mirror. When he saw the droplets of water trailing down his face, he lied to himself and blamed it on the rain.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry! I know I should have posted this earlier but so much has been happening in my life and well, _Luminous_ was neglected because of it. My relatives came over, I was sick and there's much more. Also, I wanted to take my time with this chapter because there is a scene that I didn't want to rush into. Again, I am sorry for the delay and I promise I won't do it again.

* * *

A content smile was all she wore as she got out of bed and picked up his white dress shirt. She heard his feet shuffle against the cotton sheets when she threw on his shirt. In the television's reflection, she caught him blatantly eyeing her lithe figure.

He pulled the comforter over his waist before resting his back against the headboard. His pink lips formed into a lazy grin as he watched her.

"What?" She asked when she turned to him.

"Nothing…just enjoying the view." His eyes slowly traveled down her body before returning to her gaze.

A lustful laugh left her lips as she walked over him. Her hips swayed from side to side while she slowly buttoned up the shirt and sat on the bed.

"Boo…" He playfully protested.

Her hand lightly tapped his forearm before sliding up his bare chest and settling on his face. "This day has been unbelievable."

He took her hand off his face and held it. "Well, it's not over yet," he opened his nightstand's drawer and handed her a small envelope. "Open it."

She gave him a curious glance before taking the envelope in her hands. Gasping, she stared at the check in awe. "Jim…."

"You deserve to have your dream wedding," with his free hand he grazed her cheek.

Familiar tears of joy began forming in her eyes. "But…how could you afford this?"

He moved forward. "When my grandfather died a few years ago, he left us a generous inheritance. It turns out that he had a string of small and very successful businesses….."

"This-this more than covers for the wedding but there's enough here for a down payment for a house!"

He grinned. "I knew I wasn't the only one that thought that."

Although her vision was slightly blurred with captive tears, she gazed at him with tender eyes.

His hands held her luminous face and for a moment, he enjoyed the peaceful quiet between them.

When her lips met with his, she heard the buttons break off as he ripped opened her shirt. She suppressed a small laugh and linked her arms around his neck.

* * *

"It's true," Jim told the camera. "Pam and I have been seeing each other and now we're…"

She continued his sentence. "Betrothed."

"Wow and how long have you waited to use that word?" He teased.

"You have no idea."

He scoffed. "Anyway, after more than three year years, I just gave into the chase."

"Chase?"

"Oh yeah… I don't know if you guys noticed but Pam has been warm for my form for so long," his face was deadpan.

"Oh _I_ have?" She crossed her legs.

"Definitely," he said with a fake arrogant laugh. "I don't how many times I've caught you sitting at your desk…undressing me with your eyes."

Pressing her lips together, she pretended to give him a quick scowl. "You're right."

"What?"

"I'm just marrying you for your body and because you use fabric softener. I've finally found a guy that likes clean soft sheets. Face it Jim, you're my trophy husband…"

"I feel so cheap," he stared down at his feet.

"There, there," she petted the side of his head and giggled.

* * *

"Jim and Pam's engagement made me realize something…I'm not getting any younger," Michael confessed to the camera during his interview. "Don't get me wrong, I am like a fine wine. I get better and sexier with age. In fact, I'd like to consider myself to be the dark haired version of Brad Pitt." He paused and looked to his right. "I wonder if my girlfriend would be willing to adopt a baby from Namibia with me….Anyway, I think it's time that I pop the quest-," he was interrupted by a gentle knocking at his door. "Come in!"

"Michael," Pam said as she closed the door behind her.

"Mrs. Soon-to-be-Halpert, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I..um…you just got a fax from corporate," she held the fax in her hands.

He looked at her face. "So," he shrugged. "Why so glum?"

"Michael…." She grudgingly continued. "Jan's resigning."

A little snort came from him. "April Fool's was months ago, Pam."

"I'm not…" She took a breath and handed him the fax. "Look."

The moment he read "resignation", he put down the fax and covered his mouth.

"Michael?" Her voice was filled with sympathy.

"I can't believe this, she didn't even tell me and she's supposed to because I'm...her coworker." He caught himself.

"Maybe you should call her on your lunch break?" She kindly suggested.

"Why would I do it on my lunch-oh…right. Yeah, I'll do just that, thanks Pam."

"No problem," she said before leaving his office.

* * *

Kevin, Creed and Oscar stood around the water cooler.

"I wonder why Jan's resigning….it seems kind of sudden, ya know" Oscar asked before taking a sip from his paper cup.

"Jan…" Creed thoughtfully said. "Is she that blond that comes in once a month… the one with the nice gams?"

"Yes," Oscar looked at him with incredulous eyes. "She's from the corporate offices and she's Michael's boss."

"Oh right," he nodded.

Lowering his voice, Kevin said, "I heard that she and Michael were doing it but someone from corporate found out and that's why she's quitting."

"Kevin, don't say that," Oscar scolded him.

"What?" He said sounding a bit shocked at his stern tone of voice.

"Even if it is a rumor, Michael could get fired, especially if Toby heard you. Just…think next time," he answered before walking away.

"What's with him?" Kevin asked Creed as he watched Oscar return to his desk.

Creed shrugged. "Beats me," he tossed his paper cup into the trash. "Outside of work, Oliver and I don't talk much." He walked away not noticing the strange look that Kevin gave him.

* * *

With her elbows on the counter, Pam watched her teapot slowly spin in the microwave.

"Hey," Jim when he entered the kitchen with his coffee mug in hand.

"Hi," she replied wearing a small grin.

The sight of her watching the microwave like a little child caused him to smile. "Is it just me," he went over to the coffeemaker. "Or is this day dragging on?"

"It is and it doesn't help that Michael hasn't left his office," she opened the microwave door. "He's a total wreck."

Unsure if they were being filmed, he carefully chose his words. "I don't blame him….it just weird that she wouldn't tell him sooner. She is his boss," he half lied.

Before Pam could answer, Kelly came in through the back door.

"Hi guys," she cheerily said as she opened the refrigerator door.

They greeted her as they stood next to each other.

From the corner of her eye, Kelly saw Ryan enter the kitchen.

He spoke into his mobile phone. "Thanks for doing this. Ok, I'll see you on my lunch break, bye," Ryan hung up and took a couple of timid steps towards the refrigerator.

With a hard glare, she slammed the refrigerator door shut and marched out of the kitchen.

Ryan glanced down at the ground before leaving the room.

"Oh man," Jim said as he looked out the front door.

"I know….I hope they can work things out."

"Me too," he agreed with her before taking a sip from his cup.

As she poured her tea into the pale green mug she looked up at him. "So, I've been thinking about what we talked about last night."

"About house hunting?"

"Yeah. Uh…it would make more sense if we just saved that money and you could just move in with me. My place has three bedrooms and a huge backyard. It could be our starter home," she suggested.

"Pam…" he said with a touch of dismay in his voice. He set his mug on the counter and glanced at the floor.

"What?"

A little puff of air came from his mouth. "I can't live in that house."

She felt her heart sink. "Why not? Don't you want to live with me?"

"You know that's not it," he quickly answered. "It's just the house."

"What's wrong with it?"

He couldn't believe how oblivious she was. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes," she heard her voice rise.

Before replying, he closed his eyes. "When did you get that house?"

She paused for a moment. "My great aunt gave it to me when Roy and I got engaged."

"Exactly."

Her eyes blinked at him. "This is all because of him?"

"Pam, that house could never be our home. You and Roy were supposed to share your life together there, raise a family and grow old together…that house was you and Roy's future. It's-it's…."

"It's what?"

"It's not our dream," he stared directly into her eyes. "I want us to have a fresh start."

"Pam," Phyllis poked her head into the room. "Michael needs to see you."

"I'll be there in a minute," she gave her a quick look.

Sensing the tension in the room, Phyllis said, "All right," as she quietly closed the door.

"Jim, I'm sorry. I guess I never thought about how this affected you," she confessed while feeling guilty.

"I just thought that someone as sensitive and intuitive as you would understand," he picked up his cup and opened the door. "Turns out I was wrong."

"Jim," she called out as she watched him leave.

* * *

Angela walked ahead of Dwight as they entered the stairwell. Turning off their microphones, they looked at one another.

She glared up at him. "Well, what is it?"

"I should be asking you that question," he told her.

"You're the one that arranged this 'financial meeting', Dwight," she snapped back.

"I know that, Angela," he replied. "Don't talk me like I'm a child."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you were more aware and considerate!"

He set his jaw and stared at her. "What are you talking about, woman?!"

"Don't call me 'woman'; I hate it when you do that! And do I really have to tell you?"

"Obviously!"

"Fine," she shouted. "Why aren't you going to your family's reunion and why didn't you tell me?"

He pulled his head back. "W-What?"

"You heard me!"

"How did you even find out?"

She looked into his eyes and folded her arms. Her voice was low. "That's not important. You didn't even think of telling me when you changed your plans….I wasn't even a factor in your decision."

"That's not true," he quietly replied.

"Why didn't you tell me then? Do you not want me to meet your family?"

"Angela, that's not it."

"Then why aren't you going?"

"I have my reasons." He knew how persistent she could be.

"Which are?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

His blue eyes avoided her stare.

"Dwight!"

"My aunts are lesbians!" He blurted out.

Her eyes widen with shock. "What?"

"I just found out that Mose's mothers are lesbians and they're not welcome at the Schrute family reunion, according to my father 'They never will be.' Neither am I," he looked down at his feet and blinked back his tears. "Aunt Margaret and Pat have been more caring and loving to me than my own parents."

Angela was taken aback by his confession. "Dwight…" she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His eyes narrowed, "Oh come on."

"Excuse me?" She defensively answered.

"You're…..."

"I'm what?" She dared him to answer.

He waited a beat. "Religious."

Her mouth slowly fell open. "I see…so just because I'm Christian that automatically makes me a homophobic bigot!" When she saw him look away she closed her eyes. His silence wounded her.

Her voice was laced with discontent. "Haven't you wondered why I never ask you to drive me to church anymore?"

He shook his head.

With her back against the wall she eased her shoulders. "For the past three months…I've been going to a new church. It's an hour away….but it's one of the few churches that openly accept gays."

"I don't understand."

A little sigh escaped her lips. "My sister Lisa…she came out a few months ago. My parents and my family, they didn't handle it well," she remembered the hurtful things that they had said. Her eyes became wet. "And neither did I. But-but I just can't turn my back on her, Dwight," she heard her voice break. "She's my little sister," she wept as she backed away from the wall and sat down on a step.

Prior to this moment, he had limited knowledge of her family but that paled in comparison to the image before him. It was the first time he had seen her display such raw and uninhibited emotion. For once, she had shown him how vulnerable she truly was and he loved it.

He sat next to her. "What did you do?"

Sniffling, she brushed her hand against her face. "I talked to her. And I asked her…how and why? I mean, she had boyfriends in high school but it was all a façade. She told me that she tried to feel something for them but she just couldn't and I believe her. Then I spoke with some of the people in her church. If they could choose to be straight they would because…look at what they have to go through. They can't walk down a street without being stared at, heckled, or even attacked. Most churches turn them away. And for what? For loving another person…for being who they are? Who would choose that?"

"I don't think anyone would."

Pressing her side against him, she continued speaking. "Lisa and her friends are good people. I don't believe God would hate them because he's the one who made them the way they are."

When he heard her words, his eyes gaze locked with hers. "I absolutely agree." He put his arm around her.

She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd be like my parents…that you would make me choose. Dwight, I…I love you but I couldn't do that…"

"I know, I couldn't either," he shook his head. "And.…me too."

A gentle smile came across her face. "I should have taken Chris's advice and just told you."

"You called Chris?"

"I figured she'd understand since her brother is gay," she explained. "I wished my family was as accepting as hers." When she heard him chuckle she asked, "What?"

"I called her too."

"Really?"

"I did," he said with a little nod.

They smiled at each other.

"We should get back…everyone will be suspicious," he pulled her closer to his body.

"We should," she put her arms around him.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hi," she said with a kind smile as she sat on his desk.

Jim leaned back in his chair. "Hey."

Holding up her lunch bag, Pam asked, "Are we still on for lunch?"

With a reassuring smile, he answered, "Always."

A wide grin spread across her face. She held his hand and led him to the break room.

The soda can made a loud thud when it dropped down into the slot. Jim picked up the beverage, opened it and carefully gave it to her.

"Thanks," Pam said before taking a small sip.

He sat next to her. "Don't mention it." After removing his sandwich from a small plastic bag, he looked into her eyes. "Pam?"

She fixed her attention on him.

"I shouldn't have walked out on you," he shook his head. "I know that he doesn't live there anymore…I don't know. When I'm there, it's like he is too."

With a small nod, she put down her drink. "I'm sorry, Jim. I should have known. I mean, you've been there what…three times?"

"Yeah but, Pam, you can't read my mind."

"True."

"I'll make sure to tell you when something's bother me, ok?" His hand slid across the table and seconds later, they clasped hands.

The pad of her thumb gently stroked his palm. As she gazed at him she remembered how Roy would tickle her after they had fought instead of actually resolving the issue. Looking back, she realized how empty and frivolous his gesture was. But with Jim, his every touch, stare and word had a sense of authenticity that she respected and needed. "But you do have a point…which is why I have a plan."

"Really?" He playfully arched his eyebrow. "Well, thanks for informing me about it."

"You're welcome," she teasingly replied. "Now don't get me wrong, I love how you want to give me my dream wedding and house, any woman would. But, this is my wedding and marriage too. So it's only right that I have a hand in it."

"That's sounds fair," he tipped his head.

She clicked her tongue. "Since Mark is almost moved out of your place…I thought I could live with you and I can put my house up for sale."

"Wait, are you sure that your family would be ok with that?"

"I called my parents and they said that I should do whatever I feel is right and that they would support me. So yes, it's perfectly fine."

"All right."

"Anyway, the mortgage was already paid off when I got the house. And ever since then my neighbor Maggie has been asking me if I planned to sell it. Her daughter and son-in-law always wanted to move to Scranton but they were never able to find the right house. With the money that I get from the house and your inheritance, we could afford our dream home," she smiled.

"Man, you really did have this all planned out," his eyes were large. "It's a great plan."

"Thanks. Oh and my friend Caroline can set up an open house next week. So, the sooner I can move out, the better."

"This weekend?" He suggested.

"Sounds great."

"And I can come over during the week to help you pack."

"You do realize that we actually have to get some packing done, right?"

"I know, and we will….eventually," he winked.

She giggled. "We should rent one of those moving trucks."

"Yeah, but I don't think we can get it all done in one weekend. We'll need help."

"Hey Jim, hi Pam," Kevin said as he went over to the snack machine.

Jim flashed a smile.

* * *

Dwight shot Jim and Pam a disapprovingly look when they walked past his desk.

"You two are incredibly unprofessional," he gestured to their clasped hands.

"Thanks Dwight," Pam answered before lightly slapping Jim's backside. "Come on," she led him to her desk.

"Whatever you say, Mistress Pam," he said with a little laugh. "Hey everyone," he called out.

They all looked at him.

"This weekend Pam is moving in with me, and we need all the help we can get. And as a thank you, I will be having a barbeque at my place," he put his arm around her.

"You want us to work for food?" Creed asked.

Caught off guard by his question, Pam looked anxiously at Jim and said, "Umm…well, when you put it like that-."

Creed cut her off. "Oh I'm definitely in, I was just making sure. I mean, it's a meal I don't have to pay for," he turned to his computer. As usual, he was oblivious to all the odd looks that everyone was giving him.

"What time should we get there?" Meredith asked.

"About two." Jim answered. "And Phyllis, I'm gonna bring out the karaoke machine."

"I can't wait," Phyllis said as she sheepishly smiled.

Stanley asked, "May we bring our significant others?"

"Of course," Pam replied. "And," she stared directly at Angela, "we'll also have vegetarian treats too."

"Thank you," Angela said as she nodded.

Before Jim could even open his mouth to speak, a loud pop ballad began blaring from Michael's office. With the exception of Ryan and Creed, everyone went over to his office door.

Listening closely, Pam's eyebrows furrowed. "Is he listening to…?" She began to say before being interrupted.

"Oh my God!" Kelly joyfully yelled. "He's listening to 'N Sync!" She put her ear to the door. "It's 'Gone'; this is the song that Justin wrote when Britney stayed at the nail salon too long…it's really sad."

Oscar placed his ear on the door. "Wow."

"What?" Jim asked.

"Michael has a really nice falsetto voice."

"How can you tell it's him?"

"Because his voice is actually higher than Justin Timberlake's."

"So..are you gonna tell him about the barbeque?" Kevin asked Jim.

"I will," Jim took a hold of the door handle then let it go. "Now's not a good time, at the end of the day I will."

"Definitely," Pam nodded. "He's a wreck...I feel so bad for him."

"We all do," Toby told her as everyone returned to their desks.

* * *

A smile touched Michael's lips when he pulled into Jim's driveway.

"Hey you," Chris beamed as she walked over to him. While she hugged him, she said, "You're the first one here."

"Forget about me. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She linked arms with him. "I decided to help Jim and Pam move in," she motioned to the SUV to their right.

He nodded. "Ah, I see."

"So," she opened the gate to the backyard. "How are you holding up?"

For a split second, he considered lying to her. "I'm barely keeping it together. I've tried to calling her and she just won't answer."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."

They sat down at the picnic table.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He heaved a deep sigh. "Thanks but …I don't think you'd understand."

Placing her hand on top of his, she wore a grave face. "Michael, I know that I'm the only one that could."

In her dark eyes, he saw the sadness that lied deep within her. He knew it well; he had seen it in his own reflection.

* * *

Carefully, Kelly wrapped the glass vase with plastic bubble wrap. Just then, Pam walked into the living room carrying a box labeled, "Art supplies."

"Meredith and Phyllis are almost finished with the office. And Angela is bringing down one last box from the attic," Brushing away the sweat on her forehead, she went to her knees.

Kelly taped a box shut. "So, we're just about done?" She handed Pam the masking tape.

"Pretty much. It's a good thing Jim and I started packing earlier this week."

"Well it's a miracle that both of you got any packing done," Kelly joked.

She lightly chuckled. "I know."

Shaking her head, she picked up the box, "I'm gonna put this in the truck."

"Ok." She said while she tore off a piece of tape.

* * *

After setting the box down, Kelly tightened the pink bandana around her head as she strolled to the open rear of the truck. She slowed her pace when she saw Ryan.

"Hi," she quietly said to him as she walked down the retractable ramp.

"Hey," his voice was flat. "Can we talk?"

Her hands slid into the front pockets of her denim shorts. "That depends."

He crinkled his eyebrows. "On what?"

"Well if I'm gonna do all the talking—we have nothing to say to each other," she snapped.

He opened his mouth to protest but then closed it. "I deserve that. But I really need to talk to you, please?"

When she looked into his eyes, she gave in. "Fine." She led the way as they walked to the backyard.

Underneath them, the floor boards nosily creaked the moment they stepped into the gazebo. The chain links squeaked when they sat down on the bench swing. When she faced him a quiet zephyr softly pushed her dark hair off her shoulders.

"Kelly, I'm sorry…for everything. I've-I've been treating you like crap and you deserve better than that," he stared into her eyes.

She crossed her ankles. "You're not wrong about that."

He nodded. "It's just I've never had a girlfriend like you before."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good…I was just too scared and blind to realize it. Then again," he took a breath, "I've never been in love before," his smile was small.

The honesty that she saw in his eyes and heard his voice was daunting and glorious at the same time. Although her instincts urged her to embrace him, she sat still unable to ignore her doubts. Their relationship was one of few times where her instincts misled her.

"Ryan," she kept her voice steady while trying to choke back her tears. "Don't say it…if you d-."

His hand lightly held the side of her face. "Kelly, I love you," after hearing himself he felt weightless. "I've loved you ever since the first time you walked Mitch."

Her face contorted into a confused grimace. "But…..I was a total mess."

A small snicker left his mouth. "No, you were perfect."

"Oh my God," she felt her eyes getting wet. "You really are in love with me." Her eyes closed as she leaned her face into his hand and felt the warmth of his touch.

Both his feet hit the ground as he moved closed to her. "I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you. But when I think about the future…I don't know if I see marriage…all I see is you Kelly, nothing else." He felt her tears moisten his hand.

She held his face. "Ryan…all I want is you, that's all I've ever-."

His kiss cut her off.

* * *

The ladies of Dunder-Mifflin stood in front of the kitchen's bay window and watched the couple.

Meredith grabbed handful of popcorn. "This is like a Lifetime movie but better!" She popped a few kernels in her mouth.

"Excuse me, but I have something in my eye," Angela said as she turned away and ran to the bathroom.

Phyllis's eyes grew large. "Oh my, I didn't know that Angela could cry."

Pam simply smiled and put her arm around Phyllis. "Come on, we better give them their privacy...well, what's left of it."

They all agreed and headed out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Man, I-I would have never….You shouldn't be going through this," he shook his head as he glanced at the ground.

"Neither of us should…but it's not like we saw this coming," her voice was low.

"What does Jim think?"

With her arms around her stomach, she licked her lips before facing him. "He doesn't know… no one does."

His mouth was agape. "That's why you're here, isn't it?"

Nodding, she looked away from him and bit her bottom lip. "Things are easier here. I know I can't runaway from it but just for this weekend…I wanna try."

"And you're staying with Jim and Pam?"

"No. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them but it just hard to see them together."

"I know what you mean," he put his arm around her. "We better get inside."

"All right, Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Jan….I think you should just give her some space and she'll come to you. She loves you, Michael."

Smiling, he helped her up. "Well, I've tried everything else. I have nothing to lose."

"Things will workout between you two, trust me," she lightly tapped his arm and leaned into him.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, I just have faith."

When he stared down at her, he was reminded at how young she was. Although, her wisdom and experience transcended her age. "Thanks," he told her.

She managed to muster up a smile. "Thank you."

Together, they walked towards Jim's house.

* * *

Ryan casually snaked his arms around Kelly's waist and pulled her onto his lap. Oscar walked past them and smiled when he saw them kissing.

"What's that beeping?" Ryan asked after he pulled away from her.

"It's my cell, I have a voicemail," she leaned forward and retrieved her mobile phone from her purse.

"I'll get us drinks," he gave her a quick kiss and got off the couch.

With her phone to her ear she answered, "Ok." The smile on her face faded as she listened to the message. She put her phone away; unsure of what to do next she stared at the ground.

"Hey," he smiled at her while offering a glass of wine. "You ok?"

She shook her head and wore en embarrassed smile as she stood up. "Yeah, I was just flinking. Um, I need to use the bathroom," she stood up.

"Ok, I'll be here," he kissed her.

She gave him one last peck on the mouth before leaving him.

The lock clicked, yet she tugged at the door handle to reassure herself. In one motion, she flipped on the sink's faucet and sat on the toilet. A loud sigh left her body but it did not to ease her. Today was supposed to perfect, he had confessed his love for her and now, they were together. But like everything else in her life, nothing is ever simple.

As the faucet continued running, she cried and hoped that no one would hear her sobs.

* * *

Lazily, Pam held onto him as they waved to their coworkers.

"Bye guys!" Jim called out as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks again!"

"We'll see ya Monday!" Pam added. "Bye!"

They turned around, and with his foot, he kicked the front door shut. Together, they went to the living room and plopped down on the sofa.

"I can't believe we got this all done in one day," she looked around in disbelief.

"I know and I am exhausted," he stretched his arms. "Oh, I almost forgot. Remember how I said Gabe Elliot sounded familiar to me?"

"Yes."

"I now know why. My mother and him were college roommates!"

Her face brightened. "Are you serious?"

"I talked to her this morning and she's going to give him a call about you," he proudly told her.

"Jim, this is so great!" She straddled his body and kissed him. "I love you!"

He loved seeing her happy. "I know."

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "I have some news of my own."

"Really? Do tell," he asked her.

"Well…..I got a call about the doctor's appointment I had last week."

His face contorted into a concerned expression. "Are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine," she took a breath. "Jim, I'm pregnant."

Her words caused him to freeze then he searched her face. "You are?"

She nodded. "I'm a couple of weeks along."

An elated smile came to his mouth then he straightened his expression. "Pam, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want this but……I don't want to force you into anything."

The consideration and loved that he showed her was overwhelming. "Jim," she held his face. "We were destined to have to this child. And I can't imagine anyone else being the father of my children."

His eyes lit up. "We're having a baby!" He happily yelled.

"We're gonna be parents!" She shouted before kissing him.

"And we're going to mess him or her up in our own little unique way!" He scooted forward and lifted her.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Laughing, she tightened her legs around him. "We should celebrate," she said with a devilish smile.

He chuckled and carried her upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: **Computers suck and that is the reason why it has taken so long for me to complete and post this chapter. I am so unbelievably sorry.

* * *

The delicious smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes lured Pam into the kitchen.

"Morning," she chirped as she set the thick Sunday newspaper on the kitchen table. "I got the paper."

Jim watched the eggs bubble up in the pan. "I saw and so did Mrs. Bartoli."

Holding a pitcher, she answered, "Maybe that's why she was gawking at me," orange juice filled the short round glass.

"Well, to be fair, she's used to seeing me in my boxers and gangsta Bugs Bunny t-shirt…not you," he dropped cubed pieces of ham and cheese into the pan before folding over the omelet.

"That would explain why she called me a trollop. Oh well," she gave him an indifferent shrug.

As he turned down the burner, he smiled at her. "You do wear it well."

"I know," she winked at him.

A small chuckle came from his lips. "Oh, so I got a call from my mom this morning. She talked to Gabe Elliot," he set a full plate in front of her and sat down.

She immediately sat up and looked directly at him. "What did she say?"

"Well….she told him that you're very talented…" He took a slow sip of her orange juice.

"Jim!" Her hand tapped his arm.

He grinned. "And that he would be lucky to have you as his new illustrator."

"Really?"

"Oh and you have an interview with him a week from Wednesday."

Pam's face lit up. "Oh my God, I'm-I'm gonna meet Gabe Elliot! Thank you!"

His fingers ran through her hair as they kissed. When she pulled away, he took a hold of her hand. "Actually, you should thank my mom."

"I'll call her after breakfast."

"Um…she actually wants to have lunch with you on Tuesday, so she can see your portfolio."

"That's fine, I like your mom."

"Good…Pam?"

"Yes?"

"There's more…"

"What?"

"I..uh..I told my parents that you were pregnant," his laugh was uncertain.

"Jim, I haven't even told my parents yet!"

"I know, it just slipped and-I'm sorry. But they're very happy for us."

When she stared into his eyes, she smiled. "It's ok," she rubbed his forearm. "But I definitely have to call my mom and tell her."

He nodded. "How about everyone at the office? I mean, it's not like they're just our co-workers anymore…"

"Yeah…but my doctor told me that I should wait until the end of my first trimester. Besides," she leaned her forehead against his. "With the cameras around and everyone knowing about us…it's nice that we have our own little secret."

"It is," he put his hand on her stomach.

They smiled at each other.

* * *

Mitch's soft blond fur brushed against the back of Kelly's bare calves when he walked past her. His collar jingled as he sat down beside her and quietly watched her place a CD into the stereo.

"Morning Mitch," Kelly bent down and petted his head.

The golden retriever happily licked her face.

With the sleeve of her shirt, she wiped away his drool. "You're so lucky that I love Ryan."

He barked and put his paw on knee.

"Aww," she hugged him.

Kicking off his sandals, Ryan closed the door behind him and smiled as he walked towards them.

"Hey you," he helped her off the ground and kissed her forehead.

She brushed a strand of his dark hair away from his face. "Well you're happy…"

He shrugged. "I'm with you."

Her heart stopped when she looked into his dazzling blue eyes. She could see the love that he had for her and she knew that she couldn't lie to him any longer.

"Ryan, there's something-."

"Wait," he pulled a newspaper page from his back pocket. "I've circled all the two bedroom apartments."

When she saw what he had done her mouth drop open. "You did?"

"I wanted to save you the trouble and…if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, we'll need a bigger place," he proudly told her. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

"Um.." She knew what had to do but instead, she ignored her. "Costco is having a sale."

He laughed. "Then I guess we'll have to drop by there today."

Nodding, she held his face. "I love you Ryan."

"I love you too."

He lifted her up and felt her legs wrapped around his body. As they went to the bedroom, he felt her nuzzle his face in his neck and assumed the tears she shed were of joy.

* * *

A low and irritated sigh came from Jim when he went over to Pam's desk. He hung his head before making eye contact with his future wife.

"I can't believe he's still doing it," he motioned to Michael's office with his head.

"At least you don't have to talk to him," Pam answered. "He's a total wreck….and the music that he's playing..."

Just then, Michael's office became silent. Everyone looked at his door.

Toby stopped in front of his office. "Did I lose my hearing?"

"The music," Phyllis began to say, "it's sto-"

Kevin shushed her. "You'll jinx it."

They all groaned when they heard Britney Spears blaring from Michael's office

"Oh my God, this is Britney Spears," Kelly cheerfully said as she took a handful of jelly beans from Pam's jar.

"I was a huge fan of Britney, especially when she was with Justin. They were so in love. Back then, she wore like the cutest and sexiest clothes, her songs were soo catchy, her dance moves were so hot and….she used to not smoke… comb her hair…..wear shoes when she used public bathrooms," her gaze wandered before she looked directly into the camera. "I don't know if he's gonna see this but Justin, SAVE BRITNEY! Seriously, have you seen her lately? She needs you!"

The camera then pulled back to reveal Ryan sitting next to her. With incredulous eyes, he stared at his distraught girlfriend.

"It's ok, Kelly," he embraced her.

"I just want the old Britney back!" She cried out.

He reluctantly nodded. "We all do."

* * *

Oscar shifted in his seat before talking to the camera.

"I am actually more of a Kelly Clarkson fan. Simply because…out of all the 'Pop divas' she hasn't lost her mind. She didn't run off to Vegas and make a mockery of marriage nor did she ever feel the need to get 'Dirrty' to prove how different she was from her peers. And she's never confused chicken with tuna. Honestly, she's the most talented out of all divas and idols. Also, she's a real sweetheart.

"When I met her last month, we hit it off really well. She said that I can even be her main ga-guyfriend. Yeah…I have to get back to work," he quickly left the room.

* * *

"I understand that Michael is in pain….but he could at least play some better music. Like Christina Aguilera. Granted, she's a little whore but she's a little whore with a big voice," Angela admitted to the camera.

* * *

Dwight discreetly walked over to Michael's office and slid a CD underneath the door.

"I made Michael a mix CD of rock power ballads, REAL MUSIC," Dwight's eyes widen. "I don't really care for today's so-called 'Popular music', especially Christina Aguilera. Quite frankly, I fear that I'll contract an STD if I look directly at her."

* * *

Kevin held up a CD. "This is my band's CD. I had to make another copy because Pam accidentally stepped on the first one that I slid under Michael's door. I'm also giving him a DVD of our greatest rehearsals….ever."

"Do I feel bad about accidentally stepping on Kevin's CD?" Pam repeated the producer's question. She stared blankly into the camera.

Next to her, Jim shook his head. "I bet it wasn't even an accident."

"It was! I-I didn't even see it there when I walked into Michael's office."

"Oh Beesly, how could you? You literately crushed Scrantonicity's dreams."

She quickly bit her bottom lip and gave him a coy smile. "Fine, then I guess we'll hire his band for our wedding."

He shot her an arrogant yet playful look. "Sorry, but I already placed a deposit on a band already."

"Oh really?" Pam half laughed. "Who?"

"Well, they're a lovely trio of drag queens that call themselves 'Destiny's Manchild.'"

Laughing, she said, "Thanks for telling me."

"It's only right," he shrugged.

* * *

"Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam," she answered. "Jan. Friday? Ok, but Michael really needs to-hello?" She hung up the phone and looked at Jim. "Jan's coming here on Friday."

Before Jim could respond, Michael burst out of his office. "Who was that?" He asked Pam. "Was it Jan?"

Pan nodded. "She just called-"

"Why didn't you transfer her through!"

"Michael, she just said that she's coming this Friday."

"That's it?" He rubbed his unshaven face. "When?"

"At three."

"Three…all right," he looked at his employees. "Everyone, continue," he went back to his office.

* * *

"My sixth sense is telling me that Michael and Jan are definitely doing it," Kevin nodded as he told the camera.

Jim stared at Pam. "Is there a way we could both not be here on Friday?"

"I wish," she shrugged as she picked up her purse and stood up. "I'll see you after lunch."

"Ok, bye," he gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Smiling, she waved and said, "Bye."

"You're unprofessional behavior disgusts me," Dwight said to them.

"Dwight," Angela stiffly said.

"Angela, I hope you have a good lunch," he told his girlfriend.

"Likewise, Dwight," she tipped her head.

Pam looked at Jim and rolled her eyes before leaving the office.

When he heard the kitchen door close, he lifted his head and smiled as he opened a can of soda.

"Hi," her voice was sweet. She put her arms around his waist.

"Hey," he kissed her. "So, how was lunch?"

"…..Interesting," she leaned into his neck, "turn off my mic."

"All right," he slid his hand down her back and turned it off. "How about mine?"

"I turned it off when I hugged you…"

He raised his eyebrows. "You are good."

She winked at him. "Jim….they know that I'm pregnant."

"What? What do you mean 'they'? And how?"

"The girls. When I told Meredith that she could have my biscuit she reached across the table and knocked over my purse…..my prenatal vitamins fell out," she gave him an uneasy smile.

"There goes our secret," he quietly said.

"We don't know that…they promised that they wouldn't tell anyone."

"One name, Kelly!"

Her right forefinger pointed at him. "Hey, she may talk a lot but she knows how to keep a secret. Besides, we should just tell everyone. It's not fair if only half the office knows. They're our friends."

He nodded. "You're right. Let's wait though…."

"Until when?"

"Tomorrow."

"All right, we better get back," he led her to the door.

Phyllis smiled brightly at them when they walked past her desk.

When Jim looked down at Pam she gave him an innocent grin.

* * *

In the building's stairwell, Pam sat down next to Kelly and let her confession register in her mind.

"Ryan doesn't know," she cupped Kelly's shoulder.

She shook her head. "He's changed so much and-and we're so happy now. I don't want to ruin things between us but I can't let this go."

"Kelly….you don't know how he'll be until you tell him. With Roy, I already knew."

"I just don't want to lose what we have….but I know that I can't keep this from him."

Pam placed her hand on Kelly's wrist. "Ryan loves you. Nothing can change that."

A little grin spread across her face. "I know…."

* * *

With her hand loosely balled, she knocked on Michael's door before stepping in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Michael pointed to the chair across from him.

"What is it?" Pam asked.

He itched the stubble on his face. "I need you to be like Chris, brutally honest."

"What?"

"Pam, I promise that your job isn't at stake, all right? I just need to know how I look."

"Um…are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

She took a deep breath. "All right."

"Thank you. So…how do I look? Honestly."

"……Dirty."

His eyes narrowed. "Dirty as in rough and sexy or-.."

"Dirty as in filthy….and unshowered."

He nodded. "Ook, if you were to choose a celebrity…"

"Kevin Federline." When she saw the horrified expression on his face she immediately apologized. "Oh God, I'm so sorry-."

"No!" He yelled out trying to keep his voice steady. "You were just doing what I asked. Besides, you're being a good friend. No one should ever be 'Federline' dirty," he smiled at her.

She simply tipped her head. "Is that it?"

"Yeah."

Before she stepped out the door, he called out to her.

"Pam?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she quickly grinned at him.

* * *

"Ms. Jan Levinson is going to grace us with her presence in about," Michael looked down at his watch, "five minutos." His laugh was nervous. "This is a big day for everyone here, it's Jan's swan song. Actually tomorrow would be but she's here to tie up some loose ends….," he muttered to himself, "and explain herself."

Kevin joined Jim and Pam at her desk. The Skittles rattled when he reached into the jar.

"They're probably doing it right now," he said to them as he chewed.

"Way to be professional, Kev," Jim replied.

"I did not need to hear that," Pam added.

Everyone pretended to work while yelling came from Michael's office. When Jan stepped into the office, Michael followed her.

"Jan, don't walk away from me!" He hollered. "You at least owe me the truth!"

Glaring at him, she shouted, "Do you really want to do this now?"

"Well I obviously can't wait until our dinner tonight!"

"Fine! I'M PREGNANT MICHAEL!"

A stunned silence passed through the room.

Michael leaned against the door frame. "You're-You-re…"

"Pregnant!" Jan yelled out. "With your child! And if you weren't such an idiot you would have found that out tonight instead of here, in front of everyone!" She felt her eyes welling up as she sped out the door.

Michael ran after her.

Dwight fell out of his chair.


	22. Chapter 22

The sound of Dwight's body hitting the floor resounded throughout the office. Angela shook away her shocked expression and went over to her boyfriend.

"I'm fine!" Dwight held up his hand out as he sloppily climbed back into his chair.

From the kitchen's doorway, Creed said, "So, Michael knocked up the broad with the nice gams….."

* * *

"Unplanned pregnancy is definitely the new black…at least in this office it is," Kelly said to the camera.

A proud yet odd smile was plastered on Kevin's face while he filmed his interview.

"See? I told you guys I had a sexth sense. I _so _called it," he pointed to himself.

"First, it was Jim and Pam," Dwight held his forefinger up, "and now, Michael and Jan. Apparently, the men and women of Dunder-Mifflin are very viral and ……." he thought of Angela as he completed his sentence, "fertile. Excuse me," he briskly left the conference room and went over to accounting.

* * *

"Hi guys," Kelly said as she sat down in the break room with Jim and Pam. "I was just thinking….wouldn't it be funny if your baby is born the same exact day as Michael's and Jan's?"

"I guess," Pam said. "But what are the chances of that happening?"

"Not likely," Jim added before whispering, "hopefully."

Pam lightly hit his arm.

"Oh like you really wanna celebrate double birthdays?" He said to her.

"I think it would be cute," she said to her fiancé.

"Or," Kelly interjected. "You two could be lucky like Brad and Angelina and not have your baby be born on the same day that Suri Cruise _allegedly_ was."

"True," Jim said.

Giggling, Pam said, "Yeah, but we'll actually bring our baby in public. People magazine would pay a fortune for the pics."

He scoffed. "We're classier than that…the National Enquirer would get the exclusive photos."

* * *

The sunlight bounced off Angela's blond locks when she sat down in the conference room.

"These past few months…I've grown," she nodded. "I think the old me would have said 'I am not surprised that Michael and Jan are having a bastard child.' But that Angela is gone.

"Personally, I'm happy that Michael and Jan are bringing a….unplanned child into the world. Because the Lord knows that we do not have enough illegitimate children on this Earth." She realized how her last commented sounded. "At least this child was conceived in love…..presumably."

* * *

The rhythmic and relentless sound of crickets chirping surrounded Jan while she waited on Michael's doorstep. She mentally cursed at herself for what had happened earlier. Before becoming Michael's superior, Jan had always prided herself on not losing her composure at work. Now that their relationship and her secret were exposed, both their careers were in jeopardy.

When a pair of headlights shined on her, she lifted her head and saw Michael pull into the driveway. Her heels clacked against the cement steps when she stood up. A small frown came across her face when she saw how downtrodden he looked. His dark hair was tousled, his tie was hung loosely around his neck and the top buttons on his shirt were undone.

"Michael," Jan began to say before he cut her off.

"What? If you're gonna run away again…then just do it," his voice quivered. "Because I'm tired of chasing you."

Her eyes closed. "I won't," she shook her head. "I need to talk to you."

He nodded and opened the door for her.

"Thanks," Jan said to him as he handed her glass of water.

He sat down next to her on the couch and waited until she put down her glass.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, as far as morning sickness goes I've been lucky," she nodded.

"Jan…..why didn't you just tell me?" He asked her.

She lifted her legs off the ground and sat Indian style. "I panicked. About my career….about us. And I know that I shouldn't have shut you out like I did. But…..I thought it would be easier if I handled this on my own before telling you."

His head tipped to the right. "I understand but you…you shouldn't have been afraid to at least tell me. It's been months and-and I missed you."

"Me too," she touched his face. "I am so sorry, Michael."

He held her hand and smiled. "You've dealt with my crap for over four years Jan, it's the least I could do."

Her lips spread into a bright smile.

"So, how far along are you?" He glanced at her midsection. Until he knew what her intentions were, he thought it would be wise not to touch her stomach.

"Almost three months."

"I don't know what to say…..I've never been in this situation before. I just wish you told me earlier. But whatever you decide, I'll be here for you."

She nodded and then kissed him. "Michael, towards the end of my marriage my doctor told me that the chances of me getting pregnant were very unlikely. So, I stopped taking my birth control which was stupid but…I-I just gave up hope," her voice screeched." When she closed her eyes, she felt his arms around her.

"Jan."

"I know," she sniffled. "When I think about us and what we have…..I never expected this. And I need you to listen to me, ok?"

"I will."

Her gaze went to the floor before returning to him. "When I was in college, I was in an abusive relationship and to make matters worse…I got pregnant. I couldn't bring a child in our relationship but I also knew that I couldn't be pregnant for nine months only to give it up." Images from that day flashed through her mind which brought her to tears.

Michael held her close to him. "Jan, you did what you had to do."

"I know and I don't regret it but there are days when I wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't," she pressed her forehead against his and saw the unyielding support in his eyes. "After my divorce, I believed that I'd never be a mother. But now, I realize that my ex-husband was never meant to be the father of my children. You are."

He felt his eyes filling with floods of bliss. "Really? I mean…you've met me, right?"

A gleeful laugh came from her. "Michael," she held his face. "You are."

"I'm gonna be a papa," he cried as he put his hand on her stomach. "I love you so much."

Smiling, she brought her hand to her stomach and placed it on top of his. "We love you too."

He felt her smile as he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

"Did you add the cheese?" Kelly asked Ryan as she sat up.

He set the bowl of popcorn between them on the couch. "Of course."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I still can't believe Jan's pregnant. And it's Michael's."

A gentle grin touched her lips while she said, "I don't know…I think it's kind of sweet. I mean, it's totally against the rules but…..if it weren't for Dunder-Mifflin they wouldn't have found each other like Jam and Pam…"

"And us." He added with a smile.

"Yeah."

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "At least we now we know why she's been ignoring him. Although….nevermind."

She wiped the cheese off her fingers with a napkin as she gave him a sidelong glance. "What?"

A slow breath left his lips. "I don't get how she could not tell him that for so long? He had a right to know but-," he shook his head. "She just thought about herself."

"It's not the easiest thing to tell someone. Jan had no idea how he would react and…and what it would do to their relationship."

"But she lied to him for months,"

"There's a difference between lying and keeping something to yourself," she defensively answered.

His eyes focused on her. "Kelly, what's going on?"

She licked the inside of her cheek. "I understand why Jan kept that to herself………because I've been doing the same." Her stare went to her lap.

After hearing her last comment, he felt his body stiffen. "You have?"

Her head nodded. "A couple of months ago, my old boss offered me a job in Manhattan. I didn't tell you because when we made up, I turned her down."

He blinked and focused his eyes on her. "There's more…right?"

"Um….she called me again that day and left me a message. She," their eyes locked, "she's retiring in three years. She just doesn't want me to work for her….she wants me to takeover the PR firm when she's gone," she took his hand and curled her fingers in his.

"What did you tell her?"

"Yes." The moment he let go of her hand and pulled away from her, she felt as if he had taken his heart with him.

"How could you keep this from me?"

"I'm sorry…I-."

He stood up. "So you're taking the job?"

"I can't let this opportunity pass me by."

"Well thanks for making this decision without talking to me!" He snapped at her.

Her face formed into a slight scowl. "It wasn't yours to make!"

"Oh I see, so even though this is 'our' relationship my opinion means nothing!"

"I didn't say that! God Ryan, I don't want to spend the rest of my life at Dunder-Mifflin!"

"Then what's gonna happen to us?"

She got onto her feet. "Come with me to New York."

"What?"

"Alana has found me a great apartment and there's an opening at Dunder-Mifflin's offices… and there are plenty of business schools in the city. This could be great for us," she pleaded.

He stepped away from her. "I can't believe how selfish and-and you have this all planned out for us?"

"I'll give you that…but I have actually thought about how this would affect us, all right? And why would you want to stay at a job that you hate?"

"That I now like and have learned to tolerate!"

"Do you hear yourself? This is New York, this is my dream!"

"How about our dreams Kelly? Or did you just throw those away along with your consideration for me?"

"Ryan, our dreams can happen no matter where we live!"

"We can't raise a family in New York!"

"Yes, we can! Why aren't you even thinking about this, Ryan?"

"Because until now we had our own plans…ones that we both agreed on!"

"And now we have a better one!"

"Speak for yourself."

She paused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's pretty obvious, you're going to New York…… and I'm not."

"You're not even gonna think this through?"

Without hesitation, he replied, "No."

She set her jaw and felt her eyes watering. "Then get out. Because if you're not gonna not stand by me...then you're just in my way," she walked past him and slammed her bedroom door shut.

* * *

Green liquid slowly oozed down the clear dish before mixing with the running faucet and turning into a mass of suds. As the phone rang, Pam continued washing dishes. When she heard Kyle's voice she turned off the water and listened to his message.

"Hey Jim, it's Kyle. I've tried your cell but I couldn't get through. I know that you've told me that you need to think about it but ….Guy Smith is coming to the studio in six hours. There's no else man. Even if there were I'd still be calling you because …you shouldn't waste your talent. No one writes and plays like you...not even the pros. Call me back."

With her back against the sink, she dried her hands with a paper towel as she thought about Kyle's message. To her knowledge, Kyle hadn't approached Jim about "hitting the studio" together ever since their first date at the gallery. Even then, Jim seemed uncomfortable talking about him and Kyle's musical collaborations.

She then remembered her lunch date with his mother, Larissa. Back when Jim was in high school, she had stumbled upon his secret songbook. And being the good mother that she is, she never opened it. The songbook's description entered Pam's mind as she left the kitchen and headed for their home office.

After a couple of minutes of searching, she had found the little blue notebook. Its worn out wire binding rested in her left hand while she held the slightly tattered pages in her right one. Within those pages, a different side of her lover lived. Presumably, his fear, thoughts, and inner most feelings were kept in the notebook for a reason, one that was unknown to her. This not only sparked her interest but also angered her. It was hard for her to understand how he could have kept this side of him hidden while she was the exact opposite. In complete silence, she continued to stare at the songbook.

A pleasant smile pulled at Jim's lips when he saw Pam sleeping on the couch. He quietly walked into the living room and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Hi," she briefly stroked the side of her face.

"Hey," he said back, "I rented some movies," he held up a plastic bag.

She tried to peek inside the bag. "Ooh…like what?"

"It's a surprise," he pulled the bag away and went to the kitchen. "So, how was your day?"

Sitting up, she replied, "It was all right. Yours?"

"The same," he took a bag of ruffled potato chips out of the pantry

"Kyle called." From the living room, she saw his face falter a bit.

"Really? What did he say?"

"He left a message. Something about you and him working with Guy Smith tonight?"

"Yeah…I already called Kyle, I'm not going," he shrugged as he poured her a glass of soda. "It's not a big deal."

"Really? I mean, Guy Smith is one of the most popular singer/songwriters right now. Even Angela likes him."

He entered the living room. "It's just not my thing, ok?"

Pam crossed her legs. "Then why have you been telling Kyle that you'd think about it?"

Her question caused him to sit on the coffee table. "Did you call him?"

"Yeah, I did," her tone had a hint of defiance.

"Well you shouldn't have. It doesn't involve you," he fought to keep his voice steady.

"Jim, you should go."

"Would you just forget about it?" He heard the irritation in his voice. "I'm not going."

"Why?" She folded her arms. "I mean, you're definitely talented enough." She immediately regretted her admission and groaned.

He paused and fixed his attention her. "And how would you know that?"

Her eyes avoided his stare.

"Pam."

"I..um…I read your songbook." She saw the shock and anger in his hazel glare.

His hand briefly covered his mouth. "What would make you do that?"

"Jim, I-."

"No, seriously, what in your mind would make you believe that you had ANY right to do that?"

The harsh and loud tone of his voice scared her. She had never seen him so irate.

"I'm sorry. But it's not as if you were very open about it, Jim. I didn't even know that you had one!"

He stood up. "Because I didn't want you to!"

"Why not? I've shared my work with you!"

"That's different! Those are my thoughts, my words; you had no right to read them!"

"So I'm not allowed in your mind and your heart, right? Me….your soon-to-be wife!" She followed him to the kitchen.

The keys jingled as he swiped them off the counter. "You're the one that invaded my privacy!"

"Like you're so innocent!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" He threw on his coat.

"Oh come on, like I wouldn't figure out that some of those songs were about me and Roy? According to you I was 'naïve', 'foolish', 'blind' and 'weak'. And even though it made me mad to read those words, I can't deny how beautiful those songs are!" She grabbed his arm. "You can't let this opportunity slip by you!"

A moment passed before he pulled away from her and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" When he didn't answer she called out to him. "Jim!"

He held the front door open. "I can't even look at you right now," he shook his head in disgust before leaving.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note:Apologies life has gotten in the way of my writing please accept this chapter as my "forgive me" gift. Also, there are probably 3-4 chapters left in this story. Thanks to those who understand what I'm trying to do, your support and feedback means everything to me. **

* * *

Oscar thanked Pam when she handed him a cup of tea. He took a small swig and set the mug down on the coffee table while Pam settled on the couch next to him.

Although she felt his eyes on her, she looked down at her engagement ring before adjusting it.

"Pam?"

She lifted her head and met his eyes.

"Not that I mind but…why did you call me? I know how close you are to Angela, Kelly and all of them."

"You're my friend and you've known Jim and me longer than anyone I know. And…I need a man's perspective," she innocently shrugged.

With a conscious stare, he said, "A gay one."

"Yeah…I don't know. You and Gil have been together for so long. I figured that you'd have an idea how to make relationships work and maybe some insight into Jim's mind."

He turned towards her. "Pam, relationships—straight or gay—they're not easy."

"Tell me about it," she nodded as she picked her mug and took a sip of her tea. Feeling the warm herbal liquid travel through her, she sighed. "Why did I do it? I mean, I knew that it was more than wrong to but it didn't stop me…."

With a pensive nod, he asked, "Well, what if he did it to you? How would you feel?"

A regretful scoff left her mouth. "I'd be furious, like he is."

"Do you think he would have shown it to you if you had asked?"

"Probably not…that's why I did it," she tilted her head to the right. "I just don't understand, I'm an open book and he isn't, literally."

"Was Roy like that?"

Her eyebrows furrowed after hearing his question. "No, actually he didn't really care about my art or ….anything else that I was passionate about it. Honestly, I don't think he even respected my work.

I remember one time he stepped on one of my drawings, completely destroying it. And all he said was, 'Sorry babe', before going into the living room to watch the game." She became silent and tried to imagine Jim treating her work the same way; she couldn't. "I need to talk to him," she spoke with a sense of urgency while she quickly went into the kitchen.

Oscar followed her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to New York," she pulled her keys out of her purse as hung its straps around her forearm. "Sam called me earlier and said that Jim was on his way there."

"Pam you can't drive to New York City alone and at night!" He said.

"Oscar, I've done it before, remember my internship?" She headed for the door.

"Well things are different now," he stood in front of her. "It's just not you anymore," he pointed to her stomach.

A defeated sigh escaped from her lips.

"I'll drive you, all right?" He held his hand out and felt her keys land in his palm.

"Fine, but we better hurry because the traffic there is unbelievable," she walked past him. "The one with a blue head is the house key."

"Got it," he closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Oscar?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she kissed him on the cheek.

"It's nothing…besides, I wouldn't be doing my part if I weren't protecting a hag," he smiled as he opened the car door for her.

"Well," she sat down in the passenger seat, "I think you're making God proud by being a good gay," she laughed.

With a small chuckle he answered, "Thanks."

* * *

His hazel eyes went to the ringing telephone before returning to his drink. He knew it was her.

A resigned sigh came from Sam as he leaned in and placed his hands on the kitchen table. "You're lucky that I'm more patient than Chris."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Jim, talk to her," he told him.

"Not now.."

He shook his head. "Look, I'm not condoning what she did but …things are different now."

Jim looked at his best friend.

"You two are engaged and you're about to be parents. I mean, you just can't walk out on her."

"I didn't walk out on her, all right? I just needed to be away."

"Well, it's been over an hour, Jim. And all you're doing is wasting time just sitting here."

"Sorry for being such a burden," he answered back.

"I didn't mean it that way," his voice became calm. "But you being here isn't helping your marriage."

Before he could even think, he shot back, "And how would you know? Pam and I aren't married and neither are you!"

Sam's dark eyes narrowed as his face formed into an icy glare.

"Oh man, I am-."

"No, you've had your time to speak," his tone was steady. "Kyle and I may not have that piece of paper but we have been sharing a home and life together for five years; we are married. Got it?" he stood up and leaned forward causing his black hair to shine underneath the kitchen lights.

His eyes went to the ground before meeting his friend's face. "I know and…I'm sorry it was a stupid thing to say."

"It was," he agreed. "But you're not helping yourself by being here, Jim." He handed him his car keys. "Go to the studio, Kyle's waiting for you."

Perplexed, Jim looked at him as he stood up. "Now?"

Sam led him to the door. "Yes! You've just had a big fight with your future wife. You can't tell me that you don't already have songs in mind."

He knew that his friend was right. "I don't know…."

"Jim, every time Kyle and I have a fight he always goes to studio. You can workout your issues there," he opened the door. "Don't be afraid to."

A smile came across his face. Jim stared at his best friend and realized that this would be one of the last times he could turn to him for advice. They both knew how their relationship would change after he and Pam marry. "Thanks, man," Jim hugged him before taking his keys and leaving.

* * *

Kyle shook his head and smiled as he watched Jim happily fall back onto the black leather sofa.

In a matter of hours, they had completed two tracks on Guy Smith's sophomore album. Although it had been years since their last collaboration, the musical chemistry between him and Jim was still solid.

There was a noticeable sparkle in his hazel eyes and for a second, he thought it was due to the studio's lighting before realizing what it was; joy. He had seen that same sparkle in his eyes every time Pam was in his presence.

A feeling of utter euphoria traveled through Jim's body and soul. For years, he had only dared to dream of this moment. However, his dreams couldn't compare to the absolute elation and satisfaction that he was feeling.

"So, what'd you think?" Kyle asked him already knowing his response.

In content disbelief, he shook his head. "Unbelievable. I never thought this would happen and….God, why did I wait so long?"

With a knowing stare, he said, "Because you were afraid."

He blinked and opened his mouth to object before realizing how true his words were. "I know," he answered.

"Now," Kyle said as he read his phone's screen, "you have to talk to Pam about it."

"What?"

"Sam just sent me a text message, she's on her way to Chris's place," he stood up and put on his denim jacket.

"Are you serious? She shouldn't be driving here in the middle of the night!" He went over to the door and accidentally knocked the swivel chair out of his way.

"Oscar's with her," he added before stepping through the door behind him.

"Really? Well, at least she didn't come here alone but I have to get to Chris's," he hugged Kyle. "Thanks for letting me do this."

"No, thank you for being here because if you didn't show up, I would be so screwed," he smiled. "Let's go, I have to get home to my brusband."

* * *

The smile on Jim's face disappeared once Chris opened the door for him.

"Nice of you have to show up," she sniped before walking towards the kitchen leaving him to close the door.

"Ok…" he followed her unsure of what to expect. "Is Pam here?"

An irritated sigh left her mouth. "Does it look like it?"

With confused look on his face, he said, "What's your problem?"

"My problem? You're the one that ran out on your pregnant fiancé and made her drive all the way up here!" She shouted. "You men are such selfish dicks only thinking about yourselves!"

"Hey, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but this between me and Pam," he kept his voice straight.

She rolled her eyes. "It was still a selfish thing to do, Jim! God, did you even think? You…you beanpole looking bastard!"

With wide eyes, he said, "Oh my God, what is wrong with you?"

"Just leave me alone!" She regretted looking into his eyes because she knew he had seen the pain in them.

"Chris," his voice became gentle as he reached for her arm.

Before he could even touch her she speedily walked up stairs.

In the distance, car horns sounded through the city streets below her. Seconds later, she heard him approach her.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" She looked at the cityscape before her.

Jim placed his hands flat on the ledge and turned his head to her. "Because I care about you."

With a small sigh, she said, "I know." Keeping her eyes forward she continued to speak. "I'm not mad you, Jim."

"I figured," he answered with a little shrug. "What's going on?" When she didn't respond, he moved closer to her. "Chris?"

Warm tears filled her eyes. "The wedding's off."

"Wait, you and Kevin are postponing-…"

"No, it's called off….like our engagement."

His face turned into a confused frown. "And how long ago was this?"

"A few weeks," her voice cracked.

"Why?"

With her fingertips, she pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "He cheated on me," tears rolled down her face. When she had told Michael, she foolishly thought that the anguish within her would lessen but after hearing herself; she realized how wrong she had been.

His lips slowly opened in quiet shock. "Cheated?"

"With Rachel..the show's makeup artist. Apparently, it's been going on for a couple of months."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did," she finally stared into his eyes. "I told Michael on the day Pam moved in with you…"

He closed his eyes, a part of him felt hurt that she hadn't turn to him. "I don't get it, you two seemed so.."

"Happy. I always had a small fear that he'd leave me to get what I wasn't giving him….but…but I never thought it would come true," her voice cracked. The moment she saw his face she added, "Come on Jim, we weren't even living together."

Hearing her revelation surprised and angered him.

She continued to speak. "It's not like I was waiting for my wedding night. I wanted to be with a man that I was in love with and that loved me back. Ironically, the night that he told me about her….it was supposed to be for us to finally-I was an idiot to think that he'd wait," she sobbed.

His long arms wrapped around her. "Don't say that, you know it's not true."

"Jim, he slept with her!" She said into his chest. "He went to another woman to get what he wanted."

"I know…but it wasn't your fault." He saw her look up at him. "I've been where you're at and I know you're hurt, but believe me you will find a guy that truly loves you."

"Would you? I mean, if it were you and Pam….would you wait?"

"Yeah, " he said with a little smile. "I love her."

With lips slightly pursed she nodded. "He came here tonight begging me to take him back," she let a rueful laugh escape from her lips. "And for a moment, I actually considered saying yes…Before all of this happened, everyone kept on telling me that I had a charmed life. So, for a second..I didn't want to give it up…..even if it were just for show."

"I don't blame you but you made the right choice, Chris," he held her.

After hearing his words, she peered at him and wondered if she would ever find her own "Jim." Resting her head on his chest, she stared out at the city.

* * *

For a moment, she looked into his hazel eyes unsure of what to say. When he clasped her hand she exhaled and let him lead her into the apartment.

Oscar closed the door and walked past them. "I'll just leave you two alone," he assured them.

"Chris is on the roof," Jim said to him and nodded when he saw Oscar heading up the stairs. He turned to Pam. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "I'm just a little tired…and thirsty," she quietly told him.

"I'll get you a glass of water," he guided her to the living room and kissed her forehead before going to the kitchen.

"Thanks," she said before taking a sip from her glass.

He scratched his chin. "You didn't have to drive all the way down here."

Her hand rested on his and she kept her eyes on him when his fingers curled into hers. A familiar wave of serenity passed through her. "I shouldn't have read it….you were right," she dropped her shoulders, "I'm sorry."

His eyes went to his hands before meeting her stare. "Apology accepted." He held both her hands. "But..um…I shouldn't have been afraid to tell you about it…I actually ended up going to the studio."

Her face brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"So, how did it go?" She moved closer to him.

Shaking his head, he replied, "God…it was amazing! Kyle and I just picked up where we left off and Guy is unbelievably talented and genuine. I-I can't believe I've waited this long."

The happiness in his voice caused her eyes to tear up. "That's so wonderful!"

"Are you ok?" He looked at her with a concerned face.

"Yeah..it's probably my pregnancy hormones acting up." Her arms circled his neck. "Why did you wait so long to do this? I mean…I've never seen you this happy before."

He touched her face. "I was afraid…I didn't want to fail at my dream, Pam. If I did..then….."

"You wouldn't have anything left to want..to hope for," she finished his sentence.

"Exactly," her intuitiveness amazed him.

"What happens now?"

"…Kyle wants me to work with him from now on….. and not just on the weekends," he told her. "We'd have to move here."

Her legs straddled him. "Jim, please tell me you said yes?"

His hazel eyes grew large. "You would let me make that kind of decision without talking to you first?"

"Of course…this is your dream! I'd never hold you back…just like how you wouldn't if it were me," her lips formed into a proud smile when he pulled her into a deep kiss.

With adoring eyes, he gazed at her. "I love you so much."

Oscar cleared his throat as he entered the living room. "Mind me, I'm just getting…" he went over to the refrigerator and took out a half gallon of Ben & Jerry's Phish Food ice cream.. "Chris and I are going to binge and talk about how much men suck….no offense, Jim," he didn't break his stride as he returned to the stairs.

He shrugged. "None taken."

"Oh and Chris wants to know if you two are spending the night? I am…. it's so late."

Jim and Pam looked at each other.

"Yeah," she told Oscar.

"Ok, you guys have a good night," he said before leaving them.

"So…what do you wanna do now?" She leaned into him.

"Go to bed…" His smile was coy.

"Good idea," she got off of him. "You have to get me first!" As she ran towards the stairs she giggled.

"Cheater!" He went after her and laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: I hope all of you have a Merry Christmas, happy holidays and a fantabulous New Year!**

Beaming with absolute joy, Michael sat at his desk and began speaking to the camera.

"It's true…Ms. Jan Levinson…soon-to-be Mrs. Levinson-Scott and I have a bun in the oven. Actually, it's in her uterus but it doesn't sound gross if I say it the other way," he shrugged. "I couldn't be happier because after all these years I finally have confirmation of what I've always believed…I'm a DILF," his smile grew wider. "Now what people seem to misunderstand is..DILFs are born while baby daddies are made. As a young boy I always knew that I belonged in the former group, it's like being gay, you just know.

Take Colin Farell, he is a DILF but K-Fed…total baby daddy," he shook his head. "So, I am a part of an elite group whose members are Hugh Jackman, Ryan Philippe, Matt Damon, Brad Pitt and me…leading the pack," he raised his eyebrows and nodded.

* * *

Kevin adjusted his microphone as he sat down in front of the camera in the conference room.

"Jan and Michael are getting married because they had sex and now Jan's pregnant. So they hired Chris as their wedding planner. I've been e-mailing her asking if she could get my band the gig. If she does..then is gonna be the best shotgun wedding ever," his face lit up.

* * *

Chris hoisted herself onto Michael's desk and smiled at him and Jan. Holding her clip board in her handds, she looked down at the pair. "Ok, so for the reception we have Gardens of Asia booked with a very generous discount to boot."

"Thank you for that," Jan nodded.

"You're welcome. And all the seating arrangements are done as well."

"How about the church?" Michael asked.

She pointed her pen at them. "Surprisingly there are a few churches free on the date. But you two specified haven't what denomination you both are…Jan, aren't you a WASP?"

Michael glared at Chris and pointed at her. "Hey! Now I know that this isn't the most ideal situation…but you have no right to call my baby mama a bug!"

With wide eyes, Chris stared at him.

A little groan came from Jan as she muttered, "Oh God…"

* * *

Sitting in the office's kitchen, Michael held an opened pudding cup and stirred it with a spoon as he spoke to the camera. 

"Apparently, I was absent from social studies class when they talked about White Anglo Saxon Protestants," he shrugged. "So, I'll be in here until…they finish planning the entire wedding." He finished the last of his pudding. "Oh wow…this pudding is divine," he moaned.

"Hey Michael," Kevin said as he opened the refrigerator.

"Hey Kevin," he said back.

"Have you seen my pudding?"

He froze and looked down at the empty cup. "Uh…ummm.."

Kevin went over to him and saw what he had done. "You ate my pudding…."

"I'm sorry…but I could go out and get you a Jello six pack!" He weakly smiled before breaking into his Bill Cosby impression, "the pud-ding!"

"Stacy makes it from scratch, it's a family recipe," he stared at the empty cup with sad eyes. "It's better than store bought…and it was the last batch she made last night. I was really looking forward to it…"

"Jesus," he muttered under his breath. "Hey! How about I take you out to lunch?! Jan and Chris are gonna take awhile. We could just hang…"

"Anywhere?"

Nodding, he answered, "My treat." He opened the door for him

"Ok…Gardens of Asia…I'm ordering the stir fry lobster plate….it-it's almost as good as Stacy's pudding."

"Whatever you want…" Michael replied. "We have to drop by my office first…I need to use Chris's tab…"

* * *

Jan leaned forward in her chair. "Chris about the church…Michael and I, we decided not to go the traditional route." 

"Ok."

"Actually, we'd love it if you would marry us," she smiled.

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my God…I'm…I'd be honored to. Are you sure?"

"Yes, we are," she stood up and put her hands on her shoulders. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be together. There's no one else Chris…"

She held back her tears. "Thank you," she embraced her.

"Thank you," Jan said back.

"I…uh…I met with my designer friend and I told her about your ideas for the dress," she handed her a folder.

In awe, she looked through the sketches. "Oh my God, these are gorgeous! And your friend is amazing. Who is she?"

"……Vera….."

"Vera…VERA WANG?! I can't afford a dress from her!"

"I know…look, she was supposed to design my dress but since that fell through..I'm passing it to you. Consider it a wedding and baby shower gift, and I won't take no for an answer."

Jan sighed. "You are too generous…I wish I could return the favor."

"Actually…you can," she thought of Kevin's band.

Kevin eagerly walked into the break room.

"Hey Kev-," Chris began to say.

"Did ya get it? Did get us the gig?"

She sighed. "I did."

"Niice," he smiled. "Thanks.

"Well you're welcome because it wasn't exactly easy."

"How many songs can we play?"

"Three."

"Cool…and," he took out a folded a piece of paper. "Here's our rider."

She read it. "Condoms? New underwear?"

"That's what Busta Rhymes and P. Diddy always ask for."

"Kevin, ya know I love ya…but don't push it, "she handed it back to him. "Besides, Jan said that you and your band can have half of the leftovers."

He paused. "We'll take it."

* * *

"Hey," Jim smiled sweetly when he leaned on her desk. 

"Hi," she happily answered.

"How ya feeling?"

"Good…I mean, other than the early morning sickness, I'm fine. Thanks for my holding my hair."

He shrugged. "It's the least I could do. So," he lowered his voice and leaned forward. "Ryan invited me out to lunch."

"Really? Does Kelly know?"

"No. He seemed kind of down though.."

"Him and Kelly aren't exactly on good terms…you should go."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I can survive a lunch hour without you," she grinned.

"All right," he gave her a peck on her forehead.

"Jim," Ryan said as he stood next to him. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," Jim smiled at her. "I'll see ya."

"Bye," she waved to them as they left.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Jim and Ryan settled on a park bench. Jim tossed his used napkin into the waste basket. 

"Ryan, we've been walking for almost fifteen minutes and you haven't said a word," Jim put his hands in his pockets.

He put his drink down and looked at his friend. "I know…"

Leaning back, he picked a leaf off of a near by bush and held it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?" He released the leaf letting it get lost in the wind.

"How did you know that Pam was worth it?"

His lips turned into a small smile. "I just knew it in my heart. I would do anything for her and I know that she feels the same way. Like now, if I didn't have that job offer in New York but she did with Gabe Elliot, I wouldn't think twice about moving there."

The certainty in Jim's voice amazed him. As he sat there, he tried to understand how the man next to him could be so fearless in his relationships.

"But…what if you fail? Aren't you afraid of that?"

"Ryan, there's always gonna be that little fear within us but if we let it control our lives…then we wouldn't be living. Besides, if we both failed that we'd have each other. We'd pull each other through."

"I see," he slowly nodded.

He waited a beat. "I can't imagine holding Pam back from her dreams because I know how much they mean to her and…she'd never do it to me."

His glanced at the ground. "Yeah…" he whispered. "We better get back work."

"Ok," Jim stood up and followed him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: Guys I am so sorry, my life has just been REALLY busy lately. Thank you for being so patient. There are two chapters left :)  
**

**Chapter 25**

With his fingers tapping the steering wheel, Jim waited in his car. He smiled and leaned across the passenger seat once he saw Pam emerge from the apartment building.

"Hey," Pam beamed once she entered the car.

"Hi," he leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "How'd it go?"

She touched his face before shrugging. "I don't know..Gabe was so hard to read. He didn't say anything when he was looking at my portfolio."

He gently hooked his arm around her neck. "He would be crazy not to hire you," his lips captured hers.

Her eyes shone with adoration as she said, "I love you."

"I know," he wore a cocky smile.

She lightly tapped his arm. "Jerk. Where are we going?"

"Patience Beesly," he simply told her before pulling into the street.

"Oh my God," Pam said once she stepped outside the car and let her eyes drink in her surroundings.

The image before her seemed surreal with its expensive homes with perfectly mowed yet toy strewn lawns. A group of children played hockey in the street as a young mother walked her black Labrador.

It took her a moment to realize where they were – the suburbs.

"Welcome to Bellewood, New York, Beesly," Jim embraced her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

She slightly turned her head and rested her forehead against his face. "It's beautiful."

He shook his head, "You spoke too soon," he turned her around.

For a moment, she forgot how to breathe. She leaned against him and sighed as she gazed at their dream home.

"So, what do ya think?"

"It's perfect," she kissed him. "But we can't afford a house like this…"

He smiled. "You're so pessimistic," he reached into his pocket. "Kyle sent me my check for the night I worked with him and Guy."

Her mouth dropped open when she read the amount. "Oh my God, this is half your salary!"

"I know!" He half laughed. "And it's for a night's work," he took her hand and led her into the house. "Come on, there's something else I have to show you."

"Let me guess, you also got me a pony?!" She joked as she let him lead her upstairs.

A quick chuckle came from him. "Better." He led her into the master bedroom.

Giving him a doubtful look, she said, "Come on Jim, nothing tops a-," she couldn't speak once she saw a pair of French doors that led out to a stone terrace. "Jim…" she stood on her toes and brought his mouth to hers.

His fingers stroked her thick curly hair. "I put it in an offer..nothing's final but uh…our realtor said it's gonna be pretty hard to beat." His mobile phone beeped. "Oh man…"

"What?" She looked down at his phone.

"They accepted our offer!"

"They did?!"

He happily nodded. "It's ours!"

"This is unbelievable!" As she embraced him, her eyes wandered to the corner of the room. "Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there an air bed over there?"

A mischievous smile pulled at his lips as he shrugged. "I had a hunch that things would work out…"

Her laugh was melodic. "Well," she took his hand and led him to bed. "Since the house is ours it's only right if we…christen it."

"As you wish."

They both laughed as they fell onto the air bed.

* * *

Kevin stood on the hotel's steps and adjusted his microphone before speaking.

"So today Jan and Michael are getting married," he cautiously looked around. My fiancée Stacy, she's been pushing me to set a date but when she does I just put on my earphones and listen to Duran Duran…." he leaned forward and whispered. "I think she's onto me…"

* * *

"Today's the day!" Michael nervously smiled as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Ms. Jan Levinson will soon be Ms. Jan Levinson-Scott by the end of today and in a few months we'll have our own little Levinson-Scott. Wow…he or she would kind of be like the Jolie-Pitt kids with hyphenated last names." He pondered his last words and slowly nodded. "Come in!"

Jim walked in holding an extra dress shirt. "Hey Michael, Jan wants you to change," he held up the shirt.

"Why?"

He pointed at the armpit stains on Michael.

"Great!" He whined before unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'll just put it here," Jim placed the shirt on the chair next to him.

"Thanks…Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are their panty liners in the armpits?"

"Jan said that it would absorb all of your sweat."

Michael smiled. "What would I do without her?"

Thinking of Pam, he answered, "I know what you mean. Congratulations Michael," he stepped forward and gave him a one-armed hug.

"Thanks. Um…I know it should be a surprise but how does she look?"

"Beautiful," he gave him a reassuring smile.

He nodded. "I can't remember a time when she isn't." He tapped Jim's arm. "I'll see ya out there."

"Ok," he grinned before walking out.

* * *

Chris's voice was filled with elation as she said, "And now ladies and gentlemen, I have the pleasure of presenting to you, Michael and Jan, husband and wife!!"

Through everyone's cheers, Kevin pointed at Creed.

"I told ya they'd go through it, you so owe me a hundred bucks!"

"Damn it," Creed complained as he took out his wallet and handed Kevin a hundred dollar bill.

"Niice," he smiled.

* * *

As Creed ate cake, he told the camera, "I've been making counterfeit money for about…five years now," he nodded.

* * *

From her seat, Kelly searched the room hoping that he would be there, he wasn't.

"Would you care to dance?"

Kelly looked up and saw Jim offering his hand to her. "Pam's in the ladies room, she'll be back any minute."

"She's in there with Sam, Chris, Phyllis, Meredith and Angela, we'll be lucky if she come back during this century," he joked. "Come on." He smiled.

"Ok," she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

After a few seconds of silence, she said, "Ryan didn't show up."

"I noticed," he nodded. "He told me that he had something to take care of."

"Yeah, like not being around me."

"You know that's not it, Kelly," looked into her doe eyes. "He loves you."

She glanced at the floor. "Just not enough."

"Jim!" Angela interrupted them.

"What?" The troubled expression on her face struck him.

"It's Pam…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Is she ok?"

After a second, she shook her head, "She needs to get to a doctor, now," she took his hand. "Bring your car around to the front, she'll meet you there."

"I'll tell Michael and Jan!" Kelly told him.

"Ok.." He nodded as he ran out of the room. His heart pounded against his chest.

* * *

His hands shielded his eyes from the hospital's blinding white floors.

"Jim," Michael and Jan ran up to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" He looked up at them.

"We couldn't stay knowing…" Michael turned to Jan.

"How is she?" She asked Jim.

"I-uh…I don't know. Her doctor hasn't me told me anything…" He stood up once he saw Dr. Jensen approaching.

"Mr. Halpert?" Dr. Jensen asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Is Pam ok?"

He glanced at his clipboard before answering his question. "She is…but….I'm sorry, she miscarried."

His heart sank to his stomach before shattering into a million pieces. Tears blurred his vision as he looked into Dr. Jensen's sympathetic eyes. For a passing moment, he thought his body had become numb until he felt Michael's hand cupping his shoulder. He graciously nodded before turning his attention to Dr. Jensen.

"Can…" He steadied his voice because he knew his heartache couldn't compare to what she was feeling. "I need to see her."

Dr. Jensen nodded and showed him the way to her room.

* * *

Her eyes gazed out the window hoping that the darkness outside would engulf her like some horrible nightmare and she would awake in his arms still carrying their child. The heart monitor pulled her attention away from the window. Its constant beeping echoed within her hollow body telling her that now, only one heart was in her; a broken one. She sensed his presence and turned to see his tearful eyes coming towards her.

Unsure of what to say, he took her into his arms and cradled her as they both wept.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Author's note: **Shameful doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about not updating this story sooner. Life (family, friends, a new puppy) has gotten into the way my friends, and I'm beyond sorry for not being able to handle as well as I could have. This story suffered because of it and again, I apologize. The next chapter will be the very last. And I would like to welcome some readers, thanks for the feedback.

Once he rubbed his eyes, he turned to her. His eyes slowly poured over her lithe body. He quietly wondered if she would even bother getting out of bed.

For the past week, their home served as her shell from the world. Although they received cards and gifts of condolences, she chose not to view them. As thoughtful and supportive as they were, she just couldn't bear reading, "I'm sorry for your loss.."

Her eyes opened. "Hi."

"Hey," Jim half smiled and touched her cheek.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

She sat up. "I..I'm hungry."

"Ok," he got out of bed. "I think I can manage to make some-.."

"Um..no, I uh..I wanna go out."

He paused and held her stare. "You sure?"

A little small touched her lips as she reassuringly touched his hand and said, "I can't stay here like this.. I need to get out."

His eyes searched her expression and he knew what she meant but did not say. She needed to feel normal again.

"Ok." His hand touched her face while his lips brushed against hers. "I just need to shower first."

"All right." As she watched him leave, she wondered if they could move past this painful time together.

* * *

"Ladies first," Jim held the door open for her

Pam smiled at him and said, "When did this place open?" as she looked around the bustling diner.

"A few days ago. Booth?"

"Sure," she shrugged and slid into the booth.

"Have you seen _Uncle Buck_?"

Her eyes briefly furrowed. "Yeah, why?"

"Remember the scene with the pancakes?"

"Who doesn't? John Candy had to use a shovel to flip them-oh my God," her eyes widen when a waiter passed by holding a plate of stacked with enormous pancakes.

Smiling, Jim said, "It's their gimmick."

"Freakishly large food?"

"Pretty much. You sound see the muffins; they're almost the size of my head."

"Wow..then they must be huge!" She smiled.

He chuckled; it had been while since they had playfully spoken to one another. Suddenly, he saw her face fall when she looked past him. The small smile on his face disappeared once he saw what she was looking at. A young couple with an infant entered the booth across from them.

A sorrowful knot started forming in her stomach and in her soul as she watched the couple. They looked to be around the same age as her and Jim, they had a family, they were happy,—they were complete. Her eyes started to become full of tears when she realized that she and Jim had a part of their future and hearts taken away from them. And the hope of recapturing it all was uncertain.

He sensed his fiancé's discomfort and took her hand. "We can come back some other time."

She nodded and leaned against him as they left the diner. Her tears streamed down his shirt as he guided her out of the diner.

After rubbing his eyes, Jim looked at the digital clock on the nightstand; it was four AM. Hoping not to wake her, he carefully slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom.

One he had flushed the toilet; he turned his attention to the sink. Pellets of water incessantly dripped from the faucet causing a faint echo. The faucet's handle made a slight screech when he turned it off but when he stared down, he saw droplets traveling towards the drain. When he looked up, he saw his reflection in the mirror and the tears cascading down his long face.

All the grief, anger and frustration he felt but had withheld came rushing into his veins, through his body and flowed out of his eyes. He felt his body weaken but he fought to stand up and gripped the sink before finally sinking down onto the cold tile floor. As he wept, the door opened.

Pam sat down on the floor next to him and held his face, "Jim.." Her voice was full of sadness and shock.

"I'm sorry…" He cried. "I tried to be strong for you..for us and..I.."

She held him closer to her and looked into his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about," she sniffled.

"You have been so amazing through all of this and I know I couldn't make it without you. It's not your fault that my body betrayed me," she sobbed.

His hands held her face. "Don't say that.,"

"It's true..Maybe this is karma getting back at me for leaving Roy and for selfishly going after what…what I want."

He shook his head, "No..you know that's not true, Pam."

"Then why did this happen to us?!" She cried out. "Why?"

With her green glistening eyes staring at him, he tried to find an answer.

"I don't know..But I know we're not being punished. Pam, I can't even think about pulling going through this with anyone else but you. I'm going to spend the rest life with you and we're going to have highs but we're also going to fall.. And unlike a lot of people in this world we have each other; we'll pick each other up, no matter what."

Pam looked into the eyes of this amazing man and graciously kissed him. His words had given her a newfound inner strength and hope for their future.

Their kiss grew in fervor and before they knew it, they were in bed. They passionately celebrated their love and life together until they both fell into a much-needed slumber.

* * *

Kelly wiped the sweat off her forehead as she packed her last pair of shoes. She hadn't realized how many pairs she had accumulated throughout the years until she had started packing. After she taped up the cardboard box labeled "Goodwill", she pushed it aside. The door's buzzer summoned her out of the bedroom.

She pressed the button. "Who is it?"

"It's Ryan."

An annoyed sigh came from her. "What do you want? I'm not in the mood to fight with you Ryan. I'm not changing my mind."

"I know I just need to talk you….Please?"

She waited a beat. "Fine, I'll be down in a minute."

For the first time in her life, she was speechless.

Ryan stood before a large truck and stared at her with blue pleading eyes.

"Half of my stuff is in there," he pointed to the truck. "And..uh..I rented it for the whole week because I know that it'll take at least four days just to move all your shoes down to New York."

She held back a chuckle and felt her eyes becoming warm and wet.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

He took a moment to answer. "Following my heart and it's led me to you."

A soft gasp and cry came from her when she felt his hands on her waist. She had missed feeling warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Kelly..I-I don't want to hold you back from going after your dreams ..I don't wanna be your Roy," his voice broke as he finished what he was saying.

"You never will be..I love you," she happily cried as she crushed her lips against his mouth.


	27. Chapter 27

Looking somber, Michael sat in his office and spoke to the camera.

"Today, we're losing, four of our best, brightest, and bustiest and yeah, I know how the last one sounds. But I'm not going to take it back because I shouldn't. I can't help but notice how well endowed Pam and Kelly are."

* * *

Pam sighed as she sat in the conference room and said, "At least he didn't say it to my face which is a big improvement for him."

* * *

Michael folded his hands and leaned forward.

"This is like.. if Saved by Bell lost Zack/Jim, Kelly/Pam, Slater/Ryan and Lisa/Kelly. I could have said, Kelly/Kelly but our Kelly is like Lisa because of her skin colo-sense of style," he smiled hoping that the producer did not catch his near slip.

* * *

"Am I going to miss Dunder-Mifflin?" Jim repeated the producer's question.

"I will," Pam answered as she held his hand.

"Me too. This where I learned how to hone my pranking skills."

"And dancing, remember Michael on Booze Cruise?"

"How could I not? I have the best chest shimmy in Scranton thanks to him."

She chuckled. "I know, you're my little private dancer….Dancer for money," she half sang.

He shook his head. "But seriously, we did gain a lot from working here like how not to burn my foot on a George Foreman grill, lead a Diversity Day and learning how to sell paper."

"And answering telephones..it will take me a few years to not answer my phone with, 'Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam.'"

Jim smiled, "If it weren't for this office, we might have never met."

"Thank God we did," she turned to him and smiled.

* * *

Creed looked into the camera and said, "I will regret not having seen Pam out of the office more often..and more importantly, out of her clothes."

* * *

"Like duh! Of course I'll miss working here! It's where I met my boo!" Kelly excitedly squealed as she hugged Ryan.

"What she said," Ryan smiled as he kissed the side of her head.

She looked up at him. "I know you won't miss being Michael's man-servant."

"You're not wrong..I was this close," he gestured with his thumb and forefinger, "to becoming his Alfred. Although I'm pretty sure Dwight has that covered."

* * *

Insulted, Dwight shifted in his seat and said, "It would be an honor to be Alfred. He was loyal, smart, he was Bruce Wayne's most trusted ally, and unlike Robin, he was not a homosexual…. which is perfectly fine. I am accepting of homosexuals, heterosexuals, mutants, aliens and cyborgs..I plan to raise my children to be as tolerant as I am."

* * *

"Of course I'll miss Pam..no gay man likes losing their nearest hag. My back up would have been Kelly but she's going to New York too..At least I'll get to see them every other weekend." Oscar said during his interview.

* * *

Michael walked over to front of the office and removed the microphone from the karaoke machine.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention," he said into the microphone.

Everyone looked at him.

"Thank you. Now today is day of sad celebration because we're losing four of very own, Jim, Pam, Kelly and The Temp-I'm kidding, Ryan," he winked at him.

Ryan simply smiled at his soon to be ex-boss.

"So, I propose a toast," Michael lifted his glass. "Thank you Jim, for the laughs, for the pranks on Dwight and for your friendship."

Jim graciously smiled and lifted his glass, "Thanks Michael."

He then turned to Pam.

"Pam, I am grateful for your presence, your patience, kindness, artistic talent and most importantly, your curvaceous form," he goofily smiled.

She sighed and mustered a gentle smile. "Thanks Michael, I wouldn't have expected any less from you."

"I know," he nodded not realizing what she actually said.

"And me?" Kelly brightly asked.

"Kelly," he gazed at her. "Thank you for constant optimism, sense of style, and your ability to carry a conversation whether it's with another person or yourself."

Tearing up, Kelly said, "Oh my God, that is like soo sweet! Thanks Michael!"

He hugged Kelly and lifted his glass, he said, "Although the four of you moving onto bigger and better things, and the big city..I know that none of you will ever forget your family here at Dunder-Mifflin, Salut!"

"Salut!" Everyone said.

"But there is one more thing that needs to be said-actually, sang," Michael stated as he tinkered with the karaoke machine.

"Oh god…." Ryan said under his breath.

"Did you ever know that you're my heeeero? And everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, cause you are the wind beneath my wiiiinnggss!"

Jan came out of his office and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Good job, honey," Jan sweetly told while taking the microphone from him and facing his back to the crowd. She graciously smiled as everyone silently thanked her.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes to everyone, Jim and Pam stayed behind. Each sat at their empty desks and looked at one another. They remembered the moments they had shared and the love that had grown between them.

Their smiles mirrored each other as they clasped hands and headed towards the door. They ended one chapter of the lives and moved onto the next without ever looking back.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy where are we going?" Little Ellie asked her parents as she held their hands and walked between them.

Jim looked at his daughter and said, "Mommy and Daddy are going to see Uncle Michael, Aunt Jan and our friends in Scranton, Sweetie."

"Are Aunt Kelly and Uncle Ryan going too?"

"Yes, Ellie," Pam answered.

"Then why can't I come?"

"Honey you know, this is an adults only party and not-.." He began to explain to his seven-year-old daughter before she interrupted him.

"A big girl one."

"That's right," Pam stated. "Now, you be a good girl for Uncle Sam and Uncle Kyle tonight. Promise?"

"I promise," Ellie said.

Jim and Pam smiled at each other as they walked up to Sam and Kyle's brownstone.

"I wanna ring the bell!" Ellie told her them as she reached for the white button next to the front door.

With a warm smile on his face, Sam answered the door.

"Hi Uncle Sam!" Ellie impatiently shouted as she bounced and raised her arms in the air for him.

"Well hello Princess," Sam picked her up and kissed her cheek. "And how is the Queen?" He hugged Pam with one arm and kissed her face. "And King?"

"We're good," Jim answered as he hugged his friend. "But uh..I don't see a red carpet on this stoop for us."

Pam joined in, "I know, what kind of a peasant are you?"

"Really funny, you two," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Where's Baby Joel?" Ellie asked Sam.

"He's in the kitchen with Uncle Kyle. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes please!"

"Ok then," Sam put her down.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy!" Ellie yelled as she ran for the kitchen.

"God, she is like a mini you," Sam said to Pam.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Pam said with a smile. "Thanks for doing this," she hugged him.

"If you need anything, just call us," Jim told him. "We'll see you later tonight."

"I will. Have a great night you two!" he waved to them as they walked away.

* * *

Together, Michael and Jan sat in his office and spoke to camera.

"I can't believe eight years has gone by…" Michael said. "When you guys left I felt almost naked without the cameras around me. But this special lady," he pointed to Jan, "helped me get through that by using our own camera whenever we-.."

"Michael, don't," Jan warned him.

He smiled and then looked at her with innocent eyes, "I don't know what you were thinking about but I was referring to how we film every moment of our little Ian's life."

"Oh..I knew that," she said in an unconvincing tone of voice.

"Besides, with Ian running around we're lucky to even have time to make love..So we do it any time and anywhere, in the kitchen, bathroom, basement…"

Shaking her head, Jan said his name with a sigh.

"I'm kidding, honey! You know that we haven't done it in the bathroom yet," he laughed oblivious to his wife's blushing face.

* * *

While arranging the snack table, Angela spoke on a mobile phone.

"George Lucas Schrute, you know that you are not allowed to karate kick your Great Aunt Margaret!" Angela scolded her only child. "Now you apologize to Elizabeth before I get your father on the phone to talk to you about beet farming," she smiled. "Good boy. Dwight," she then handed the phone to her husband.

"Yes George?" Dwight asked. When he heard his son's question, he looked for the cameras before ducking into the break room. He softly sang a lullaby into the phone.

"It turns out that I am the only Schrute male with immobile sperm," Dwight told the camera.

Angela held his hand, "So, we decided to adopt but the waiting list for babies here in the US was very long. There are a lot of wonderful older foster children..So, we adopted a 2-year-old boy named George," she reached into her purse showed a picture of a cute African American child. "He's seven now and he's well behaved..most of the time..he's sweet, brilliant and beautiful."

"And, he will be a master of karate thanks to his sifu, me. He also loves his Great Aunt Margaret and Aunt Pat."

"Don't forget Lisa."

"Yes, we have achieved a Schrute family first by raising a brilliant, beautiful, lesbian loving, karate master who unfortunately shows no interest in beet farming."

"Thank God.." Angela whispered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said that I thank God every day for our son," she smiled.

"Me too," he looked down at her and grinned.

* * *

Phyllis beamed when she saw the office door open, "Everyone, Chris is here!"

"Hey guys," Chris said as she hugged everyone.

Crossing her legs, Chris turned her attention to the camera and the producer.

"This isn't exactly a reunion for me since I come back to Scranton at least once a month to see Michael, Jan, Ian and everyone else.

At home in New York, Kelly and Ryan live a few blocks away from me and I see Jim and Pam almost every week. But it has been awhile since I've been around you guys," she gestured to the cameraman and the producer. "And I say this with the utmost love, I didn't miss you guys one bit," she laughed.

After she listened to the producer's question, she answered, "I'm good. Next week I'm flying to Louisiana to check up on the filming first Savior movie which I adapted from a graphic novel to a screenplay. Right now, I'm um.. happily single. My book that was inspired by my week here sold well..not as great as my previous work but.." She looked out the window behind her. "I've gained so much from my experience here, it's priceless," her smile was wide. "And Creed and I talk once a week..only in Cambodian. For some reason he prefers it that way."

* * *

Creed said to the camera, "I am currently in a tri-nogamous relationship with a French woman named Brigette and a Cambodian woman named Chantra..Neither of them speak English….it is the best relationship that I have ever been in."

* * *

"Ry guy!" Michael happily shouted as Ryan and Kelly entered the office.

"Hi Michael," Ryan smiled as he helped Kelly with her coat.

Michael then turned his attention to Kelly. "Oh Kelly, look at you…" He pointed to her pregnant belly. "Your bump, your bump, your lovely baby bump..check it out!"

Kelly giggled, "I know..I can't wait for these two to come out," she patted her rotund stomach.

* * *

While holding hands, Kelly and Ryan conducted their update interview.

"We're happily unmarried which we're fine with..except for my parents," Kelly explained. "But they're looking forward to being grandparents."

"Even though your father insists on referring to me as 'The dishonorable man who refuses to marry my daughter but will sire her children' to his friends and family."

She touched his face. "He'll come around..it'll just take awhile. Anyway, Ryan and I own and run Alana's PR firm. It's actually turned out pretty well because he knows business and I know how to handle like the press and our celebrity clients."

"She right. Somehow..working for Michael and dealing with needy, attention starved, arrogant celebrities isn't much different."

Like the doting partner that she was, she tapped his knee and said, "He's joking. Our clients..most of our clients are great to work for, they're totally nice. In beginning, Ryan was more like a silent partner."

"Literally," he joked referring to her talkativeness. His mobile phone rang. "It's Bryce Smith, supposedly there's rumor on some blog about him."

"Talk to him, I'll be fine," she told him.

"Ok," he kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

The producer asked Kelly when the twins due.

"In like three or four weeks," she sighed. "It's been fun being pregnant…most of the time. There are cute maternity clothes but not really shoes but I did find super cute pair that fit me. I'm wearing them right now," she gestured to her feet which wore a pair of mismatch flat heeled shoes. "What? What do you mean they don't match?" After a couple of failed attempts at bending down to see her feet, she broke down into tears.

"I hate this! I hate sweating, the mood swings, not being able to see my feet and…I love my babies but I hate being.-being a big fat pregnant pig!"

* * *

"Everyone has changed since the last you guys were here," Pam said as Jim sat down next to her in the conference room. "Meredith, Oscar and Kevin are married. Dwight and Angela are married with a great little boy."

Jim interjected, "Don't forget about Ellie," he reached for his wallet and showed her picture to the camera.

"I was about to get to that, Halpert," she rolled her eyes and them chuckled. "After Gabe Elliot and I started working together, I got pregnant with Ellie."

"After everything we went through before..when we found out, it seemed like things started falling into place for us. Kyle and I are producing partners now. Pam and Gabe's books are hit. These past couple of years has treated us well. We have been blessed."

"We have," Pam leaned in and softly kissed him.

* * *

"I married one of Scratonicity's biggest and only fans, Maggie. She's funny, smart, and hot," Kevin proudly said as he held up her picture. "Now that I'm married, I'm not obsessed with other people's sex lives..but I still have sexth sense..I can't help it, it's a gift, like being psychic," he said before flashing his trademark smirk.

* * *

Kelly curiously stared at Ryan when he joined the rest of them at the table in the center of the office.

"What's got you smiling?" She asked him.

He held a DVD case, "The producers gave me an exclusive copy of the episode where we met."

Confused, she replied, "Ok?"

"I want to show our kids the day I met their mother and," he dropped down to one knee, "my wife."

"Oh my God," Kelly said while her eyes began to well up.

"Everyone look!" Meredith pointed to Ryan and Kelly.

He looked up at her with blue adoring eyes. "Kelly Kapoor, you are the mother of my children, my best friend, my partner and the love of my life. You are the most loving, generous and unbelievably patient person that I have ever met. Even though I am an imperfect and as you father says, 'Dishonorable man', you love me as if I'm not. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She ecstatically wept as he slipped the ring on her finger and then pulled him into deep kiss.

Everyone cheered and applauded the newly engaged couple.

* * *

No one noticed Jim and Pam slip away from the party. They escaped to the roof where a picnic basket, blanket, two scented candles, and two grilled cheese sandwiches waited for them.

"When did you do this?" Pam asked as she sat down on the blanket.

"When you went to the bathroom with Kelly, I knew that I would at least have an eternity to set this up," he joked while sitting down and wrapping his arms around her.

"This was where our first non-date happened and dinner," she gazed up at him.

His eyes shone with love as he bent down and kissed her.

When they parted, they locked eyes. They held each other's stare knowing what was going through their minds. No matter how dark times were, they would always be able to overcome it because nothing could defeat the luminosity of their love.

The End

**Author's note: **I want to thank everyone who read this unbelievably long fic, whether you were a fan or critic and I forever grateful for you. The Office is my escape and even though I love the show, I would not have written a fanfic about it if it weren't for the support of you guys.

As far as Office fanfics are concerned, I don't have any plans on writing a new one. So for now, this will be my first and last Office fanfic. However, writing is my passion and so is fandom and television in general. I am going to write a Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and Law & Order: Criminal Intent crossover series. Knowledge of the show and the characters is needed but a quick visit to wikipedia is helpful. I will post every fic of the series in the L&O: SVU section of the site and it will be rated **mature.** I hope that you guys will follow me there, if not that's fine too.

* * *


End file.
